Rainy Weather
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Kiwon merasa tidak nyaman saat dia mendengar orang lain mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sangbin tanpa mengenalnya. (RAINZ Kiwon, Kim Sang Bin)
1. Chapter 1 : cut version

~,~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather as Background (cut version)**

(Rainz Member : Seongri, Wontak, Kiwon, Daehyeon, Eunki, Hyunmin, Sunghyuk)

~,~

{'C2K' Seongri & _'MMO' Jinwoo_ }

Seongri meraih ponselnya untuk melihat nama kontak yang dia miliki, hanya melakukan scroll dan membaca setiap nama kontak hingga pandangannya menemukan kontak asing yang jarang dihubunginya. Kontak dari rekan kelompoknya untuk pertunjukan Kampus sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, Seongri tidak lagi menghubunginya setelah mereka melakukan pertunjukan karena tumpukan kegiatan juga tidak begitu dekat hingga memiliki tema menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

Jari Seongri menekan kontak tersebut, melakukan panggilan keluar pada pemilik kontak yang tidak akrab dengannya. Telinganya mendengar nada sambung berulang yang membosankan hingga dia pikir orang itu tidak akan menerima panggilannya . . .

("Halo") Jinwoo membuka suara dengan serak dari seberang, menandakan kalau dirinya sudah berlabuh di Pulau Impian sebelum Seongri menghubunginya

"Halo, Jinwoo-gun. Suaramu kedengaran serak, apa kondisimu sedang buruk?" Seongri berpura bodoh, tangannya memukul kepala bagian samping setelah menyadari pertanyaannya begitu bodoh

("Tidak, tenggorokanku hanya kering karena baru bangun tidur") Bayangan Jinwoo yang menerima panggilan dengan mata lengket membuat Seongri tersenyum kecil, meminta maaf dalam hati karena dia mengganggu waktu istirahat orang yang tidak akrab dengannya

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Jadi, kondisi tubuhmu baik saja?" Tangan Seongri memijat pangkal hidungnya, tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya bisa memikirkan pembicaraan canggung seperti yang dilontarkannya

("Iya, kabarku baik saja. Kau sendiri baik saja, Seongri-gun?" Pandangan Jinwoo membuka untuk membaca nama penelpon dengan payah, kembali merapat setelah dia berhasil membacanya)

"Kabarku juga baik saja, selain rasa pening karena tugas yang diberikan Dosen tanpa pengertian" Lelucon Seongri tidak buruk, menjadi lucu karena seharusnya Jinwoo pun mengerti dan merasakan 'penderitaan' yang sama dengannya

("Oh" Jinwoo merespon singkat sebelum tangannya meraih gelas pada meja sisi tempat tidur, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering)

" . . . " Batin Seongri sibuk merutuki mengapa dirinya sendiri yang menghubungi Jinwoo di larut malam tanpa urusan penting, hanya mencari kesibukan –atau teman bicara– karena insomnia kembali menyerangnya pada malam ini

(" . . . " Rintikan hujan memainkan irama pada jendela Jinwoo, sementara kondisi gerimis membuat suasana terkesan sejuk dan menenangkan. Kelopak mata Jinwoo kembali merapat, menikmati melodi di sekitarnya seperti lagu pengantar tidur)

" . . . " Telinga Seongri mendengar suara gerimis dari tempat Jinwoo dengan samar, berpikir kalau Pemuda Joo itu sudah kembali melabuhkan diri pada Pulau Impian karena suasana begitu mendukung

("Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai masih terjaga di waktu selarut ini?") Seongri hampir melempar ponselnya karena tidak menduga Jinwoo masih terbangun, bahkan melontar pertanyaan dengan suara normal padanya

("Hei, kau masih disana kan?" Punggung Jinwoo bersandar pada bagian tempat tidur, memastikan dirinya terjaga untuk mendengarkan perkataan Seongri)

"Iya, aku masih disini" Jawaban Seongri dilontarkan dengan ekspresi tersenyum di wajah, tidak menyesali gerakan tidak terencananya untuk menghubungi Jinwoo.

.

{'2BLE' Wontak & _'I ONE' Yeonguk}_

Permainan seru yang dilakukan Wontak bersama temannya harus dijeda karena panggilan masuk di ponselnya, menemukan nama kontak 'Kim Yeon Guk' tertulis di layar sebagai orang yang menghubungi. Wontak memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan permainan selagi dirinya pergi karena memiliki urusan lain, tidak melarang mereka mengambil camilan selama tidak mengubah ruang apartemennya menjadi 'kapal pecah' saat dia tidak mengawasi mereka.

Tangan Wontak menekan beberapa kombinasi angka dari pintu ruang apartemen di sebelahnya, menekan saklar lampu untuk memudahkan dirinya mencari sosok tetangga sebelah rumah sekaligus orang yang menghubunginya beberapa saat lalu . . .

"Kau ini, Hyung" Decakan sebal meluncur dari sela bibir Wontak, saat dia menemukan Yeonguk yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Gemuruh hujan membuat Yeonguk merapatkan tangannya pada telinga sebelum dia memberi balasan atau sekedar melempar sapaan pada Wontak, tidak direspon Wontak dengan kernyit bingung atau ekspresi sebal karena merasa terabaikan

"Hai, Wontak-ah" Keadaan yang dirasa aman membuat Yeonguk menjauhkan tangannya dengan ragu dari telinganya, melempar sapaan pada Wontak yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil

"Aku sudah berada disini, jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi" Wontak mendudukkan diri pada bangku makan yang bergeser dari posisi sebelumnya, melihat gelas tinggi terisi penuh di meja

"Kau hanya bangun untuk minum, pada awalnya?" Kepala Wontak merunduk, mencari eksistensi Yeonguk yang masih bertahan di bawah meja

"Tepatnya, aku ingin minum sebelum berangkat tidur" Jam dinding pada sisi ruangan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, membuat Wontak mempertanyakan apakah kehidupan kuliah Yeonguk memang sesibuk itu hingga baru pulang menjelang larut malam

"Aku pikir, aku menginjak sesuatu sebelum menyalakan saklar. Kau tidak membiarkan barangmu berantakan kan, Yeonguk-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Wontak tidak mendapat balasan dari Yeonguk yang kembali merapatkan mulutnya dan menutup telinga karena gemuruh hujan yang keras, gerakan kepala Yeonguk menggeleng untuk membalas pertanyaan Wontak pada akhirnya

"Paling tidak, aku melemparkan barangku ke bangku karena posisi dekat pintu masuk terlalu rawan diinjak" Kalimat menjawab Yeonguk terdengar tidak lama setelah gerakan menggeleng yang sebenar nya sudah cukup

"Oh" Respon singkat dengan gerakan mengangkat bahu dari Wontak menandakan dia tidak begitu mempedulikannya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Yeonguk keluar dari bawah meja makan

"Apakah aku merepotkan dengan menghubungimu di larut malam seperti ini?" Yeonguk melontarkan pertanyaan setelah berhasil keluar dari bawah meja makan

"Kau yakin, itu adalah pertanyaan, Yeonguk-Hyung?" Wontak melontarkan candaan yang mendapat balasan decak sebal dari Yeonguk

"Jadi, kau memang berpikir . . . " Pertanyaan Yeonguk tidak terselesaikan karena gemuruh hujan, membuat Wontak menutupkan dua telinga si yang lebih dewasa menggunakan tangannya

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir kau merepotkan" Bohong kalau Wontak mengatakan dia tidak repot karena Yeonguk, tapi dia terlalu menyukai berbagai momen kecil bersama Yeonguk untuk merasa direpotkan.

.

{ _'Individual' Sangbin_ & '2Y' Kiwon}

Lirikan mata Kiwon mengarah pada bagian langit dari Gudang, mendengar ributnya air hujan yang membentur atap gedung. Pandangannya melurus pada pintu yang tertutup, tidak lagi membuka setelah dia memasuki gudang karena permintaan murid junior untuk mencarikan barangnya. Ada murid lain yang terkurung di Gudang bersama Kiwon, murid setingkat namun tidak akrab dengannya membuat Kiwon meragukan 'teman bicara' adalah hal yang dibutuhkannya pada situasi ini.

Benturan hujan membentur atap gudang dengan intensitas tinggi, ratusan –atau mungkin juga ribuan– tetesan langit menimbulkan gemuruh berisik yang tidak menyenangkan dan tidak menenangkan sama sekali. Pandangan Kiwon mengarah pada pintu yang belum menunjukkan tanda ingin terbuka . . .

"Paman Sungwoo biasanya memeriksa pintu gudang pada pukul lima sore" Jam karet di pergelangan tangan Kiwon menunjukkan empat menit lagi adalah tepat pukul lima sore, membuat Kiwon menyangsikan perkataan Sangbin yang membuka suara di sebelahnya

"Hujan deras seperti ini, apa mungkin Paman Sungwoo memeriksa gudang?" Kiwon melontarkan pemikirannya, mendengar hujan masih menimbulkan suara keras di luar ruangan

"Ah, benar" Balasan dari Sangbin membuat Kiwon menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya terjebak hingga entah kapan bersama Sangbin. Suara hujan yang biasa dianggap menenangkan oleh orang lain tidak membuat Kiwon merasa lebih baik

 ** _'_** ** _Srek'_** Tangan Sangbin meraih bungkus rokok di saku seragamnya, tidak mendapat keheranan dari Kiwon yang mendengar rumor Sangbin sebagai 'murid nakal yang sering memasuki ruang Bimbingan Konseling'

" . . . " Pandangan Kiwon menemukan lirikan Sangbin mengarah padanya, tidak membuka suara untuk pertanyaan basi atau apapun itu. Sangbin kembali menyimpan bungkus rokok pada saku seragamnya tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Kenapa?" Kiwon merasa lega karena dia tidak perlu mengalami gangguan pernafasan akibat asap rokok, tapi dia tidak menemukan alasan Sangbin mengurungkan keinginan merokoknya

"Aku tidak ingin kesulitan mengurusimu, kalau gangguan pernafasanmu kambuh" Sangbin membalas dengan nada acuh, mendapat ekspresi terkejut sebagai respon dari Kiwon

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Pertanyaan Kiwon membuatnya menerima pandangan datar dari Pemuda Kim di sebelahnya

"Pada kelas musim panas, kita berada dalam satu kelompok dan tidak mengikuti acara bebas yang dilakukan oleh para murid" Memori Kiwon mengingat kelompok empat orang yang ditentukan oleh para guru, hanya mengingat Jungjung sebagai teman satu kelompoknya yang menemani dirinya di tenda karena tidak tahan dengan asap hasil membakar makanan dari murid lainnya

"Maaf, aku tidak mengingatmu sebagai teman satu kelompokku" Harusnya mereka memiliki momen sebagai teman satu kelompok, tapi Kiwon kesulitan menemukan karena dia tidak berminat mengikuti kelas musim panas sedari awal

"Eung, bukan masalah" Kiwon tahu dia buruk dalam menilai pribadi orang lain, tapi dia sungguh berpikir Sangbin bukan orang yang berbahaya saat Pemuda Kim itu melengkungkan senyuman.

.

{ _'OUI' Donghan_ & 'OUI' Daehyeon}

Daehyeon pikir rasa lelah mengurusi keponakan kecilnya yang aktif bisa membuatnya beristirahat penuh malam ini, terbangun di tengah malam akibat mimpi buruk dan melonjak terkejut karena gemuruh hujan. Suasana kamar yang gelap tidak membuat Daehyeon merasa lebih baik, mengubah posisinya untuk beranjak dari kamar tidur miliknya dan mencari teman tinggalnya yang lain. Langkah Daehyeon berhenti karena mengingat dua temannya biasa memiliki kesibukan.

Tepukan spontan di bahu membuat Daehyeon merapatkan mulutnya, menahan teriakan terkejut yang tidak keren sama sekali, dan mendudukkan diri di lantai. Biasan cahaya dari kilat petir membuat Daehyeon menyadari si penepuk adalah satu teman tinggalnya . . .

"Aku mengejutkanmu sepertinya, Daehyeonie-Hyung" Donghan melontarkan kekehan saat Daehyeon memukul kakinya dengan kekuatan sedang, membuat Daehyeon berpikir apa dirinya terlihat konyol karena menahan teriakannya namun kemudian terduduk di lantai

"Tentu saja" Balas Daehyeon seraya mengangkat tangannya, secara tidak langsung meminta tolong pada Pemuda Kim di depannya untuk membantunya berdiri

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Hyung?" Tangan Donghan beralih memegang kening Daehyeon yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin, setelah dia membantu Daehyeon berdiri

"Iya" Singkat, Daehyeon bahkan tidak menjawabnya dengan dua patahan kata

"Pikiranmu terlalu penuh atau sering menyimpan hal buruk sendiri, seharusnya kau bisa bercerita padaku atau Sungwookie-Hyung" Hanya hening yang membalas perkataan Donghan. Daehyeon biasa mendengarkan keluhan Sungwook –teman yang lebih tua darinya– juga rengekan Donghan –teman yang lebih muda darinya–, tapi dia tidak biasa menceritakan masalahnya terhadap orang lain

"Itu sulit" Pada akhirnya, Daehyeon hanya memberi jawaban singkat lainnya pada Donghan, paling tidak memberi lebih dari dua patah kata

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin memaksa" Lampu ruangan yang tidak menyala membatasi penglihatan Daehyeon dan pandangannya mengabur karena dia meninggalkan kacamata miliknya di kamar, tapi Daehyeon hampir seratus persen yakin kalau Donghan tengah menatapnya

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Daehyeon tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya Donghan menatap dirinya, tapi wajahnya menjadi panas hanya dengan membayangkan Donghan menatap dirinya

"Me, memang, memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?" Rasa terkejut Daehyeon memiliki dua alasan, cara bicara Donghan yang gugup seperti orang tertangkap basah juga lampu listrik yang menyala tanpa peringatan

"Ah, listriknya menyala" Tubuh Daehyeon memunggungi Donghan untuk menunjuk lampu ruang tengah yang menyala, pengalihan tingkat rendah agar Donghan tidak menyadari juga berfokus pada rona kemerahan di wajahnya

"Benar, jadi Daehyeonie-Hyung ingin tidur bersamaku atau tidur sendiri?" Daehyeon tidak biasa menceritakan masalahnya pada dua temannya, tapi Donghan sering menyediakan tempat di sisinya agar Daehyeon bisa menggunakannya

"ayo tidur, Donghanie" Langkah Daehyeon pada Kamar Donghan untuk memberi jawaban tidak langsung, memposisikan dirinya menyamping di kasur Donghan dan membiarkan Donghan menjadikan dirinya sebagai guling

"Selamat malam, Daehyeonie-Hyung" Posisi Daehyeon lebih rendah dari Donghan, membuatnya mendengar dengkuran halus tidak berapa lama setelah Donghan mengucap 'selamat malam'. Suara dengkuran halus Donghan juga rintikan hujan di luar membuat mata Daehyeon terasa berat

"Tidur nyenyak, Donghanie" Setidaknya, malam ini Daehyeon memiliki orang yang menepuk bahunya, membantu dirinya saat dia jatuh, merasa khawatir padanya, juga merengkuh seperti tidak membiar kannya pergi. Kalaupun mimpi buruknya terjadi, setidaknya itu bukan malam ini.

.

{'GON' Eunki & _'Yuehwa' Jungjung_ }

Kain yang membingkai jendela disibak oleh Eunki setelah dia menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar bersama sang senior, Eunki menghembuskan nafas dengan lega karena dia sudah mengangkat jemuran miliknya sebelum melakukan kegiatan belajar. Jungjung menggumam dengan bahasa asal di belakang Eunki, ekspresi sendunya yang terlihat samar di jendela membuat Eunki berpikir kalau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang senior tentu bukan hal menyenangkan.

Jungjung hanya berdiri canggung di sebelah Eunki, yang belum beranjak dari sisi jendela, bukan hal biasa. Eunki mengingat kalau biasanya Jungjung langsung menuju rak sepatu dan menggunakan alas kakinya, memuji Eunki yang mengerjakan tugas dengan baik sebelum berlalu untuk pulang . . .

"Kau tidak bisa pulang karena hujan sedang deras, Hyung?" Tebakan Eunki mendapat anggukan membenarkan dari Jungjung, masih memasang ekspresi sendu yang terlihat lucu menurut Eunki

"Aku bisa langsung pulang, kalau kau memiliki payung yang bisa kugunakan" Perkataan Jungjung membuat Eunki memasang ekspresi mengingat

"Payungku ada tiga, sebenarnya. Payung pertama hilang saat aku berada di Kampus, payung kedua dipinjam oleh tetangga di ruang apartemen sebelah, dan payung ketiga sudah lama tidak digunakan sehingga sulit dibuka secara sempurna" Ujar Eunki, Jungjung membulatkan mulut dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti

"Kalau begitu, aku . . . boleh aku menunggu hujan reda disini?" Pertanyaan ragu Jungjung dibalas anggukan yakin dari Eunki, si Hong menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk menahan senyumannya agar tidak menjadi terlalu lebar

"Tentu, aku memiliki beberapa film yang baru diunduh dan belum menontonnya. Maksudku, kalau Hyung ingin, kita bisa menunggu hujan reda dengan menonton film" Kepala Jungjung mengangguk untuk menyetujui usulan Eunki, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Eunki yang menaruh laptop pada meja

"Zootopia" Eunki mendengar Jungjung yang menggumam untuk membaca judul film, tidak melihat ekspresi geli di wajah Pemuda Zhu itu saat dia mencuri lirikan padanya

"The Secret Life of Pets"

"Kung Fu Panda 3"

"Finding Dory"

"Fifty Shades of Grey"

Manik Eunki melebar saat mendengar judul terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Jungjung, menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jungjung yang memandang bingung terhadapnya

"Hyung tidak melihat judul film seperti itu di laptopku, mengerti?" Kata Eunki yang membuat Jungjung mengernyit bingung

"Film seperti itu, maksudmu seperti apa?" Bingung Jungjung yang membuat Eunki mengibaskan tangan seperti mengatakan kalau yang dia katakan sebelumnya tidaklah penting

"Kita akan menonton Baby Boss saja, Jungjung-Hyung setuju?" Jungjung mengangkat bahunya seperti mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah masalah, lagipula dia tidak mengetahui kebanyakan film yang disimpan Eunki dalam laptopnya

"Aku setuju saja, itu kedengaran lucu" Perkataan yang dilontar Jungjung dengan polos, hanya dibalas senyuman Eunki yang bersyukur karena Jungjung tidak lagi menanyakan film sebelumnya, menjadi ungkapan syukur kedua setelah hujan menghalangi keinginan Jungjung untuk pulang.

.

{'K-Tigers' Hyunmin & _'Cre Ker' Haknyeon_ }

Seragam sekolah Hyunmin diletak sembarang pada sisi tempat tidur miliknya di kamar asrama, begitu juga atribut sekolah lainnya yang dirasa mengganggu dan membuat tubuhnya merasa gerah. Hyunmin menuangkan air panas untuk mi mangkuk instan sebelum mencari pakaian ganti di lemari, hanya menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk mandi dan meraih mi instannya yang siap makan. Langkah di belakangnya membuat Hyunmin menoleh, menemukan cengiran bodoh dari teman sekamarnya.

Haknyeon mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hyunmin dan mengambil mi instan Hyunmin tanpa seijin dari sang pemilik, berpura tidak tahu dengan pandangan sebal yang diarahkan Hyunmin. Posisi duduk yang berdekatan dengan jendela membuat keduanya menoleh saat rintikan hujan membentur kaca . . .

"Makanan panas dan berkuah sangat cocok dengan cuaca ini, mi instan milikku dengan hujan gerimis ini paduan yang sempurna" Hyunmin menekan bagian 'milikku' yang direspon Haknyeon dengan melirik acuh, tebal wajah untuk menyadari sindiran Hyunmin untuknya

"Iya, kau sangat pandai membaca cuaca" Respon Haknyeon selagi mendorong mi instan Hyunmin ke depan sang pemilik

"Kupikir begitu. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi pembawa berita cuaca atau melatih kemampuan pawang hujan, kalau kelompok kami tidak berhasil" Hyunmin mengujar dengan mudah, tidak melihat ekspresi sebal Haknyeon di sebelahnya

"Kau yang mengatakan, kalau kau menerus berlatih dan melakukan yang terbaik, hasil tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu" Pertanyaan Haknyeon mendapat anggukan terkesan basi dari Hyunmin

"Iya, aku mengerti. Rasanya melelahkan untuk membicarakan kegiatan sekolah, ayo membicarakan rencanamu di hari libur" Hyunmin tidak mendengar jawaban dari Haknyeon, berpikir kalau Haknyeon sedang melakukan aksi ngambek dan enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda marga Byun itu tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk memakan mi instan miliknya

 **'** **Buk! Buk! Buk!'** Pukulan keras di bahunya membuat Hyunmin tersedak

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hyunmin yakin dia mengeluarkan suara dengan keras, tapi dia tidak merasa ada suara yang melewati pendengarannya

"Kau mendengarku kan, Bodoh. Hei, Bodoh" Gerakan bibir Haknyeon terbaca oleh Hyunmin, meski dia belum menangkap apapun dengan pendengarannya. Kalau telinganya kembali mendengar, Hyunmin yakin teriakan Haknyeon akan begitu keras dan terkesan mengganggunya

"Jangan berteriak dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Bodoh, Bodoh" Perasaan lega mengisi dada Hyunmin karena ekspresi cemas meninggalkan wajah Haknyeon, beralih memasang ekspresi sebal dan memukul lengan Hyunmin dengan keras

"Aku pikir benturan dari pertandingan pekan lalu membuat syarafmu terganggu" Hyunmin memindah pandangan antara bibir Haknyeon dan tangan Pemuda Jeju itu yang ingin mengambil mi instan miliknya

"Dasar, aku ini tidak lemah" Tidak membesarkan topik Haknyeon mengambil mi instannya, Hyunmin menaruh fokus pada air hujan yang membentuk aliran di kaca. Suara hujan selalu menenangkan, tapi Hyunmin merasakan lega lebih dari biasa saat telinganya menangkap suara hujan dan senandung Haknyeon di sebelahnya.

.

{'WH Creative' Sunghyuk & _'RBW' Dongmyeong_ }

Lonceng di sisi pintu berbunyi seperti mengingat Sunghyuk untuk membersihkan meja yang baru ditinggalkan oleh si pengunjung kedai, tidak ingin mendapat protes dari pengunjung lain yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan meja kotor atau omelan dari Ibunya karena dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Tugas menjaga kedai makanan bukan hal berat menurut Sunghyuk selama dirinya tidak mendapat perintah memegang alat dapur, dan untung saja Ibunya tidak memiliki niat untuk membakar kedai makanan miliknya sendiri.

Jendela di beberapa sisi kedai menghantar udara dingin malam ini yang berbanding lurus dengan cuaca panas siang tadi, sementara Sunghyuk masih memikirkan alasan orangtuanya memasang lonceng di pintu dan membiarkan jendela separuh terbuka . . .

'Tring! Triling!' Kebisingan lonceng memberi tanda bahwa seseorang baru membukanya, entah untuk keluar atau memasuki kedai

"Dongmyeong?" Alis Sunghyuk menaut tanda bingung saat dia menemukan teman sekelasnya, lebih karena dia mengingat rumah Dongmyeong tidak berdekatan dengan kedai makanan sekaligus rumahnya

"Sunghyuk!" Rambut dengan warna mencolok milik Dongmyeong bergerak sesuai langkah antusiasnya mendekati Sunghyuk, langkah Sunghyuk memutari meja karena risih dengan tatapan terlampau antusias Dongmyeong

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Apakah kita memiliki tugas kelompok?" Sejauh ingatan Sunghyuk, mereka bukan teman dekat yang bisa melakukan kunjungan kejutan pada satu sama lain

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berjalan di sekitar sini" Dongmyeong dikenal sebagai orang yang baik, tapi Sunghyuk tidak tahu sepolos apa Dongmyeong hingga teknik berbohong nya begitu payah

"Oh. Duduklah di meja yang masih kosong" Sunghyuk pikir kebohongan Dongmyeong bukan sesuatu yang harus dia pedulikan, jadi Sunghyuk melanjut pekerjaannya seperti biasa

"Boleh aku duduk di dekat jendela?" Tanya Dongmyeong mendapat anggukan singkat dari Sunghyuk, tidak menoleh untuk melihat Pemuda Son itu menempati bangku dengan nyaman. Sunghyuk menyimpan bekas peralatan makan di tempat cuci piring, membiarkan orang lain mengurusnya sementara dia kembali ke ruang utama

"Kau ingin memesan?" Sunghyuk berdiri di sebelah bangku Dongmyeong, mengaburkan lamunannya yang entah mengenai apa

"Aku akan memikirkannya" Dongmyeong mengujar dengan senyuman, tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sunghyuk menempati bangku di hadapannya

"Kau melamunkan apa?" Memilih menuruti isyarat Dongmyeong, Sunghyuk menduduk kan diri pada bangku di depan Dongmyeong

"Entah" Nada riang yang digunakan Dongmyeong terkesan begitu meragukan, melihat ekspresi kosong Dongmyeong setelah mengatakan itu

"Baiklah, terserah padamu" Awan kelabu yang menumpahkan isinya menjadi objek menarik bagi Sunghyuk juga Dongmyeong, daripada wajah sang lawan bicara

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakannya, lagi?" Dongmyeong bertanya tanpa memindahkan perhatiannya dari sang awan kelabu

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu menceritakannya" Pandangan Sunghyuk melihat ekspresi tidak terbaca Dongmyeong di sebelahnya, menemukan sudut bibir Dongmyeong meninggi tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Terima kasih" Sunghyuk tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya merasa tenang, rintikan hujan yang membasahi dedaunan atau lengkungan senyum kecil di wajah Dongmyeong.

. **Rainy Weather as Background (** **cut version) END .**

Aku antusias parah waktu tahu Rainz bakal beneran ada, lebih antusias karena Daehyeon termasuk anggotanya. Fanfic mereka atau anggota-anggotanya masih susah banget ditemuin, jadi aku coba nulis fanfic mereka. Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Silahkan review ya ^v^

[Ini baru potongan dari versi lengkapnya, siapa yang mau dibikin versi lengkapnya lebih dulu?]

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20170910_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sunghyuk-Dongmyeong version

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Sunghyuk-Dongmyeong Version)**

['RAINZ' Sunghyuk x 'MAS' Dongmyeong]

 _Warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

 **~.~**

Tidak ada perkenalan resmi antara Sunghyuk dan Dongmyeong di pekan pertama mereka pada Sekolah Menengah atas, tapi sahutan bersemangat Dongmyeong yang berurut tepat setelah balasan seadanya untuk absenan Sunghyuk membuat Sunghyuk menghafalkan si pemilik nama. Ruangan belajar manapun memiliki satu orang yang meramaikan suasana tenang atau mempercerah suasana yang suram, dan Dongmyeong adalah tipe orang yang paling sering melontarkan candaan dan bertingkah lucu bahkan tanpa disadari oleh Pemuda marga Son itu.

Posisi duduk Sunghyuk yang berada dua baris di belakang Dongmyeong membuatnya selalu meledakkan tawa saat Dongmyeong menjatuhkan buku –yang menjadi kamuflase agar tidak ketahuan tidur– dan dimarahi oleh Guru, tapi Sunghyuk belum pernah melontarkan tawa karena candaan Dongmyeong saat mereka mengobrol bersama karena posisi mereka tidak pernah lebih dekat dari jarak bangku dua baris. Sunghyuk tidak memulai obrolan karena karakter terlampau ceria Dongmyeong yang dia anggap tidak sesuai dengannya.

Penentuan kelompok hari ini tidak dilakukan oleh Guru dan membuat Sunghyuk berpikir dia tidak akan mendapat rekan kelompok karena satu-satunya teman sekelasnya sedang absen sakit, tapi tepat setelah dia memikirkan itu Dongmyeong berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengajak dirinya menjadi rekan kelompok dengan ekspresi berpura memohon yang membuat Sunghyuk meninggikan sudut bibirnya. Sunghyuk bersikeras membatin kalau dia senyum karena senang dia tidak perlu menunda pengerjaan tugas kelompok hingga Yehyun –teman sekelasnya yang absen– kembali berkegiatan.

Deringan bel pulang bukan berarti tugasnya sebagai siswa Sekolah Menengah Atas sudah selesai menurut Sunghyuk, Sunghyuk merapikan alat belajarnya dan melihat Dongmyeong memasukkan barang dengan sembarangan . . .

"Dongmyeong-ssi" Panggilan Sunghyuk tenggelam diantara antusias para murid yang hendak pulang dan segera beristirahat atau bersantai

"Hei, Dongmyeong" Sunghyuk mengeraskan suaranya, melihat Dongmyeong yang menghentikan gerakan selama beberapa saat namun bersikap acuh dengan mengangkat bahu setelahnya

"Hei! Son Dong Myeong!" Beberapa orang yang masih berada di ruang belajar D menoleh pada Sunghyuk, termasuk si pemilik nama yang melihatnya dengan kernyit bingung

"Kau memanggilku?" Ekspresi bingung di wajah Dongmyeong membuat Sunghyuk menjatuhkan rahang, tidak percaya dirinya akan menerima respon itu

"Ah, yang benar saja" Tangan Sunghyuk memijat pangkal hidung, pening memikirkan bagaimana dia menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya bersama Dongmyeong. Para murid yang menoleh karena mendengar panggilan keras Sunghyuk kembali bersikap acuh, tidak mempedulikan

"Oh. Kita seharusnya mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Guru Moon, ya?" Kata 'seharusnya' yang diselipkan Dongmyeong menjadi fokus utama bagi Sunghyuk, membuatnya mengernyit tidak mengerti juga merasa tidak terima

"Kau mengatakan 'seharusnya'?" Sunghyuk memastikan, hanya memasang wajah datar saat melihat Dongmyeong melontarkan cengiran seolah tak bersalah di hadapannya.

Sunghyuk membatin untuk mempertanyakan alasan orang lain menyebut kalau Dongmyeong adalah sosok menggemaskan, juga mulai memahami perasaan para Guru yang menasehati Dongmyeong namun hanya dibalas ucapan maaf dari Pemuda Menggemaskan itu. Tidak, tidak, Sunghyuk tidak berpikir kalau Dongmyeong itu menggemaskan, tepatnya dia menganggap Dongmyeong itu berpura bodoh dengan bersikap sok menggemaskan.

"Iya, kupikir seharusnya kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan cepat. Tapi, aku merasa lapar dan ingin mencari kedai makanan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Dongmyeong dengan senyuman lebar, seperti anak kecil yang bahagia hanya dengan membayangkan toko mainan

"Baiklah. Kita akan mencari kedai makanan terlebih dahulu, dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok setelah kau mengisi perutmu" Pandangan antusias Dongmyeong menyetujui perkataan Sunghyuk, sebelum Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala dengan tidak kalah antusias

"Aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai teman kelompok. Kau memang sangat baik" Lengkungan senyum tidak bosan berada di wajah Dongmyeong, sementara Sunghyuk mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan lebih dulu

'Krek! Krek! Krak!' Sunghyuk menoleh untuk menemukan alasan dari kerusuhan kecil tersebut, Sunghyuk melihat tas punggung gambar Pikachu yang tersangkut pada pintu dan Dongmyeong bergerak tergesa hingga membuat suara berisik yang mengganggu

"Kau bisa melepaskannya, kan?" Pertanyaan Sunghyuk hanya memastikan kalau dia bukan berhadapan dengan murid sekolah dasar (bahkan sebagian besar murid sekolah dasar yang dikenalnya lebih pintar dari ini) yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas

"Tentu" Keberisikan tidak lagi terdengar, usai Dongmyeong berhasil meraih bagian tasnya yang tersangkut dengan pintu. Lengkungan senyum Dongmyeong kembali terlihat, hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi biasa dari Sunghyuk

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Dongmyeong selagi mengimbangi langkah Sunghyuk

"Apa saja" Jawaban singkat dari Sunghyuk membuat Dongmyeong mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak kelihatan tersinggung dengan jawab singkat dan ekspresi datar Sunghyuk

"Kalau aku, oh iya! Aku ingin mencoba menu baru dari kedai makanan dekat sekolah, direkomendasi oleh . . . uh, aku lupa siapa, tapi kemarin ada yang mereview makanan itu di grup siswa. Jadi, aku ingin mencobanya sendiri" Ujar antusias Dongmyeong tidak menerima balasan setimpal dari Sunghyuk

"Oh" Balasan singkat Sunghyuk mengakhiri pembicaraan terkesan satu arah antara Dongmyeong dengan dirinya (karena Dongmyeong yang lebih banyak bicara), mata Sunghyuk melirik ke sebelahnya untuk melihat Dongmyeong menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Kedai ini yang kau maksud?" Sunghyuk menjadi orang yang membuka suara lebih dulu saat mereka melewati kedai makanan, hanya menemukan gerakan kepala yang menggeleng dari Dongmyeong

"Bukankah kau mengatakan, kalau kedai makanan yang ingin kau kunjungi dekat dengan sekolah?" Pertanyaan Sunghyuk mendapat anggukan membenarkan dengan ekspresi polos dari Dongmyeong

"Iya, tapi kedai makanan yang kumaksud masih berada di depan" Telunjuk Dongmyeong mengarah lurus dan membuat Sunghyuk diam, membiarkan Dongmyeong yang berjalan lebih dulu dan menunjuk kan kedai makanan yang dimaksud padanya

"Kedai ini?" Sunghyuk bertanya tanpa semangat, tangannya menumpu pada lutut yang terasa pegal setelah mereka berhenti di kedai makanan ketiga dari Sekolah

"Ayo makan" Dongmyeong berseru antusias dan melangkah riang tanpa menoleh pada Sunghyuk yang masih menumpu lutut

"Bagaimana kau masih memiliki banyak tenaga, setelah kita berjalan jauh?" Pertanyaan Sunghyuk hanya dibalas kedipan bingung Dongmyeong, kelihatan tidak begitu mendengarkan karena sibuk mencari menu makanan yang dimaksud

"Eo. Kau ingin memesan apa?" Balasan seadanya dari Dongmyeong, sebelum dia balik memberi pertanyaan pada Sunghyuk

"Samakan saja" Jawab Sunghyuk yang membuat Dongmyeong menggabungkan ibu jari dan telunjuk sebagai tanda 'oke'

"Jadi, kau ingin mengerjakan bagian mana dari tugas kelompok ini? Aku pikir, mengerjakan dengan cara membaginya membuat tugas kelompok lebih cepat selesai" Ujar Sunghyuk, begitu Dongmyeong mendudukkan diri usai memesan

"Tugas kelompoknya dikumpulkan pekan depan, jadi masih ada banyak waktu hingga saat itu" Balas Dongmyeong, terkesan acuh

"Waktu satu pekan terlalu singkat, jika kau hanya bersikap santai dan menganggap tugas kelompok ini dengan ringan" Perkataan Sunghyuk mendapat respon seadanya dari Dongmyeong

"Iya, aku mengerti" Tangan Dongmyeong bergerak sibuk, kelihatan seperti berbalas pesan dengan seseorang

"Kau berbalas pesan dengan siapa? Kekasihmu?" Sunghyuk melontar tebakan dengan asal, tidak menduga bahwa dia akan menerima anggukan Dongmyeong sebagai jawaban

"Aku memiliki jadwal kencan dengannya, tapi harus menundanya karena memiliki tugas kelompok" Umbar Dongmyeong tanpa diminta

"Oh. Apakah kau tidak masalah?" Tanya Sunghyuk, mengingat beberapa temannya bisa menggerutu karena acara kencan mereka tidak berlangsung sesuai rencana

"Tentu, tidak masalah" Ekspresi bingung dan ragu terlihat di wajah Dongmyeong selagi mengucap jawaban, tidak ditanyakan oleh Sunghyuk karena berpikir itu adalah topik pribadi juga sensitif.

Bagaimanapun juga Sunghyuk menghargai Dongmyeong melewatkan kencan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya, walau Sunghyuk merasa sebal karena Dongmyeong lebih sering mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak berkaitan tugas mereka. Sunghyuk tidak tahu apa dia harus senang atau tidak dengan fakta arah pulangnya sama dengan arah pulang Dongmyeong, mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari sang rekan kelompok yang diakhiri tambahan beban karena Dongmyeong tidur menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya.

Tidak ada adegan drama romantis dimana Sunghyuk membiarkan Dongmyeong bersandar di bahu, dimana dia bersedia melewatkan perhentian yang ditujunya demi kenyamanan Dongmyeong. Nyatanya, Sunghyuk bergegas menjauhkan kepala dengan rambut terang itu dari bahunya dan membangunkan Dongmyeong saat bis hendak berhenti di halte dekat rumahnya. Sunghyuk menepuk sisi wajah si Son beberapa kali untuk menyadarkannya, memastikan Dongmyeong terbangun sebelum dia meninggalkan Dongmyeong sendiri.

.

Sunghyuk memiliki kesibukan sebagai pegawai tidak resmi di sebuah kedai, lebih rinci dia pegawai di kedai makanan milik Ibunya saat dia sedang luang atau saat kedai ramai pengunjung. Kedai berada di lantai satu dari bangunan rumah milik Keluarga Seo, beberapa teman sekolah Sunghyuk mengetahui nya saat melakukan kerja kelompok di rumah Sunghyuk. Hanya sedikit yang tahu rumah Sunghyuk memang tidak menjadikan hal itu istimewa, tapi setidaknya Dongmyeong termasuk sedikit yang tahu.

Jelas papan nama Sunghyuk masih memiliki 'Seo' dan papan nama Dongmyeong memiliki tulisan 'Son' saat dia menyimpan jaket seragam mereka di pintu kamarnya, tapi Dongmyeong melakukan perbincangan dengan Ibunya hingga membuatnya merasa asing dan memilih menghabiskan menu makanan. Kunjungan Dongmyeong hanya berlangsung sekali, mengingat mereka tidak lagi menjadi rekan kelompok sedari sebulan yang lalu dan Sunghyuk ingin merutuki Seunghyuk yang menerus menjadi rekan kelompok Dongmyeong.

Lonceng di sisi pintu berbunyi seperti mengingat Sunghyuk untuk membersihkan meja yang baru ditinggalkan oleh si pengunjung kedai, tidak ingin mendapat protes dari pengunjung lain yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan meja kotor atau omelan dari Ibunya karena dia tidak melakukan tugas dengan benar. Tugas menjaga kedai bukan hal berat menurut Sunghyuk selama dia tidak mendapat perintah memegang alat dapur, dan untung saja Ibunya tidak memiliki niat untuk membakar kedai makanan miliknya sendiri.

Jendela di beberapa sisi kedai menghantar udara dingin malam ini yang berbanding lurus dengan cuaca panas siang tadi, sementara Sunghyuk masih memikirkan alasan orangtuanya memasang lonceng di pintu dan membiarkan jendela separuh terbuka . . .

'Tring! Triling!' Kebisingan lonceng memberi tanda bahwa seseorang baru membukanya, entah untuk keluar atau memasuki kedai

"Dongmyeong?" Alis Sunghyuk menaut tanda bingung saat dia menemukan teman sekelasnya, lebih karena dia mengingat rumah Dongmyeong tidak berdekatan dengan kedai makanan sekaligus rumahnya

"Sunghyuk!" Rambut dengan warna mencolok milik Dongmyeong bergerak sesuai langkah antusias nya mendekati Sunghyuk, langkah Sunghyuk memutari meja karena risih dengan tatapan terlampau antusias Dongmyeong

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Apakah kita kembali menjadi teman kelompok?" Sejauh ingat Sunghyuk, mereka bukan teman dekat yang bisa melakukan kunjungan kejutan pada satu sama lain.

Sunghyuk mengunjungi rumah Dongmyeong beberapa kali, dan sudah dijelaskan ini bukan pertama kali Dongmyeong datang ke kedai –milik Ibu– Sunghyuk. Kunjungan mereka hanya didasari alasan 'tugas kelompok', bahkan tidak dengan kunjungan membesuk saat Dongmyeong absen dari sekolah selama sepekan dan akhirnya kembali dengan perban yang membebat kakinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berjalan di sekitar sini" Dongmyeong dikenal sebagai orang yang baik, tapi Sunghyuk tidak tahu sepolos apa Dongmyeong hingga teknik berbohongnya begitu payah

"Oh. Duduklah di meja yang masih kosong" Sunghyuk pikir kebohongan Dongmyeong bukan sesuatu yang harus dia pedulikan, jadi Sunghyuk melanjut pekerjaannya seperti biasa

"Boleh aku duduk di dekat jendela?" Tanya Dongmyeong mendapat anggukan singkat dari Sunghyuk, tidak menoleh untuk melihat Pemuda Son itu menempati bangku dengan nyaman. Sunghyuk menyimpan bekas peralatan makan di tempat cuci piring, membiarkan orang lain mengurusnya sementara dia kembali ke ruang utama

"Kau ingin memesan?" Sunghyuk berdiri di sebelah bangku Dongmyeong, mengaburkan lamunannya yang entah mengenai apa

"Aku akan memikirkannya" Dongmyeong mengujar dengan senyuman, tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sunghyuk menempati bangku di hadapannya

"Kau melamunkan apa?" Memilih menuruti isyarat Dongmyeong, Sunghyuk mendudukkan diri pada bangku di depan Dongmyeong

"Entah" Nada riang yang digunakan Dongmyeong terkesan begitu meragukan, terutama saat Sunghy melihat ekspresi kosong Dongmyeong setelah mengatakan itu

"Baiklah, terserah padamu" Awan kelabu yang menumpahkan isinya menjadi objek menarik bagi Sunghyuk juga Dongmyeong, lebih menarik daripada wajah sang lawan bicara

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakannya, lagi?" Dongmyeong bertanya tanpa memindahkan perhatiannya dari sang awan kelabu

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksamu menceritakannya" Pandangan Sunghyuk melihat ekspresi tidak terbaca Dongmyeong di sebelahnya, menemukan sudut bibir Dongmyeong meninggi tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Terima kasih" Sunghyuk tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya merasa tenang, rintikan hujan yang membasahi dedaunan atau lengkungan senyum kecil di wajah Dongmyeong

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Lirikan Sunghyuk pada Dongmyeong menemukan Pemuda itu tidak lagi memperhatikan awan kelabu, Dongmyeong menempatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di hadapannya tanpa menyadari Sunghyuk canggung untuk meluruskan kepala

"Eung, aku sudah merasa baik" Kebohongan lain dengan kualitas buruk dari Dongmyeong membuat Sunghyuk meluruskan kepala, pandangannya membalas tatapan Dongmyeong dengan telak

"Kau ingin kutinggal sendiri?" Sunghyuk bukan tipe yang mudah berbagi masalah pada orang lain dan lebih senang menyendiri saat dia tidak merasa baik saja, mungkin Dongmyeong juga sepertinya

"Apa kau begitu sibuk?" Tanya Dongmyeong dengan pandangan enggan, ingin membagi masalahnya dengan orang lain namun membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri

"Tidak" Abai pada omelan panjang yang nantinya dia terima dari Ibunya, Sunghyuk membalas tanya Dongmyeong dengan ringan

"Terima kasih" Kepala Dongmyeong menunduk, mungkin mempersiapkan diri atau menyusun kalimat untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Sunghyuk

"Bukan masalah" Balasan Sunghyuk disambut hening antara mereka, sementara lonceng berbunyi dan menyisakan meja kotor yang seharusnya dibersihkan dengan cepat

"Kekasihku memutuskan hubungan kami, dan aku membiarkannya. Aku lebih sering sibuk dengan kegiatan juga teman sekolahku, jadi seharusnya ini bukan masalah besar kan?" Dongmyeong tidak mengangkat wajahnya dan Sunghyuk pikir Dongmyeong tidak butuh jawaban

"Kami bertemu di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sini, dan kami mengakhirinya di tempat yang sama. Bukankah ini kedengaran sangat manis?" Wajah Dongmyeong mengarah pada bagian langit dari kedai, mungkin bermaksud menyembunyikan mata berkacanya dari Sunghyuk

"Tidak ada masalah serius kupikir, dia lelah denganku dan aku memahami alasannya. Kami putus dengan baik, yah walau dia langsung mengenalkan Kekasih Barunya di pertemuan tadi" Dongmyeong menghapus airmata yang jatuh, sementara Sunghyuk berpura tidak melihatnya

"Aku pikir aku memahami dan menerima keputusannya, bahkan aku tersenyum padanya dan Kekasih Baru. Tapi, aku merasakan sesak setelah punggung mereka menjauh" Dongmyeong melihat Sunghyuk yang mengulurkan lap makan padanya, pengganti tisu dan saputangan yang tidak tersedia

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti" Sunghyuk tahu perkataan yang dia lontarkan bukan jawaban oleh Dongmyeong, tapi dia memang tidak memiliki pengalaman mengenai hubungan Kekasih

"Aku lega karena kau bukan membalas dengan kesan sok tahu" Setahu Sunghyuk wajah Dongmyeong dan senyuman adalah hal yang tidak bisa pisah, tapi senyuman Dongmyeong saat ini begitu dipaksakan

"Setahuku, makanan bisa membuat perasaan membaik" Ujar Sunghyuk yang membuat Dongmyeong tersenyum tipis, terkesan tulus walau tidak lebih lebar dari senyuman sebelumnya

"Teknik pemasaran yang bagus" Belum ada tawa yang biasa Dongmyeong lontarkan pada lelucon garing sekalipun, tapi Sunghyuk pikir dia melihat senyuman tipis Dongmyeong

"Kau sudah memikirkan pesanan?" Pertanyaan Sunghyuk membuat Dongmyeong fokus melihatnya

"Makanan yang kau rekomendasikan" Balasan Dongmyeong dibalas kernyitan Sunghyuk, menunda pemikiran tentang menu makanan manis untuk membalas senyum tipis Dongmyeong.

Sunghyuk menyenangi aliran air pada jendela karena itu kelihatan indah, tapi aliran air di wajah Dongmyeong kelihatan buruk dan Sunghyuk tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Dongmyeong menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat lebih menyenangkan dilihat daripada Dongmyeong menangis karena hal yang tidak dimengerti Sunghyuk, suara Dongmyeong berbincang seru dengan Ibunya dan mengasingkan dirinya lebih disenangi Sunghyuk daripada suara hujan yang tidak bosan membentur jendela. Ada ekspresi terkejut, saat Sunghyuk menyadari dia melamunkan Dongmyeong.

Pesan 'terima kasih' yang dikirim Dongmyeong sebelum Sunghyuk benar-benar lelap membuatnya menunda tidur, memikirkan cara membalasnya dengan selipan kata 'semoga mimpimu indah' dan hanya menulis 'sama-sama' pada akhirnya. Sunghyuk menyimpan ponsel dan kembali memejamkan mata yang seingatnya lelah usai merampung pekerjaan rumah, namun berakhir memandangi bagian langit dari kamarnya dan memikirkan ekspresi sendu Dongmyeong hingga larut malam. Jadi, seharusnya bukan hal membingungkan untuk menemukan Dongmyeong pada mimpi Sunghyuk.

.

Wali Kelas Sunghyuk bukan guru yang membosankan dan terlalu kaku, dia menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk keluhan atau sekedar lelucon garing dari para murid (tentunya, selama itu tidak dilakukan saat dia menerangkan pelajaran). Sunghyuk tidak tahu apakah dia menyukai keputusan sang wali kelas yang menuruti perkataan beberapa temannya untuk merotasi posisi duduk karena bosan dengan teman sebangku masing-masing, dan Sunghyuk tidak bisa menentukannya saat dia menemukan Dongmyeong sebagai teman sebangkunya yang baru.

Sunghyuk sadar dia menyukai dan menaruh atensi berlebih pada Dongmyeong selama beberapa waktu terakhir, tapi Dongmyeong adalah pemuda ceroboh yang berisik dan memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Sunghyuk di tengah pelajaran. Perkiraan Sunghyuk mengenai Dongmye sebagai teman sebangku dibuktikan pada pelajaran berikutnya dimana Dongmyeong menggumam kalau pelajaran Guru Hwang membingungkan, tidak mendapat balasan dari Sunghyuk yang memilih mencatat sesuai tulisan Guru Hwang di papan tulis.

Pikir Sunghyuk, dia tidak lagi merasa tertarik pada Dongmyeong setelah menemukannya sebagai teman sebangku yang menyebalkan. Tapi, dia hanya melihat Dongmyeong yang menutupi wajah tidur menggunakan buku pelajaran dan mengangkat tangan untuk mewakilkan Dongmyeong, berusaha tidak terlihat aneh dengan senyuman tipis yang membuatnya dipersilahkan oleh Guru. Beruntung, Sunghyuk bisa mendengar penjelasan Guru dan memahaminya, membuatnya mengerjakan dengan mudah dan kembali ke bangkunya tanpa mengganggu tidur Dongmyeong.

Dongmyeong memang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cenderung lamban daripada Sunghyuk, tapi tidak biasanya Dongmyeong melakukan sesuatu tanpa membuat keributan. Sunghyuk tidak menduga dia menemukan tatapan canggung Dongmyeong.

"Itu, begini . . . maksudku . . . " Ragu Dongmyeong selagi berhenti merapikan peralatannya, Sunghyuk melihatnya dengan bingung

"Kenapa?" Dua menit hanya memperhatikan Dongmyeong membuka dan menutup mulut, Sunghyuk melontar tanya secara lisan

"Terima kasih, karena kau membantuku dalam pelajaran sebelumnya" Mata Sunghyuk hanya melihat rambut warna mencolok milik Dongmyeong, saat Dongmyeong akhirnya mengujar suatu kalimat

"Eung, bukan masalah" Balasan singkat Sunghyuk mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat mereka, hanya menemukan beberapa murid yang melakukan piket saat Dongmyeong selesai merapikan peralatannya.

Sunghyuk memperhatikan Dongmyeong yang menyimpan alat tulis dan buku pelajaran dalam tas ransel warna kuning yang belum berubah sedari dua bulan lalu, senandung yang digumamkan oleh Dongmyeong menjadi salah satu perhatian Sunghyuk juga. Kegiatan Sunghyuk memperhatikan Dongmyeong tidak dianggap menarik oleh beberapa murid yang melakukan piket, membuat mereka tidak mengalihkan fokus Sunghyuk.

"Kau menungguku merapikan peralatan?" Pertanyaan Dongmyeong membuat Sunghyuk mengerjap, menyadari kalau dia belum beranjak dan hanya memperhatikan Dongmyeong sedari tadi

"Tidak juga" Bantah Sunghyuk tanpa alasan yang jelas, tidak memiliki keinginan memutar otak dan mengarang alasan

"Oh. Lalu, kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Dongmyeong dibalas anggukan membenarkan Sunghyuk

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" Tujuan pulang yang searah membuat Sunghyuk merasa tidak perlu canggung untuk melontarkan tanya

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa langsung pulang. Aku memiliki jadwal latihan dengan anggota Klub Musik hari ini" Jawab Dongmyeong dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat, dan Sunghyuk berpura tidak mengerti dengan perasaan kecewa dalam dirinya

"Kalau begitu, lain kali . . . " Sunghyuk ingin mengacuhkan perasaan kecewanya, tapi mulutnya melontarkan kata mendahului pemikirannya

"Ah, benar. Lain kali, ayo pulang bersama" Dongmyeong berseru penuh antusias, tidak mendapat protes dari beberapa murid yang sibuk menggerutu selagi membersihkan sisi kelas

"Bukan, bukan pulang bersama yang kumaksud" Lagi, Sunghyuk hanya memberi bantahan tanpa menyertakan maksud sebenarnya. Kali ini dia ingin menjelaskan maksudnya, hanya bingung memilih susunan kata agar tidak terlihat aneh dan terkesan canggung

"Jadi?" Sorotan mata dengan rasa ingin tahu membuat Sunghyuk membuka dan menutup mulutnya selama beberapa waktu

"Kencan!" Nada tinggi dilontarkan tanpa sengaja saat Sunghyuk menyadari Dongmyeong melirik jam dinding seperti memiliki jadwal yang harus dikejar, tidak menyadari kalau nada tinggi yang digunakan menarik perhatian murid lain yang mengerjakan piket

"Lain kali, saat kau memiliki waktu luang, kencanlah denganku" Sunghyuk mulai berpikir kalau efek dari tumpukan tugas tanpa perasaan dari Guru Lee membuat pikiran warasnya kelelahan

"Hah?!" Sunghyuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima penolakan diiringi gerimis hujan pada luar kelas, sebelum melihat Dongmyeong yang tersenyum seperti mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

.

"Kencan!" Dongmyeong berhenti mencuri lirikan pada jam dinding di bagian depan ruang kelas saat mendengar Sunghyuk melontarkan nada tinggi, meragukan pendengarannya walaupun suara keras di tengah suasana tenang ini kedengaran begitu jelas

"Lain kali, saat kau memiliki waktu luang, kencanlah denganku" Kali ini, Dongmyeong sungguh yakin kalau pendengarannya mempermainkannya atau otaknya terlampau kelelahan

"Hah?!" Telinga Dongmyeong masih berfungsi dengan baik, menyadari kalau tidak hanya dia yang merasa terkejut. Sudut bibir Dongmyeong meninggi saat mengetahui murid lain pun merasa terkejut karena artinya Sunghyuk memang mengajak dirinya untuk melakukan kencan kan?

"Tentu, aku memiliki waktu luang di hari lain" Rasanya sudut bibir Dongmyeong melengkung dari telinga kanan hingga telinga kirinya, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senang karena orang yang disenanginya mengajak dirinya kencan

"Bukankah kau memiliki jadwal latihan dengan Klub Musik?" Pertanyaan Sunghyuk tidak meluntur kan senyuman di wajah Dongmyeong, lagipula mereka memiliki jadwal kencan di hari lain kan?

"Iya, aku harus latihan Klub Musik. Sampai jumpa besok, Sunghyuk-ssi" Bukan panggilan akrab, apalagi panggilan istimewa juga panggilan sayang, tapi Dongmyeong menyebutkannya dengan senyum paling bahagia yang dia miliki

"YOOHOO!" Bersikap memalukan dengan berteriak dan melompat riang di lorong bukan sesuatu yang sering dilakukan Dongmyeong, walaupun dia pernah melakukan itu saat kenaikan kelas atau saat dia menemukan namanya diantara pemilik sepuluh peringkat teratas.

" _Aku ingin sekelompok dengan Seo Sunghyuk, kali ini. Aku sering mendengar namanya diabsen, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki obrolan dengannya" Dongmyeong memiliki banyak teman dari kelas ini maupun kelas lain, tapi sejauh yang diingatnya dia belum pernah memiliki obrolan dengan Sunghyuk (bahkan tidak melakukan tegur sapa)._ Pertama kali menjadi teman sekelompok Sunghyuk, bukan pengalaman buruk

 _"Kuharap, makanan dari Kedai Ibuku memperbaiki perasaanmu" Ujar Sunghyuk yang mengantar Dongmyeong hingga halte, menimbulkan perasaan hangat diantara cuaca dingin sehabis hujan._ Dongmyeong tidak memindahkan hatinya dengan cepat, tapi Sunghyuk memberi perasaan nyaman yang tidak ditolaknya

"Maaf, aku terlam . . . ah, syukurlah" Dongmyeong merasakan lega tanpa menjauhkan ekspresi wajahnya dari senyuman, memberi ekspresi yang kelihatan konyol bagi beberapa anggota Klub Musik yang datang lebih dulu darinya. Lontaran tawa dari anggota lain mengingatkan Dongmyeong pada kostum lucu yang dikenakannya di perkemahan musim panas lalu, melebarkan senyum karena senang menciptakan tawa orang lain.

Iya, kebahagiaan seperti itu yang dia rasakan pada saat ini. Hanya kebahagiaan yang sederhana dan terkesan kecil bagi sebagian orang, namun terasa hangat dan memiliki nilai besar bagi orang lain. Kebahagiaan sederhana yang berusaha dia bagikan dengan melempar sapa juga tersenyum pada orang lain, menjadi 'pengganti' Sinar Matahari yang ditutupi awan gelap mengandung jutaan liter air pada sore ini.

Dongmyeong menjadikan cuaca berhujan sebagai cuaca favoritnya, sesaat setelah dia mendudukkan diri di posisinya dan melirik hujan yang membentur jendela ruangan Klub Musik. Tidak berbeda dari Sunghyuk yang mengukuhkan hal tersebut di tempat perhentian bis, dengan payung merah jambu hasil pinjaman dari teman sekelasnya.

 _ **. END .**_

Aku berharap masih ada yang ingat dengan seri ini, walaupun lama ngga di update. Aku seneng karena ternyata aku bukan satu-satunya yang shipperin Sunghyuk-Dongmyeong, dan karena ada juga yang ngebiasin Daehyeon (sebenarnya aku belum bisa milih bias di RAINZ sih, semuanya kesayangan yang kesingkir di awal banget).

Kurang dari sepekan lagi, RAINZ akhirnya debut dan aku sempet mikir bakalan ngeliat momen Sunghyuk sama Dongmyeong di acara musik. Tapi, malah denger Dongmyeong (dan beberapa anggota MAS lainnya) mau ikutan The Unit. Berharap yang terbaik aja lah buat Sunghyuk, Dongmyeong, RAINZ dan MAS.

(Jungjung sama Eunki, siapa yang jadi uke ya?)


	3. Chapter 3 : Jungjung-Eunki version

~.~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Jungjung-Eunki version)**

['YH Next' Jungjung x 'RAINZ' Eunki]

 _Warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

~.~

Eunki menyukai seni tari semenjak lama, hanya melakukannya secara diam-diam karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh sang Ayah yang tidak ingin anaknya melakukan hal yang dianggap membuang waktu (mengingat Kakak Eunki yang enggan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga dan berhasil melakukan karir di dunia modeling). Promosi yang dilakukan para senior untuk mengenalkan Klub –atau kasarnya penambah kegiatan melelahkan– hanya direspon seadanya oleh Eunki, hingga perwakilan senior dari Klub Dance mulai melakukan pertunjukan singkat yang menyita fokus Eunki.

Nama aslinya adalah Zhu Zheng Ting atau dipanggil 'Jungjung' selama berada di Korea, dia berasal dari Tiongkok dan itu menjelaskan kenapa aksen bicaranya terkesan lucu hingga mengembangkan senyuman Eunki saat mendengarnya bicara antara sesama senior. Eunki tidak menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya dengan menanyakan banyak hal tentang Jungjung pada Gunmin –senior Eunki di Klub Seni yang satu kelas dengan Jungjung–, membalas pertanyaan 'apa kau menyukai Jungjung' dengan rekah senyum yang menjelaskan lebih baik daripada celoteh panjang yang menguras waktu bebas di jam istirahat.

Eunki bukan orang yang senang belajar hingga mendapat sebutan 'kutu buku' atau sekedar 'siswa teladan' di kelasnya, tapi Eunki juga tidak merutuk pada peraturan sekolah yang menempatkan kegiatan tambahan di hari Sabtu –yang umumnya digunakan sebagai liburan akhir pekan pada sekolah lainnya–. Pemikiran bahwa dia memiliki tambahan hari untuk berpapasan atau hanya melihat Jungjung dari jauh membuat Eunki tidak melontar gerutu dan mempersiapkan diri dengan terburu di hari Sabtu, bagaimanapun dia merasa antusias tapi tubuhnya masih dalam mode 'hari Sabtu adalah hari libur' sepertinya.

Deras hujan menghalangi Eunki yang ingin segera pulang setelah melakukan kegiatan tambahan, hanya mendudukkan diri di bangku lorong dan menarik senyum riang yang dipaksakan pada murid lain yang langsung pulang . . .

"Kamu sendirian?" Eunki mengenal suara dan nada bicara itu, membuatnya mendeham canggung sebelum menoleh untuk memastikan

"Eh?" Eunki sudah menduga kalau pemilik suara adalah Jungjung, tapi dia tidak menduga kalau dia akan menemukan Jungjung sedang menatapnya saat dia menoleh

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengejutkanmu. Maafkan aku" Jungjung melontarkan maaf dengan senyuman yang membuatnya kelihatan bersinar, tindakan ilegal yang membahayakan kenormalan detak jantung Eunki

"Iya, tidak masalah" Tubuh Eunki bergeser menjauh untuk memberikan tempat bagi Jungjung yang hendak duduk, mencegah degupan jantungnya menjadi tidak terkendali jika dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungjung

"Jadi, kamu cuma sendiri?" Jungjung mengulang pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan sebelumnya, tidak memusingkan perihal Eunki menaruh jarak duduk dengan dirinya

"Tidak, aku kan sedang bersama Sunbaenim" Balas Eunki dengan senyuman lebar terkesan lucu dan polos, jawaban dan ekspresi bodoh yang biasa membuat temannya ingin melemparkan sesuatu padanya

"Ah, benar" Balas Jungjung dengan tawa kecil yang membuat Eunki terdiam, ingin merekam bagaimana suara juga ekspresi tawa dari senior favoritnya itu

"Sunbaenim belum pulang karena hujan atau sedang menunggu teman pulang bersama?" Tidak ingin ketahuan memperhatikan sang senior, Eunki melontar pertanyaan sebelum Jungjung menyadari tatapannya

"I . . . iya, mungkin" Nada bicara Jungjung yang ragu membuat Eunki mengernyit bingung, namun setelahnya Pemuda Hong itu tertawa dan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan setelah menyadari Jungjung kesulitan mengerti karena dia mengucap kalimat panjang dengan cepat

"Kenapa Sunbaenim belum pulang?" Eunki menyederhanakan pertanyaannya dan melontarkan dengan kecepatan lamban, memastikan kalau Jungjung memahami perkataannya

"Menunggu latihan Klub Insoo selesai" Senyuman lebar Jungjung hanya dibalas senyum –yang lebih kelihatan seperti ringisan– dari Eunki, tengah merutuki dalam hati kalau dia seharusnya tidak menanyakan itu.

Diantara banyak murid yang dekat dengan Jungjung karena keramahannya, Eunki bisa mengatakan kalau Insoo adalah saingan paling berat baginya, terutama mengingat posisi Insoo sebagai Ketua Kelas juga teman sebangku Jungjung. Gunmin juga mengatakan kalau Insoo yang paling membantu Jungjung dalam segi bahasa, pelajaran, juga pertemanan. Intinya, Eunki merasa kalah setiap kali mulai membandingkan diri dengan Insoo.

"Ah, begitu" Kepala Eunki mengangguk paham dengan senyum dipaksakan, melihat Jungjung mengangguk membenarkan sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Perasaannya memburuk saat Jungjung menyebut nama 'Insoo' dengan ekspresi riang, membuatnya sibuk melontar gerutu samar dengan bahasa tak terdefinisikan

"Kamu sendiri, belum pulang?" Pertanyaan Jungjung membuat Eunki kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada sang senior

"Iya, aku tidak bisa pulang karena hujan masih deras" Eunki memasang ekspresi sedih untuk mempermudah Jungjung memahami apa yang dia katakan, ekspresi yang kelihatannya dianggap lucu oleh Jungjung karena dia tersenyum melihatnya

"Kamu mau kupinjamkan jaket hujan?" Jungjung menawarkan dengan senyum tipis, membuat Eunki sulit mengatakan 'tidak' sekalipun dia ingin memberi kesan 'anak manis yang tidak senang merepotkan orang lain' pada awalnya. Tidak mungkin juga Eunki benar-benar menolak karena dia memiliki tayangan akhir pekan yang ingin dia tonton

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sunbaenim?" Khawatir dirinya melontarkan persetujuan dengan nada semangat berlebihan, Eunki mengalihkan pembicaraan terlebih dahulu

"Aku pulang bersama Insoo dan Sangbin, rencananya kami ingin menjenguk Kiwon karena tadi dia ijin sakit" Nada bicara Jungjung yang lucu juga penjelasan kalau dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Insoo membuat Eunki tersenyum, beruntung karena gemuruh hujan menggoyah perhatian Jungjung darinya

"Kapan aku harus mengembalikan jaket hujan milik Sunbaenim?" Eunki menggigit bibir bawah untuk mencegahnya tersenyum terlalu lebar, tidak menyadari kalau itu membuat senyumnya kelihatan aneh. Jungjung membalas senyuman Eunki yang terkesan canggung, dengan senyum canggung lainnya

"Terserah padamu, bukan masalah kalau kau meminjam panjang" Jawab Jungjung yang menimbulkan kerutan tidak mengerti di wajah Eunki, Jungjung sendiri memasang ekspresi berpikir dan menggumam seperti mengingat kosakata tertentu

"Jadi, bukan masalah kalau aku meminjamnya untuk waktu yang panjang?" Koreksi Eunki yang membuat Jungjung melihatnya dengan pandangan berbinar

"Benar, itu maksudku. Tunggu sebentar" Ekspresi serius Jungjung yang sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya kelihatan lebih menarik bagi Eunki, dibandingkan kubangan air yang mulai terbentuk di bagian tidak rata dari lapangan luar ruangan

"Untukmu" Tangan Jungjung mengulurkan tas khusus jaket hujan di wajah Eunki, memberikannya dengan senyuman ramah yang menambah olahraga jantung Eunki

"Sunbaenim meminjamkannya untukku. Terima kasih, Jungjung-Sunbaenim" Eunki memperbaiki selagi menerima jaket hujan milik Jungjung, tersenyum lebar hingga dia merasa sudut bibir menyen tuh dua sudut bibirnya

"Kau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Jungjung, mendapat anggukan membenarkan dari Eunki

"Iya. Eung, namaku Hong Eun Ki" Eunki mengenalkan diri sebagai pengalihan, sebelum Jungjung menanyakan darimana atau bagaimana Eunki mengetahui namanya

"Jung! Kau ingin menjenguk Kiwon bersama kami, atau tidak?" Pandangan Eunki menjadi tajam untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Jungjung, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena Insoo dan Sangbin berada di lorong menuju mereka

"Iya, Insoo. Tunggu sebentar" Kepala Eunki mengangguk tanda mengerti, sebelum Jungjung mengucap sampai jumpa secara lisan padanya. Jungjung mengatupkan mulut dan hanya memberi senyum pada akhirnya, mengusap puncak kepala Eunki sebelum dia berlalu.

Tetangga Eunki berpikir kalau Eunki tengah sakit, saat Eunki melempar sapaan dan senyum terlalu riang padanya. Eunki bukan sosok menyebalkan yang memasang ekspresi galak pada sikap baik orang lain, hanya saja seringkali dia terlalu lelah untuk memberi sapaan dengan senyum saat berpapasan dengan tetangga sepulang sekolah. Pinjaman jaket hujan dari Jungjung membuat tenaga Eunki terisi penuh, hingga dia menerima pesanan makan malamnya, masih dengan senyum lebar.

Perkiraan cuaca kalau hari ini berpotensi turun hujan membuat Eunki menoleh pada jaket hujan yang dia jemur di balkon apartemen, memilih untuk memindahkan rak jemuran pada sisi kosong di ruang apartemennya. Kegiatan jalan dibatalkan oleh temannya karena melihat tayangan perkiraan cuaca, membuat Eunki hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setiap kali dia melihat rak jemuran di samping Televisi.

.

Bisnis Keluarga yang diwariskan pada Eunki bukanlah bisnis dengan gedung besar yang memiliki banyak lantai dan lift, melainkan usaha di bidang kuliner rumahan yang membuat ayahnya menuntut Eunki untuk mempelajari bahan masakan daripada mengikuti pelajaran menari. Ayah juga Ibu Eunki selalu memberikan posisi ganda saat Eunki mengunjungi rumah sekaligus restoran keluarganya tiap bulan, memaksimalkan waktu Eunki di rumah untuk mempelajari bagaimana seharusnya melayani pelanggan juga cara memasak menu andalan dari restoran keluarganya.

Kereta menuju apartemennya tidak memiliki durasi panjang dimana Eunki leluasa untuk tidur tanpa mengkhawatirkan stasiun tujuannya, tapi kegiatan melelahkan karena padatnya pengunjung membuat Eunki tidak menahan rasa kantuknya dan memilih untuk melelapkan diri di tengah perjalanan pada beberapa kesempatan. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia merutuki kecerobohan tidur di kendaraan umum, Eunki terus mengulangnya setiap kali dia selesai mengunjungi rumah (tipe orang yang malas mengingat kesalahan di masa lalu).

Posisi Eunki yang tidak bersandar membuat tubuhnya cenderung mengikuti pergerakan kereta, utamanya saat dia tertidur. Kepala Eunki bersinggungan dengan bahu dari penumpang di sebelahnya, saat kereta berhenti di stasiun entah apa . . .

"Posisi tidurmu kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman, seharusnya kau menyandar pada bangku saja" Suara dan nada bicara yang tidak asing membuat Eunki mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Jungjung sebagai si pemilik bahu yang bersinggungan dengan kepalanya

"Eung?" Eunki mengerjap dengan lamban, belum sepenuhnya bangun dan menyadari siapa yang berada di sebelahnya

"Kau ini adik kelas payung kan?" Pertanyaan Jungjung membuat Eunki mengerjap cepat, mengumpulkan kesadaran dan menyadari siapa orang di sebelahnya

"Jungjung-Sunbaenim" Mata Eunki melebar, saat dia menyadari penumpang di sebelahnya adalah kakak kelas yang disukainya selama beberapa saat terakhir

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan, hingga tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman" Komentar Jungjung, membuat pipi Eunki dihiasi rona kemerahan walau sebenarnya tidak ada kata manis atau gombalan dari sang senior

"Hari ini aku mengunjungi rumah dan membantu restoran milik keluargaku, jadi aku sedikit lelah" Balas Eunki, menjelaskan

"Lanjutkan istirahatmu saja, kalau begitu. Maaf karena aku mengganggu istirahatmu" Jungjung berujar dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman, membuat Eunki merasa gemas dengan orang yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

Eunki ingat kalau Gunmin memutar mata dengan malas, saat Eunki mulai membicarakan Jungjung karena itu artinya obrolan mereka tidak akan selesai dengan cepat. Jungjung memiliki nada bicara yang menggemaskan, gerakan tari yang mengagumkan, penampilan fisik yang menarik, juga ekspresi wajah yang tidak membosankan untuk dilihat. Mudahnya, Eunki menyukai setiap bagian dari Jungjung.

"Tidak, itu tindakan yang tidak sopan. Aku sedang bertemu dan bicara dengan senior" Kata Eunki, menolak

"Aku mengganggumu?" Jungjung bertanya dengan pemahamannya, Eunki menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat untuk membantah pemikiran Jungjung

"Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud, lagipula Jungjung-Sunbaenim hanya menempati bangku di sebelahku" Ujaran Eunki tidak menghilangkan ekspresi bingung di wajah Jungjung

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah kalau kau ingin tidur kan?" Perkataan Jungjung tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Eunki, membenarkan ucapan sang senior secara tidak langsung

"Tapi, aku tidak sering bertemu juga mengobrol santai dengan Jungjung-Sunbaenim" Eunki pikir dia tidak lagi memiliki wajah untuk melihat Jungjung saat dia mengatakan itu, tapi ekspresi bingung Jung jung membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangan

"Ah, benar. Kenapa kita tidak sering bertemu atau mengobrol santai di sekolah?" Pertanyaan Jungjung membuat Eunki mengernyit, turut mempertanyakan hal yang sama dalam hati

"Entahlah" Balas Eunki pada akhirnya, tidak menemukan alasan selain dirinya yang merasa canggung untuk mendekati Jungjung lebih dulu

"Apakah karena aku kelihatan menakutkan, saat berada di sekolah?" Terkaan Jungjung membuat Eunki melontarkan tawa keras, tidak tahu bagaimana Jungjung pikir dirinya kelihatan menakutkan. Jungjung itu tampan hanya dengan berdiam diri dan menjadi menggemaskan saat mulai berbicara, tapi tidak ada bagian dari Jungjung yang dianggap menyeramkan oleh Eunki

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak menyeramkan" Eunki menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa atau senyuman lebar, tidak ingin membuat Jungjung merasa tersinggung dengan reaksi gelinya

"Kupikir, kita tidak sering mengobrol karena aku menyeramkan bagimu" Eunki menyadari penggunaan 'kita' yang dipilih Jungjung untuk menyebut Eunki dan dirinya sendiri, memikirkan cara meresponnya sementara rona kemerahan di wajah Eunki menyebar dengan cepat

"Aku malah khawatir kalau aku dianggap tidak sopan, karena menertawakan Jungjung-Sunbaenim" Ujar Eunki, menutupi rona kemerahannya dengan celotehan

"Maksudnya, kau ingin menertawakan nada bicaraku?" Tanya Jungjung yang membuat Eunki kembali menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menertawakan Jungjung-Sunbaenim. Tapi . . . iya, nada bicara Jungjung-Sunbaenim memang lucu" Eunki tidak menemukan alasan yang meyakinkan dan memilih untuk mengatakan dengan jujur

"Eo, temanku juga masih tertawa jika mereka mendengarku berbicara Bahasa Korea" Tidak ada ekspresi tersinggung saat Jungjung memberi balasan, bahkan dia memberi senyuman tipis seperti memahami perkataan Eunki

"Jungjung-Sunbaenim tidak merasa tersinggung atau marah?" Tanya Eunki

"Tidak, lagipula mereka ingin membantuku dengan memberikan tips. Aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana tips itu" Jawab Jungjung, mendapat respon mengernyit dari Eunki. Eunki masih menangkap maksud dari perkataan Jungjung yang terkesan patah, tapi dia tidak tahu tips seperti apa yang dimaksud

"Tips?" Ulang Eunki dengan ekspresi bertanya, kepala Jungjung mengangguk untuk membenarkan

"Kata mereka, cara ampuh adalah memiliki Kekasih yang fasih menggunakan Bahasa Korea" Jelas Jungjung yang membuat Eunki terdiam, pernah mendengar hal seperti itu tapi meragukan akuratnya

"Kupikir, tidak perlu memiliki Kekasih. Kalau kau memiliki teman dekat yang membuatmu nyaman, tentu kau ingin mengobrol panjang dengannya dan memahami apapun yang dia katakan. Kau ingin mengerti kata cepat yang dia lontar dengan ekspresi senang, umpatan yang dia lontar dengan gerutu kecil, juga lainnya" Eunki melontarkan pemikirannya, menerima respon Jungjung yang tertawa kecil di sebelahnya

"Hanya menyebutku dengan sebutan 'kau', tidak lagi menggunakan embel?" Perkataan Jungjung membuat Eunki melebarkan mata, menyadari dia sudah menyebut Jungjung menggunakan kata ganti 'kau' daripada 'Sunbaenim'

"Maafkan aku, Jungjung-Sunbaenim. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan" Eunki berujar, tidak ingin Jungjung memberi cap 'adik kelas tidak sopan' padanya

"Bukan masalah. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab atau 'Hyung', itu bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih akrab kan?" Jungjung tidak menggombal, tapi Eunki merasa wajahnya memanas karena perkataan Jungjung

"Aku mengerti, Jungjung-Hyung" Balas Eunki, menemukan senyum Jungjung yang memperparah rona kemerahan di wajah Eunki

"Kau berhenti di stasiun apa, Eunki?" Tidak ada sebutan kesayangan atau imbuhan akrab, tapi Eunki baru mengetahui namanya bisa kedengaran indah selain dari orangtuanya

"Eung? Ah, aku turun di stasiun ini" Respon Eunki dengan lamban, meski telinganya menangkap pemberitahuan untuk perhentian berikutnya sebagai tujuannya. Obrolan bersama Jungjung membuat Eunki melupakan kantuknya di perjalanan, tidak lagi merutuk karena dia tertidur dan mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk menggunakan transportasi lain menuju apartemennya

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di Sekolah" Tidak ada ekspresi kecewa di wajah Jungjung saat tahu Eunki sudah tiba di tujuan, tapi Eunki senang karena ucapan Jungjung mengingatkan kalau mereka akan kembali bertemu di sekolah besok

"Sampai jumpa, Jungjung-Hyung" Balas Eunki dengan senyum lebar, melangkah cepat tanpa menoleh untuk menutupi warna kemerahan di wajahnya.

Tetangga Eunki mengurungkan keinginan untuk mengajak peliharaannya bermain di Taman karena hujan ringan, membuatnya memandang aneh pada Eunki yang melangkah ringan diantara hujan. Lagi, sapaan Eunki tidak mendapat respon menyenangkan dari sang tetangga yang mengernyit bingung. Walau tidak mengenal secara dekat, tetangga itu yakin dia pernah mendengar Eunki merutuki hujan yang membuat pakaian basah.

Eunki memastikan semua tugas untuk besok sudah dia kerjakan dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas, tidak ingin memiliki pertemuan dengan Jungjung saat dia melakukan hukuman karena tidak menyelesai kan atau tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Lupa dengan larangan tidur sehabis makan, Eunki mencuci wajah dan membungkus diri dengan selimut pada pukul sembilan agar dia tidak mendapat hukuman karena terlambat. Intinya, dia harus memberi kesan baik di hadapan Jungjung.

.

Eunki bisa dipastikan bukanlah murid teladan yang mendahulukan tugas daripada liburan, bahkan dia mengerjakan atau menyalin tugas dari temannya di saat terakhir. Tapi, Eunki menyukai gagasan murid teladan dimana senior kelas dua membantu junior sebagai persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas, selama senior dan junior saling menyetujui. Tidak memfokuskan diri pada peringkat, Eunki membujuk Jungjung yang berada di peringkat tengah untuk menjadi pembimbingnya.

Kain yang membingkai jendela disibak oleh Eunki setelah dia menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar bersama sang senior, Eunki menghembuskan nafas dengan lega karena dia sudah mengangkat jemuran miliknya sebelum melakukan kegiatan belajar. Jungjung menggumam dengan bahasa asal di belakang Eunki, ekspresi sendunya yang terlihat samar di jendela membuat Eunki berpikir kalau apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang senior tentu bukan hal menyenangkan.

Jungjung hanya berdiri canggung di sebelah Eunki, yang belum beranjak dari sisi jendela, bukan hal biasa. Eunki mengingat kalau biasanya Jungjung langsung menuju rak sepatu dan menggunakan alas kakinya, memuji Eunki yang mengerjakan tugas dengan baik sebelum berlalu untuk pulang . . .

"Kau tidak bisa pulang karena hujan sedang deras, Hyung?" Tebakan Eunki mendapat anggukan membenarkan dari Jungjung, masih memasang ekspresi sendu yang terlihat lucu menurut Eunki

"Aku bisa langsung pulang, kalau kau memiliki payung yang bisa kugunakan" Perkataan Jungjung membuat Eunki memasang ekspresi mengingat

"Payungku ada tiga, sebenarnya. Payung pertama hilang saat aku berada di Kampus, payung kedua dipinjam oleh tetangga di ruang apartemen sebelah, dan payung ketiga sudah lama tidak digunakan sehingga sulit dibuka secara sempurna" Ujar Eunki, Jungjung membulatkan mulut dan menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti.

Eunki yakin dia masih memiliki satu payung layak pakai di kamar, tapi kesempatan berdua dengan Jungjung adalah kesempatan yang tidak sering dia temukan dan sayang untuk dia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku . . . boleh aku menunggu hujan reda disini?" Pertanyaan ragu Jungjung dibalas anggukan yakin dari Eunki, si Hong menggigit pipi bagian dalam untuk menahan senyumannya agar tidak menjadi terlalu lebar

"Tentu, aku memiliki beberapa film yang baru diunduh dan belum menontonnya. Maksudku, kalau Hyung ingin, kita bisa menunggu hujan reda dengan menonton film" Kepala Jungjung mengangguk untuk menyetujui usulan Eunki, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Eunki yang menaruh laptop pada meja

"Zootopia" Eunki mendengar Jungjung yang menggumam untuk membaca judul film, tidak melihat adanya ekspresi geli di wajah Pemuda Zhu itu saat dia mencuri lirikan padanya

"The Secret Life of Pets"

"Kung Fu Panda 3"

"Finding Dory"

"Fifty Shades of Grey"

Manik Eunki melebar saat mendengar judul terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Jungjung, menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jungjung yang memandang bingung terhadapnya

"Hyung tidak melihat judul film seperti itu di laptopku, mengerti?" Kata Eunki yang membuat Jungjung mengernyit bingung

"Film seperti itu, maksudmu seperti apa?" Bingung Jungjung yang membuat Eunki mengibaskan tangan seperti mengatakan kalau yang dia katakan sebelumnya tidaklah penting, sementara Eunki merutuki temannya yang mengirimkan film itu padanya (melupakan kalau dia sendiri yang meminta film itu karena ingin tahu)

"Kita akan menonton Boss Baby saja, Jungjung-Hyung setuju?" Jungjung mengangkat bahunya seperti mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah masalah, lagipula dia tidak mengetahui kebanyakan film yang disimpan Eunki dalam laptopnya

"Aku setuju saja, itu kedengaran lucu" Perkataan yang dilontar Jungjung dengan polos, hanya dibalas senyuman Eunki yang bersyukur karena Jungjung tidak lagi menanyakan film sebelumnya, menjadi ungkapan syukur kedua setelah hujan menghalangi keinginan Jungjung untuk langsung pulang

"Padahal aku tidak menolak, kalau kau ingin menonton Fifty Shades of Grey" Eunki menoleh pada Jungjung yang membuka suara, saat dia menekan tombol 'play'

"Eung?" Bingung Eunki yang dibalas tatapan Jungjung padanya, bukan lagi tatapan polos juga menggemaskan seperti yang biasa dilihat oleh Eunki. Eunki tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengatakannya, tapi pandangan Jungjung membuat perasaan Eunki berdebar lebih cepat

"Ah, terlalu cepat" Jungjung menggumam, sebelum dia menaruh fokus pada film yang diputarkan Eunki dan membiarkan Eunki terdiam. Gemuruh hujan menarik Eunki dari pose diamnya, menyadari Jungjung menonton film dengan tersenyum dan turut menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

.

"Fifty Shades of Grey" Jungjung menangkap siluet Eunki menegakkan posisi duduk yang sebelumnya terkesan santai, saat dia menyebutkan judul film rating dewasa itu. Jungjung berada di usia dimana dia memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar pada hal dewasa, belum lagi dirinya memiliki banyak teman yang membicarakan hal dewasa saat berkumpul

"Hyung tidak melihat judul film seperti itu di laptopku, mengerti?" Perkataan Eunki membuat Jungjung mengernyit, tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berpura tidak melihat judul itu. Dirinya dan Eunki menempati bangku sekolah tingkat menengah atas, cukup dewasa untuk melihat seperti itu walau sebenarnya belum legal

"Film seperti itu, maksudmu seperti apa?" Bingung Jungjung, masih tidak mengerti bagian yang salah dari film itu. Dia tidak akan mengatakan Eunki bermaksud menggodanya, sekalipun Eunki memiliki film itu dan memperlihatkan padanya.

Jungjung tidak bodoh juga tidak terlalu polos untuk memahami ketertarikan Eunki padanya, dan dia mengakui kalau Eunki menarik perhatiannya sedari mereka bertemu di hari berhujan. Bagaimana Eunki merangkul temannya, menepuk bahu temannya yang melamun, juga pandang Eunki yang mengarah padanya setiap kali mereka berpapasan juga bertemu.

"Kita akan menonton Boss Baby saja, Jungjung-Hyung setuju?" Jungjung mengangkat bahunya seperti mengatakan kalau itu bukanlah masalah, membentuk senyum tipis di bibirnya karena ekspresi gugup juga canggung dari Eunki

"Aku setuju saja, itu kedengaran lucu" Ujar Jungjung dengan nada riang, bersikap sepolos mungkin. Tidak hanya Eunki yang bersikap mahal dan ingin memperlihatkan kesan baik di hadapan Jungjung, Jungjung juga menahan diri untuk tidak terburu dalam mendekati Eunki

"Padahal aku tidak menolak, kalau kau ingin menonton Fifty Shades of Grey" Gumaman Jungjung hanya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi suasana tenang karena film belum mulai membuat Eunki mendengarnya

"Eung?" Saat ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungjung melihat ekspresi bingung Eunki, tapi pemikiran mengenai hal dewasa dan ekspresi menggemaskan dari Eunki membuat pikiran Jungjung mengarah pada hal yang iya-iya

"Ah, terlalu cepat" Jungjung menggumam, sebelum dia menaruh fokus pada film yang diputar Eunki. Bagaimanapun dia belum menyatakan perasaan pada Eunki dan mereka belum memiliki hubungan yang jelas, membuatnya canggung hanya dengan genggaman tangan atau menyandarkan kepala di bahu

"Hujannya deras" Gumaman Eunki terdengar sebelum dia merapatkan diri pada Jungjung, Jungjung hanya membiarkan. Senyuman di wajah Jungjung bukan lagi karena film yang dilihatnya, melainkan tingkah Eunki yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara hujan yang semakin kencang (atau, hanya ingin merapatkan diri pada Jungjung). Tingkah Eunki nya sangat menggemaskan.

 ** _. END ._**

Baru ngeupdate setelah RAINZ udah debut sekitaran sebulan, padahal idenya udah ada dari selesai nulis Sunghyuk-Dongmyeong. Disini, berasa ngga sih Jungjung itu Seme dan Eunki jadi Uke? Aku lebih seneng ngebayangin Jungjung jadi karakter yang terkesan pasif juga diam-diam mengejutkan, tapi kesannya jadi rada nguke ya (aku seneng JungKi entah Eunki seme atau Jungjung seme, tapi kadang aku terlalu gemas sama senyuman Jungjung).

Akhir kata, silahkan review nya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20171118_


	4. Chapter 4 : Wontak-Yeonkuk version

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Wontak-Yeonkuk version)**

['RAINZ' Wontak x 'I One' Yeonkuk]

 _Warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

~.~

Wontak melupakan keinginannya untuk berangkat menuju Kampusnya saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Yeonkuk, bukan karena dia terpana terhadap sosok Yeonkuk di pertemuan pertama, melainkan karena Pemuda itu menghalangi langkahnya di ruangan tangga darurat. Pemuda belum dikenal Wontak itu terlihat kepayahan membawa kardus besar yang kemungkinan berisi barang pindahan, karena Wontak tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Kesan pertama haruslah baik, jadi Wontak menawarkan bantuan yang tidak ditolak oleh orang baru yang menjadi tetangga sama lantainya.

Pemuda marga Kim itu mengenalkan namanya di pertemuan ketiga mereka, saat mereka terkunci di ruangan tangga dan harus membolos dari kegiatan masing-masing. Bukan hanya mereka yang terkunci, tapi beberapa orang sudah kembali dengan keluhan mengenai fasilitas gedung yang buruk. Lift Gedung macet atau bahkan tidak bergerak selama beberapa jam, juga pegawai lalai yang mematikan listrik gedung dan beberapa kali mengunci pintu keluar dari ruangan tangga. Para penghuni mengeluh mengenai berbagai kekurangan dari fasilitas gedung, namun tidak juga pindah karena harga sewa di Gedung ini murah.

Keluhan tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau Wontak tidak memiliki pemasukan yang cukup untuk memilih gedung lain yang lebih layak, jadi Wontak memilih untuk membuang keinginan mengumpat sekalipun dia sering mengalami situasi tidak menyenangkan. Kejadian terjebak di ruang lift yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik sudah dia alami belasan kali, entah saat dia sedang sendiri atau saat bersama dengan penghuni-penghuni lainnya. Tapi, pengalaman terjebak hanya berdua adalah pengalaman baru bagi Wontak.

Pandangan Wontak juga Yeonkuk mengarah pada bagian atas dari lift, terkejut dengan gerakan lift yang terhenti. Yeonkuk melihat pada Wontak yang menghembuskan nafas di sebelahnya, Pemuda yang merupakan tetangga sama lantainya kelihatan sudah terbiasa walau juga sempat tersentak . . .

"Duduklah, biasanya ini berlangsung lebih dari satu jam" Wontak mengujar selagi mendudukkan diri di lantai dari lift, mempersilahkan Yeonkuk duduk di hadapannya seperti Tuan Rumah bicara pada tamu berkunjung

"Kau tidak berusaha teriak dan meminta tolong?" Kernyit tidak mengerti Yeonkuk mendapat balasan yang sama dari Wontak, kepalanya mendongak karena Yeonkuk masih tidak merubah posisi berdirinya

"Ini adalah akhir pekan. Kemungkinan orang yang ingin bangun dari kasur mereka di pukul delapan pagi sangat kecil, jadi itu hanya membuang tenaga saja" Wontak menjawab, mengingat pengalaman dirinya terjebak selama lebih dari satu jam pada akhir pekan sebelumnya

"Termasuk dengan para pengurus gedung?" Pertanyaan Yeonkuk mendapat anggukan membenarkan dari Wontak

"Hanya pengawas kamera yang berjaga di akhir pekan, tapi biasanya mereka tidak bangun dengan cepat di akhir pekan. Entahlah, aku hanya mendengar cerita dari tetanggaku yang pernah terjebak di waktu seperti ini" Tangan Wontak memberi isyarat agar Yeonkuk duduk, kali ini dituruti oleh Yeonkuk

"Kau adalah pendengar yang baik, kelihatannya" Komentar Yeonkuk membuat Wontak tertawa kecil

"Kau memberi pujian untukku? Terima kasih, aku memang pendengar yang baik untuk teman-temanku" Balas Wontak, besar kepala. Dengusan malas Yeonkuk membalas ucapan terkesan kelebihan rasa percaya diri Wontak, reaksi lucu yang kembali menggelitik sudut bibir Wontak

"Apakah kita tidak bisa menghubungi petugas untuk membuka pintu lift?" Pertanyaan Yeonkuk tidak mendapat balasan dari Wontak, merasa tidak perlu melakukannya karena Yeonkuk sendiri mengambil ponsel di saku celana dan tidak melihat tanda sinyal di layar bagian atas

"Paling tidak, kau memiliki seseorang yang menemanimu pada pengalaman pertamamu terjebak di lift gedung ini" Kata Wontak, mengungkapkan sisi baik dari kejadian ini menurutnya

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang tanpa pasangan yang menyedihkan, saat kau mengatakan itu" Respon Yeonkuk

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu, walau aku memang tidak memiliki pasangan saat ini. Kau ingin men daftar sebagai pasanganku?" Perkataan Wontak menerima pandangan menilai dari Yeonkuk

"Kau ini memang selalu kelebihan percaya diri?" Tanya Yeonkuk mendapat anggukan pasti dari Wontak, membenarkan dengan gestur penuh percaya diri

"Iya. Apa kau berharap, kalau aku hanya bersikap seperti ini di hadapanmu?" Pertanyaan Wontak dibalas gerakan menggeleng dari Yeonkuk

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau tidak memiliki pasangan, padahal wajahmu tampan dan kau adalah pendengar yang baik" Yeonkuk membalas dengan sarkastik

"Aku hanya mendengar 'wajahmu tampan dan kau adalah pendengar yang baik' dari ucapanmu, jadi terima kasih" Balas Wontak dengan ekspresi percaya diri, mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Yeonkuk

"Tapi, apakah suara hujan terdengar disini?" Yeonkuk bertanya dengan kernyitan tidak nyaman

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Kenapa? Apa kau memiliki ketakutan pada suara hujan?" Mata Wontak tidak melepas Yeonkuk yang enggan memberi jawaban, entah menggunakan lisan maupun gerak kepala.

Wontak tahu ada orang yang memiliki ketakutan pada hujan, walau tidak ada orang dikenalnya yang memiliki ketakutan pada hujan. Bagi Wontak yang memiliki kesenangan untuk bermain hujan di masa kecil, dia tidak memahami alasan orang takut terhadap rintikan hujan, aroma menenangkan, ataupun suara yang dihasilkannya.

"Eo" Balasan Yeonkuk hanya berupa gumam samar, membuat Wontak mengingat percakapan mereka yang terselak lamunannya

"Kau takut pada hujan?" Wontak bertanya untuk memastikan

"Tidak, aku hanya takut pada gemuruhnya" Yeonkuk menggunakan volume kecil untuk menjawab, suasana tenang di lift membantu suaranya didengar oleh Wontak

"Ah, ini buruk" Ujar Wontak dengan ekspresi mendramatisir, yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Yeonkuk

"Kenapa?" Ekspresi serius Yeonkuk membuat Wontak ingin mengerjainya lebih jauh, lagipula Yeonkuk kelihatan belum sadar kalau Wontak hanya bercanda

"Hujan disini selalu diiringi dengan gemuruh, suaranya juga sangat keras hingga aku tidak bisa tidur kalau sedang hujan" Ekspresi Wontak yang berlebihan seharusnya mudah diketahui, tapi Yeonkuk kelihatan mempercayainya

"Benarkah?" Posisi Yeonkuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Wontak, menyentuhkan ujung sepatunya dengan sepatu Wontak

"Kau tidak perlu takut, lagipula ada aku" Wontak tidak merencanakan perkataan itu, tapi sorot lega dalam mata Yeonkuk membuat Wontak tidak menyesali perkataannya.

Wontak hanya ingin menjahili tetangga sama lantainya tersebut, tapi reaksi menggemaskan Yeonkuk membuat Wontak ingin sungguhan menjaganya saat hujan gemuruh sedang turun. Tempat tinggal Wontak termasuk daerah yang jarang dibasahi hujan, dan hujan tidak selalu diiringi dengan gemuruh teramat keras seperti yang dikatakan oleh Wontak.

Yeonkuk tengah memprotes kebohongan Wontak saat gemuruh hujan terdengar dengan keras, membuat Yeonkuk meringkuk dan menutup telinganya seperti anak kecil. Wontak tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan orang yang takut pada hujan tapi dia tahu ketakutan manapun perlu ketenangan, jadi dia memeluk Yeonkuk dan mengucap kata penenang untuknya, tidak ditolak oleh Yeonkuk yang merapatkan diri padanya.

.

Wontak memiliki beberapa teman yang tidak tinggal di gedung apartemennya, tapi entah kenapa teman-temannya lebih senang berkumpul di apartemen Wontak yang bersih dan nyaman meski kondisi gedung memiliki kekurangan dari banyak sisi –kalau Wontak berpikir dengan serius, harusnya dia tidak mempertanyakan alasan temannya yang memang malas bersih-bersih–. Malam menjelang hari Sabtu adalah saat dimana apartemen Wontak diisi oleh teman-temannya, tidak lagi diprotes oleh Wontak yang lelah melontar alasan.

Permainan seru yang dilakukan Wontak bersama temannya harus dijeda karena panggilan masuk di ponselnya, menemukan nama kontak 'Kim Yeon Kuk' tertulis di layar sebagai orang yang menghubungi. Wontak memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan permainan selagi dirinya pergi karena memiliki urusan lain, tidak melarang mereka mengambil camilan selama tidak mengubah ruang apartemennya menjadi 'kapal pecah' saat dia tidak mengawasi mereka.

Tangan Wontak menekan beberapa kombinasi angka dari pintu ruang apartemen di sebelahnya, menekan saklar lampu untuk memudahkan dirinya mencari sosok tetangga sebelah rumah sekaligus orang yang menghubunginya beberapa saat lalu . . .

"Kau ini, Hyung" Decakan sebal meluncur dari sela bibir Wontak, saat dia menemukan Yeonkuk yang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Gemuruh hujan membuat Yeonguk merapatkan tangannya pada telinga sebelum dia memberi balasan atau sekedar melempar sapaan pada Wontak, tidak direspon Wontak dengan kernyit bingung atau ekspresi sebal karena merasa terabaikan.

Intensitas terjadinya hujan meningkat sedari satu bulan yang lalu, membuat Wontak meminta kode apartemen Yeonkuk dan leluasa memasukinya karena obrolan mereka tidak cukup untuk meringankan ketakutan yang lebih dewasa. Sementara, Yeonkuk enggan berpindah dari posisi bersembunyinya karena gemuruh keras yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hai, Wontak-ah" Keadaan yang dirasa aman membuat Yeonkuk menjauhkan tangannya dengan ragu dari telinganya, melempar sapaan pada Wontak yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil

"Aku sudah berada disini, jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi" Wontak mendudukkan diri pada bangku makan yang bergeser dari posisi sebelumnya, melihat gelas tinggi terisi penuh di meja

"Aish, ucapanmu. Kau kedengaran seperti orang penting saja" Yeonkuk memberi komentar yang membuat Wontak tertawa kecil

"Kau hanya bangun untuk minum, pada awalnya?" Kepala Wontak merunduk, mencari eksistensi Yeonkuk yang masih bertahan di bawah meja

"Tepatnya, aku ingin minum sebelum berangkat tidur" Jam dinding pada sisi ruangan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, membuat Wontak mempertanyakan apakah kehidupan kuliah Yeonkuk memang sesibuk itu hingga baru pulang menjelang larut malam

"Aku pikir, aku menginjak sesuatu sebelum menyalakan saklar. Kau tidak membiarkan barangmu berantakan kan, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Pertanyaan Wontak tidak mendapat balasan dari Yeonkuk yang kembali merapatkan mulutnya dan menutup telinga karena gemuruh hujan yang keras, gerakan kepala Yeonkuk menggeleng untuk membalas pertanyaan Wontak pada akhirnya

"Paling tidak, aku melemparkan barangku ke bangku karena posisi dekat pintu masuk terlalu rawan diinjak" Kalimat menjawab Yeonkuk terdengar tidak lama setelah gerakan menggeleng yang sebenar nya sudah cukup

"Oh" Respon singkat dengan gerakan mengangkat bahu dari Wontak menandakan dia tidak begitu mempedulikannya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Yeonkuk keluar dari bawah meja makan

"Kau tidak perlu mengulurkan tangan, aku bukan perempuan anggun yang membutuhkan uluran tangan begitu" Balas Yeonkuk, tidak memberi tanda kalau dia ingin keluar dari bawah meja makan

"Bukankah kau memang 'Kekasih Perempuan' dalam hubungan kita, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Tangan Wontak yang terulur di depan wajah Yeonkuk mendapat cubitan keras dari Pemuda Kim itu

"Coba kau ulangi perkataanmu, sekali lagi" Tantang Yeonkuk dengan kernyitan sebal

"Tidak, tidak. Maafkan aku, aku bersalah" Wontak menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Yeonkuk hingga Pemuda itu keluar sendiri

"Apakah aku merepotkan dengan menghubungimu di larut malam seperti ini?" Yeonkuk melontarkan pertanyaan setelah dia berhasil keluar dari bawah meja makan

"Kau yakin, itu adalah pertanyaan, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Wontak melontarkan candaan yang mendapat balasan decak sebal dari Yeonkuk

"Jadi, kau memang berpikir . . . " Pertanyaan Yeonkuk tidak terselesaikan karena gemuruh hujan, membuat Wontak menutupkan dua telinga si yang lebih dewasa menggunakan tangannya

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir kau merepotkan" Kebohongan kalau Wontak mengatakan dia merasa direpotkan oleh Yeonkuk, nyatanya dia menyukai berbagai momen kecil bersama Yeonkuk

"Selain pendengar yang baik, kau juga pembohong yang baik" Komentar Yeonkuk hanya direspon senyuman tipis oleh Wontak, tidak mengiyakan juga tidak mendebat seperti biasa

"Kau tahu, ini juga penebusan karena aku membohongimu mengenai . . . 'JDAR!' . . . gemuruh hujan" Wontak melontarkan alasan, sekedar alasan pendamping dari alasan utamanya untuk melindungi Yeonkuk karena itu kedengaran konyol juga memalukan

"Kau hanya satu kali berbohong, tapi kau terus menemaniku saat aku takut mendengar gemuruh hujan" Balas Yeonkuk

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu datang saat kau menghubungiku karena takut dengan gemuruh hujan?" Tanya Wontak, tidak berharap Yeonkuk mengangguk untuk menjawabnya

"Eung, kau bisa mengabaikan panggilanku. Kau memiliki teman menyenangkan, juga kehidupan yang bagus tanpa perlu memikirkanku" Jawab Yeonkuk seraya melihat jendela, atau arah manapun selain wajah Wontak

"Kau begitu perhatian pada kehidupanku, Yeonkuk-Hyung. Tipe pasangan idaman" Wontak mengujar dengan jahil, membuat Yeonkuk mengarahkan pandangan sebal padanya

"Poinku bukan disana, Joo" Entah Wontak salah melihat atau memang wajah Yeonkuk dihiasi rona merah yang samar, mungkin karena perkataan Wontak mengenai 'pasangan idaman'

"Ah, jadi poinnya adalah aku memiliki teman menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan dan kau memilikiku untuk dipikirkan?" Ekspresi percaya diri di wajah Wontak mendapat tatapan kesal dari Yeonkuk

"Kau belum pernah dilempari gelas kaca ya?" Balasan Yeonkuk hanya menerima cengiran lebar dari Wontak

'JDAR!' Gemuruh keras membuat Wontak mendekatkan dirinya pada Yeonkuk, membiarkan Yeonkuk memeluk pinggangnya seperti anak kecil yang merasa takut dan berlindung pada orang dewasa yang dekat dengannya

"Aku juga ingin mengabaikan panggilanmu, tapi pikiranku terus mengarah padamu, Yeonkuk-Hyung" Suara hujan yang kembali menjadi deras seharusnya cukup untuk menyamar juga menghapus gumaman Wontak

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?" Yeonkuk bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya, membuat Wontak tersenyum geli melihatnya

"Tidak, kau percaya diri sekali. Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan bahwa kau lucu, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Wontak meringis karena cubitan kasar Yeonkuk pada sisi pinggangnya, namun tangan Wontak segera menepuk ringan punggung Yeonkuk saat gemuruh keras kembali terdengar.

Adegan berpelukan Wontak dengan Yeonkuk dihentikan oleh suara anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenal Wontak, anak itu memanggil Yeonkuk dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Yeonkuk menjelaskan dengan terburu kalau Kangmin adalah keponakannya yang dekat dengannya, juga menutup mulut Kangmin saat bocah itu bertanya pada Wontak 'apakah ini Papa? Pasangan Mama?'.

Wontak mungkin saja cemburu karena kehadirannya disingkirkan oleh Kangmin yang lapar, tapi dia tidak menolak permintaan Kangmin untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Papa'. Kangmin yang duduk dengan Wontak, juga Yeonkuk yang memanaskan makanan (dengan earphone menyumbat telinganya) membuat mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kangmin yang mengatakannya, bukan Wontak.

.

Pekan kedua dari musim dingin, Wontak lebih sibuk memastikan penghangat ruangannya berfungsi dengan baik daripada bertemu dengan Yeonkuk dan menenangkan ketakutannya pada gemuruh hujan. Intensitas hujan dengan gemuruh keras sangat jarang dibandingkan dengan badai salju, jadi Wontak tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengan Yeonkuk. Wontak melihat ruang obrolannya dengan nomor Yeonkuk yang disimpannya, hanya menemukan obrolan yang singkat dan padat.

Wontak mendengus saat bahan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis, efek dari kumpulan temannya yang menginap dan menjarah isi kulkasnya. Pintu sebelah apartemen Wontak terbuka saat Wontak selesai mengunci pintunya dan bersiap pergi, ekspresi kusut Yeonkuk membuat Wontak tersenyum geli. Mata Wontak bertemu dengan tatapan kesal milik sang tetangga, menebak dengan mudah kalau suasana hati Yeonkuk sedang buruk.

Pintu lift belum memperlihatkan tanda ingin terbuka, tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Wontak yang bersisian dengan Yeonkuk. Ekspresi terlampau serius Yeonkuk pada ponsel membuat Wontak tidak memulai pembicaraan, sebelum dia menyadari tangga darurat lebih efektif saat ini . . .

"Kau ingin menunggu disini atau menggunakan tangga bersamaku, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Ujaran Wontak memindahkan pandangan Yeonkuk dari layar ponsel, tepatnya pada angka di atas pintu lift yang tidak memperlihatkan perubahan sedaritadi

"Aku akan menggunakan tangga" Tanpa menoleh atau melempar lirikan pada Wontak, Yeonkuk segera berjalan menuju ruang tangga darurat. Wontak menyusul langkahnya dengan kernyitan bingung

"Kau marah padaku, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Wontak bertanya selagi mengimbangi pijakan Yeonkuk, bukan hal sulit karena dia memiliki kaki panjang

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?" Balasan dari Yeonkuk membuat Wontak mengatupkan mulutnya, berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan kemarahan si Kim walau dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan

"Karena aku terus mendekatimu, mungkin?" Wontak tahu itu adalah alasan yang aneh untuk marah pada seseorang, tapi langkah melamban Yeonkuk yang tidak disadarinya membenarkan tebakan itu

"Alasan konyol" Respon Yeonkuk dengan dengus malas, sementara matanya bergerak pada arah selain Wontak di sisinya

"Karena aku tidak memberi kepastian?" Wontak merasa geli dengan tebakannya, tapi Yeonkuk tertinggal dua pijakan dari Wontak karena tebakan itu

"Omonganmu ngawur" Yeonkuk berujar, saat Wontak turut menghentikan langkah dan ingin menanyakan ada apa

"Kau marah karena aku terus mendekatimu tanpa memberi kepastian?" Wontak menyambung kedua tebakannya, melihat tatapan kesal Yeonkuk mengarah padanya sebelum Pemuda marga Kim itu kembali menuruni tangga tanpa menjawabnya

"Kalau kau hanya diam, artinya tebakanku benar ya, Yeonkuk-Hyung?" Langkah Wontak terdengar keras saat dia melangkah lebar untuk menyusul Yeonkuk

"Tidak, aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak marah padamu" Yeonkuk memberi balasan pada akhirnya

"Pembohong" Delikan tidak terima Yeonkuk membuat Wontak tersenyum lebar, menemukan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk marah. Kau memang akrab dengan semua orang, jadi seharusnya aku tidak mengharap kepastian" Ocehan Yeonkuk membuatnya berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan bagi Wontak

"Kau berhak meminta kepastian dariku, karena aku juga membutuhkan pertanggung jawaban darimu" Wontak berhenti saat Yeonkuk kembali terdiam, tidak ingin menabrak tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut

"Apa?" Kernyitan bingung menghiasi wajah Yeonkuk, menggelitik bibir Wontak untuk melontarkan tawa kecil

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu mengenai gemuruh hujan itu, tapi ekspresimu menggemaskan hingga aku sulit meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku memiliki tugas kuliah untuk dipikirkan, tapi aku hanya me mikirkanmu saat ada hujan gemuruh" Wontak tahu perkataannya menggelikan, jadi dia tidak bisa mengangkat wajah selagi mengatakannya

"Kau menjadikanku sebagai alasan tidak mengerjakan tugas?" Perkataan Yeonkuk membuat Wontak mengangkat pandangannya, tidak mengerti kenapa Yeonkuk berfokus pada tugasnya yang terabaikan

"Hal itu penting?" Balas Wontak seraya melihat Yeonkuk mengalihkan pandang darinya, mengerti kalau Yeonkuk merasa canggung dan tidak ingin membuat suasananya semakin canggung

"Tidak" Singkat, respon sederhana dari Yeonkuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka hingga mereka berhenti di ruang tangga menuju lantai satu karena dering ponsel Yeonkuk

"Siapa?" Wontak tidak memiliki hak istimewa untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan pada Yeonkuk, tapi mulutnya bergerak saat dia menyadari ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Yeonkuk

"Tukang Servis, dia tidak bisa datang karena memiliki kepentingan dadakan" Jawab Yeonkuk tanpa mengubah pandangannya

"Penghangat ruanganmu tidak berfungsi?" Tebakan Wontak dibenarkan oleh anggukan Yeonkuk

"Apakah penghangat di semua ruangan juga tidak bekerja dengan baik?" Deham singkat tanda mengiyakan dari Wontak membuat Yeonkuk membuang nafasnya dengan berat

"Aku bisa memperbaiki penghangat ruanganmu, kalau kau mau. Sebagai upah, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan porsi tambahan untukku selama sepekan" Wontak berpikir dirinya tampan dengan tersenyum, tanpa berpikir kalau senyumnya membuat semakin menyebalkan menurut Yeonkuk

"Kau ingin memerasku?" Kesal Yeonkuk yang dibalas gerakan menggeleng dari Wontak, kembali melihat ekspresi kesal Yeonkuk sebagai sesuatu yang lucu hingga dia melebarkan senyuman

"Tidak, aku hanya mencari alasan karena ingin bertemu denganmu" Balas Wontak, masih dengan senyum tampan menurutnya sendiri. Wontak tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkan senyuman itu karena membuat Yeonkuk sulit bernafas dengan benar, Yeonkuk juga tidak akan memberitahunya karena itu memalukan.

.

Kangmin mengusap ujung matanya dan mengerjap lamban sebelum dia melihat Wontak di bangku makan, lebih tepatnya Wontak yang memperhatikan Yeonkuk memasak. Pemandangan tidak asing yang ditemui Kangmin saat dia menginap dua pekan lalu, hanya berbeda karena hujan tidak turun dan wajah Yeonkuk memerah. Seingat Kangmin, wajah Yeonkuk merah kesal karena nomor Tukang Servis tidak bisa dihubungi sebelum dia tidur, tapi dia pikir wajah Yeonkuk bukan memerah karena kesal saat ini.

"Apakah temperatur penghangat ruangannya terlalu panas?" Ujar Wontak, membuat Kangmin menyadari kalau ruangan menjadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?" Yeonkuk membalas dengan nada acuh, kelihatan seperti tidak menaruh perhatian pada perkataan Wontak

"Wajahmu memerah, jadi aku pikir itu karena temperatur penghangat ruangan" Kangmin tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu kalau Wontak sedang tersenyum sok tampan sekaligus menyebalkan saat ini

"Ini bukan karena penghangat ruangan" Bantahan dari Yeonkuk membuatnya kelihatan bodoh, Kangmin menggigit lidahnya agar tidak mengumpat

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, apa karena aku begitu panas?" Perkataan Wontak membuat Kangmin tersedak ludah, merasa telinganya dikotori oleh ucapan narsis dari 'teman dekat' sang Paman

"Eo" Balasan ambigu terkesan membenarkan dari Yeonkuk membuat Kangmin kembali tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri

"Kau setuju kalau aku begitu panas?" Ekspresi Wontak bisa dipastikan begitu menyebalkan saat ini

"Iya. Kau membuatku panas, hingga aku ingin melemparkan panci ini padamu" Yeonkuk membalik badan dengan satu tangannya memegang ujung panci, membuat Kangmin meringis. Dia pikir, dia harus mendekat sebelum adegan kekerasan benar-benar dilakukan

"Mama, Papa" Panggil Kangmin seraya mendekati area dapur, melepaskan tangan Yeonkuk dari panci berisi menu rebusan entah apa

"Oh, 'anak kita' sudah bangun, Yeonkuk-Hyung" Wontak berujar dengan ringan, membantu Kangmin menaiki kursi tinggi di sebelahnya

"Sejak kapan kau dan aku menjadi 'kita'?" Protes Yeonkuk mendapat balasan senyum tipis yang tampan dari Wontak

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya" Kangmin ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Wontak, juga tidak menahan tawa kecilnya karena wajah memerah Yeonkuk. Kangmin senang karena hujan gemuruh tidak turun hari ini, hingga dia bisa melihat interaksi 'orangtuanya' dengan nyaman.

 **. _END_ .**

Daehyun itu member yang paling bikin aku nunggu debutnya RAINZ, tapi setelah mereka debut kenapa aku malah pengen ngebiasin Wontak? Daftar bias aku terus berubah setiap ngeliat video-video mereka, dan belum punya bias tetap sampai sekarang. Karena nyari tokoh buat jadi keponakan Yeonkuk, sekarang aku malah tertarik dan suka sama TRCNG, bikin daftar bias aku makin berantakan sebelum sempat aku bereskan (aku resmi jadi noona fans karena semua anggota TRCNG lebih muda daripada aku).

Akhir kata, silahkan review nya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20171203_


	5. Chapter 5 : Hyunmin-Haknyeon ver

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Hyunmin-Haknyeon ver.)**

['RAINZ' Hyunmin & 'The Boyz' Haknyeon]

 _warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

 **~.~**

Kamar asrama Hyunmin hanya ditempati oleh anak keluarga Byun itu selama satu semester, memilik teman sekamarnya begitu liburan semester pertama berakhir juga menjelang dimulainya semester kedua. Haknyeon itu teman bicara menyenangkan, juga murid yang senang berusaha keras sebelum dia menyerah juga mengikuti langkah Hyunmin untuk meminta jadwal belajar dari kakak kelas dari kamar asrama sebelah mereka. Hyunmin tidak perlu mengatakan kalau dia nyaman juga menyukai kehadiran Haknyeon sebagai teman sekamarnya.

Hyunmin tahu kalau Haknyeon aktif dalam kelompok tari sekolah mereka, tapi tidak melihat secara langsung karena disibukkan latihan jelang kompetisi Tae Kwon Do. Haknyeon terus menyuruh Hyunmin untuk meminum vitamin yang dibawanya dari Jeju saat mereka sempat mengobrol, diabaikan Hyunmin yang tidak sadarkan diri usai mengalami benturan krs di pertandingan latihan. Mata sembab Haknyeon menjadi hal pertama yang Hyunmin lihat saat dia sadar, sulit dilupakan walau sudah terlewat sepekan.

Seragam sekolah Hyunmin diletak sembarang pada sisi tempat tidur miliknya di kamar asrama, begitu juga atribut sekolah lainnya yang dirasa mengganggu dan membuat tubuhnya merasa gerah. Hyunmin menuangkan air panas untuk mi mangkuk instan sebelum mencari pakaian ganti di lemari, hanya menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk mandi dan meraih mi instannya yang siap makan. Langkah di belakangnya membuat Hyunmin menoleh, menemukan cengiran bodoh dari teman sekamarnya.

Haknyeon mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hyunmin dan mengambil mi instan Hyunmin tanpa seijin dari sang pemilik, berpura tidak tahu dengan pandangan sebal yang diarahkan Hyunmin. Posisi duduk yang berdekatan dengan jendela membuat keduanya menoleh saat rintikan hujan membentur kaca . . .

"Makanan panas dan berkuah sangat cocok dengan cuaca ini, mi instan milikku dengan hujan gerimis ini paduan yang sempurna" Hyunmin menekan bagian 'milikku' yang direspon Haknyeon dengan melirik acuh, tebal wajah untuk menyadari sindiran Hyunmin untuknya

"Iya, kau sangat pandai membaca cuaca" Respon Haknyeon selagi mendorong mi instan Hyunmin ke depan sang pemilik

"Kupikir begitu. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi pembawa berita cuaca atau melatih kemampuan pawang hujan, kalau kelompok kami tidak berhasil" Hyunmin mengujar dengan mudah, tidak melihat ekspresi sebal Haknyeon di sebelahnya

"Kau yang mengatakan, kalau kau menerus berlatih dan melakukan yang terbaik, hasil tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu" Pertanyaan Haknyeon mendapat anggukan terkesan basi dari Hyunmin

"Iya, aku mengerti. Rasanya melelahkan untuk membicarakan kegiatan sekolah, ayo membicarakan rencanamu di hari libur" Hyunmin tidak mendengar jawaban dari Haknyeon, berpikir kalau Haknyeon sedang melakukan aksi ngambek dan enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda marga Byun itu tidak mempedulikannya dan memilih untuk memakan mi instan miliknya

 **'** **Buk! Buk! Buk!'** Pukulan keras di bahunya membuat Hyunmin tersedak

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hyunmin yakin dia mengeluarkan suara dengan keras, tapi dia tidak merasa ada suara yang melewati pendengarannya

"Aku sudah berbicara panjang, tapi kau hanya fokus pada mi instan milikmu" Tatapan Hyunmin lekat pada gerakan bibir Haknyeon, mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh teman sekamarnya namun tidak menangkap satu kata pun melalui pendengarannya

"Aku . . . minta maaf?" Nada bicara Hyunmin tidak seimbang, kehilangan rasa percaya diri karena telinganya tidak menangkap apapun

"Hah, baiklah. Karena kau meminta maaf, jadi aku tidak memperpanjang masalah ini" Ucapan Haknyeon terbaca oleh Hyunmin, memancing Hyunmin membalas dengan nada sinis kalau dia bisa (tepatnya, dia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk melakukannya)

" . . . " Hyunmin mengembalikan fokus pada mi instannya, memilih untuk tidak memberikan balasan. Tepukan lain berulang kali membentur bahu Hyunmin, memaksanya menoleh lagi pada Haknyeon

"Kau mendengarku kan, Bodoh. Hei, Bodoh" Gerakan bibir Haknyeon terbaca oleh Hyunmin, meski dia belum menangkap apapun dengan pendengarannya. Kalau telinganya kembali mendengar, Hyunmin yakin teriakan Haknyeon akan begitu keras dan terkesan mengganggunya.

Dengan telinga Hyunmin yang tidak mendengar, pandangan khawatir Haknyeon sudah cukup mengganggu Hyunmin. Hyunmin tidak memiliki kepercayaan tinggi, tapi dia perlu melakukan sesuatu.

"Jangan berteriak dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Bodoh, Bodoh" Perasaan lega mengisi dada Hyunmin karena ekspresi cemas meninggalkan wajah Haknyeon, beralih memasang ekspresi sebal dan memukul lengan Hyunmin dengan keras

"Aku pikir benturan dari pertandingan pekan lalu membuat syarafmu terganggu" Hyunmin memindah pandangan antara bibir Haknyeon dan tangan Pemuda Jeju itu yang ingin mengambil mi instan miliknya

"Dasar, aku ini tidak lemah" Tidak membesarkan topik Haknyeon mengambil mi instannya, Hyunmin menaruh fokus pada air hujan yang membentuk aliran di kaca. Suara hujan selalu menenangkan, tapi Hyunmin merasakan lega lebih dari biasa saat telinganya menangkap suara hujan dan senandung Haknyeon di sebelahnya.

Hyunmin tahu kalau Haknyeon bukan orang yang mengirit kosakata atau menyukai suasana terlalu tenang, tapi dia meminta Haknyeon untuk bersenandung atau mengoceh mengenai apapun hingga dia terlelap. Ekspresi cemas juga pertanyaan Haknyeon hanya dibalas dengan perkataan kalau Hyunmin hanya menginginkannya saja, beralasan kalau dia merindukan rumah dan biasa mendengar saudaranya bercerita.

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kalau Hyunmin biasa mendengar cerita harian dari saudaranya. Biasanya dia meminta saudaranya menemaninya dan bicara apapun hingga dia bisa tidur usai menonton film horor, tapi saat ini dia meminta Haknyeon terus bicara untuk memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah dan dia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Hyunmin hanya penakut besar di balik apapun yang dia tunjukkan pada Haknyeon.

.

Pendengaran Hyunmin berfungsi dengan baik, hanya terkadang ada situasi dimana dia merasa suasana terlalu sunyi dan melihat Para Guru hanya membuka juga menutup mulut seperti ikan di kolam kecil Neneknya yang meminta makan. Hyunmin berpikir untuk memanjangkan waktu belajarnya dengan Kakak Kelas karena hal itu, sebelum pemikiran buruk terlintas, pikiran mengenai hilang pendengaran saat bimbingan belajar, kehilangan pendengaran dan kelihatan lemah di hadapan Haknyeon.

Hyunmin selalu memperlihatkan sisi terbaik dari dirinya di depan Haknyeon, menceritakan dirinya sebagai salah satu anggota penting dari Kelompok Tae Kwon Do Sekolah, menangani kipas kecil rusak milik Haknyeon, juga melakukan hal lain untuk memastikan Haknyeon tidak memandang khawatir padanya. Hyunmin tidak menunggu teman sekamar selama satu semester, hanya untuk menunjukkan kelemahannya (meski dia sendiri tidak menginginkan kondisi ini).

Tepukan di bahu Hyunmin mengingatkan kalau dia sudah melamun terlalu lama, melihat ekspresi cemas bercampur sebal dari Haknyeon yang berada di sebelahnya dan mengabaikan mangkuk mi sayur yang tersisa sedikit lagi . . .

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mata Hyunmin melebar karena terkejut dan panik, saat dia melihat bibir Haknyeon bergerak tanpa suara memasuki telinganya

"Kutanya, apa kau baik saja?" Tangan Haknyeon memegangi bahu Hyunmin, meninggikan suaranya tanpa didengar oleh si Pemuda marga Byun.

Haknyeon terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Hyunmin untuk menyadari suaranya mengganggu orang lain, Hyunmin juga sibuk menempatkan fokusnya pada gerakan bibir Haknyeon.

"Kau mendengarku?" Bibir Haknyeon tertutup, saat Hyunmin hanya menatapnya lekat. Tidak peduli dia berusaha menolak dalam pikirannya, banyak hal yang menguatkan pemikirannya

"Aku tidak mendengarmu" Suara itu kecil, berbeda dari suara Hyunmin yang biasa didengar oleh Haknyeon

"Leluconmu tidak lucu" Haknyeon menemukan suaranya sudah bergetar, tapi Hyunmin hanya fokus pada gerakan bibirnya tanpa mendengar suara apapun

"Aku juga berharap, ini lelucon jelek" Balas Hyunmin seraya memegang tangan Haknyeon yang lepas dari bahunya, bibir Hyunmin melengkungkan senyum ringan

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tersenyum, seolah ini hanya lelucon?" Protes Haknyeon, menyadari dia menahan isakan dan membuat hidungnya tersumbat

"Kau, bayi cengeng" Hyunmin tidak berani melontarkan banyak kata atau mengucap kalimat panjang, khawatir suaranya begitu tidak stabil dan membuat ekspresi Haknyeon semakin keruh atau meledakkan tangis yang kelihatannya berusaha ditahan oleh Pemuda marga Joo itu

"Seharusnya, kau merasa bersalah karena kau membuatku menjadi buruk rupa. Aku ini memiliki wajah tampan, kalau kau tidak ingat" Tawa kecil diluncurkan oleh Hyunmin, sementara Haknyeon melepaskan satu tangannya dan mengusap kasar pada satu airmata yang jatuh.

Haknyeon bukan bayi cengeng yang menangis pada banyak hal, tapi berpikir kalau teman dekatnya mengalami masa sulit tanpa memberitahunya membuat Haknyeon memiliki rasa bersalah yang berat dikatakan. Haknyeon pikir Hyunmin tidak memberitahu karena khawatir kalau itu membuatnya merasa cemas, tapi nyatanya hal itu malah membuat Haknyeon merasa lebih cemas.

"Serius, kau harus berhenti menangis dan mencuci wajahmu. Kita masih memiliki kelas" Hyunmin sempat melihat ke arah selain Haknyeon dan menemukan beberapa murid sudah selesai makan juga melangkah cepat menuju kelas, jadi dia pikir bukan masalah baginya untuk melontar kalimat panjang

"Kau akan memasuki kelas dengan kondisi . . . ini?" Pertanyaan Haknyeon direspon pandangan tidak mengerti Hyunmin

"Tentu, aku akan memasuki kelas dengan kondisi ini. Panas tubuhku normal saja, kepalaku juga baik saja setelah menghadapi tugas matematika dari Guru Hwang, jadi tidak ada masalah" Hyunmin baru menyelesaikan perkataannya, saat tangisan Haknyeon akhirnya pecah

"Hik" Isakan Hakyeon seimbang dengan aliran deras di sisi wajahnya. Hyunmin tidak berpikir mereka sangat dekat hingga Haknyeon perlu menangis untuk hal tidak menyenangkan yang dia alami, tapi ada rasa bersalah juga tidak nyaman saat Haknyeon mengalirkan airmata dengan deras di depannya

"Jangan menangis, Bayi Cengeng" Tangan Hyunmin memberi pukulan ringan pada Haknyeon, melihat Haknyeon menundukkan wajahnya dan menghapusi airmata dengan gerakan kasar

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku menangis seperti ini, Sialan?" Tidak ada murid yang mendengar umpatan Haknyeon, tidak dengan Hyunmin yang kesulitan menangkap pergerakan bibir Haknyeon apalagi membacanya karena posisi wajah Haknyeon menghadap ke bawah

"Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku" Hyunmin tahu kalau topik 'telinganya bermasalah' adalah pembahasan sensitif bagi Haknyeon, mungkin lebih sensitif daripada perasaan Hyunmin sendiri bila orang lain mengangkat tema itu dan membahasnya di depan Hyunmin

"Kenapa kau berusaha menenangkan dan membuatku merasa lebih baik, padahal kau adalah pihak yang tidak baik saat ini? Aku tidak tahu, kau ini orang bodoh yang menyebalkan atau orang menyebalkan yang bodoh" Celoteh Haknyeon tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Hyunmin semakin merasa tidak nyaman karena tidak bisa mengetahui perkataan Haknyeon

"Aku tidak melarang umpatan, tapi kau harus mengatakan di depan wajahku" Kata Hyunmin, terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun saat Haknyeon meluruskan wajahnya

"Aku mencemaskanmu" Haknyeon membiarkan Hyunmin selesai membaca perkataannya, tapi dia memberi pelukan pada Hyunmin sebelum Pemuda marga Byun itu mengucapkan kata penenang lain yang tidak dia butuhkan. Panggilan Petugas Kedisiplinan yg menemukan mereka di luar kelas tidak dianggap, oleh Hyunmin yang tidak mendengarnya juga Haknyeon yang tidak mempedulikannya.

Hyunmin bukan murid teladan yang berpikir bahwa ruang kedisiplinan menghancurkan prestasi juga segala usahanya, ekspresi cemas Hyunmin sempat muncul karena dia merasa khawatir dengan Haknyeon. Setelah dia melihat ekspresi Haknyeon biasa saja, Hyunmin menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengikuti langkah Petugas Kedisiplinan dengan dagu terangkat (pose anak yang terbiasa dipanggil ke ruang kedisiplinan) hingga Haknyeon menahan tawa di sebelahnya.

Telinga Hyunmin belum berfungsi, membuatnya hanya duduk diam atau memberi anggukan terkesan acuh saat dia melihat Haknyeon melakukan gerakan itu. Ekspresi kaku Haknyeon membuat Hyunmin ingin mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan oleh Petugas Kedisiplinan, suara perlahan mengisi pendengaran Hyunmin dan membuatnya turut memasang ekspresi kaku saat tahu kalau Petugas Kedisiplinan menduga mereka kencan di jam sekolah.

.

Hal menakutkan dari pendengaran Hyunmin tidak berfungsi adalah dia tidak bisa membalas ocehan Haknyeon dengan antusias, juga dia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan leluasa. Hyunmin tahu kalau Haknyeon berada di sisinya saat dia membutuhkan Pemuda marga Joo itu atau siapapun untuk mendengar ucapannya, bahkan Haknyeon terburu mendekat seolah dia adalah pelari unggulan saat Hyunmin kelihatan bingung juga membutuhkan bantuan.

Intensitas hilangnya kemampuan mendengar Hyunmin meningkat belakangan ini, membuatnya merasa idiot saat guru menerangkan sesuatu dengan posisi memunggungi lalu mengarahkan telunjuk padanya saat tatapan Hyunmin bertemu dengan guru itu, lebih idiot saat guru itu memasang ekspresi kesal juga membuka-menutup mulutnya dengan cepat tanpa Hyunmin mengerti perkataannya (gestur mengangkat bahu Haknyeon di sebelahnya tidak membantu).

Jari Haknyeon menekan tombol lampu dan mematikan alat penerangan tersebut tanpa meminta persetujuan Hyunmin, yang memiliki rencana menuntaskan tiga bagian dari komik di tangannya malam ini dan tentu tidak menyetujui tindakan Haknyeon . . .

"Hei, aku sedang membaca" Protes Hyunmin seraya menaruh bukunya secara sembarangan, melihat ke bawah untuk menemukan Haknyeon yang menguap lebar

"Aku yakin kalau bacaanmu bukan sesuatu yang penting, hingga kau harus menuntaskannya malam ini" Balas Haknyeon seraya melihat Hyunmin dengan penerangan seadanya

"Komik ini penting, aku ingin membahas ceritanya dengan sepupuku pada liburan kenaikan kelas nanti" Respon Hyunmin, meraba sisi ranjang atas miliknya untuk menemukan komik yang dia letak dengan sembarangan sebelumnya

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan kegiatan untuk liburan kenaikan kelas, tapi kau tidak melakukan persiapan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas?" Ujar Haknyeon dengan kernyitan tidak mengerti

"Ada yang salah?" Hyunmin melempar pertanyaan selagi melihat sampul depan yang terlipat, berusaha meluruskan kertas itu seperti mulanya

"Tidak, justru mengerikan kalau kau melakukan persiapan untuk ujian kenaikan kelas" Balas Haknyeon, membaringkan diri di ranjang bawah dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya

" . . . " Tidak ada balasan dari Hyunmin yang sibuk meluruskan sampul depan dari buku komiknya

 **'** **DUG!'** Haknyeon memberi tendangan keras pada ranjang atas, menghasilkan ringisan darinya yang merasa nyeri pada kakinya atau desisan dari Hyunmin yang merasa terganggu

"Ada apa?" Kepala Hyunmin melongok dari ranjang atas, memasang ekspresi kesal yang tidak berbeda dari ekspresi Haknyeon

"Kau menakutiku, Idiot!" Haknyeon membalas dengan nada kesal, menahan suaranya untuk tidak meninggi hingga mengganggu pengguna kamar sebelah

"Aku hanya membenarkan sampul depan dari komik milikku. Apa maksudmu dengan menakutimu?" Kesal Hyunmin

"Tidak ada jawaban darimu, itu menakutiku!" Balas Haknyeon seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Hyunmin yang masih melongok dari sisi ranjang atas, Hyunmin mendecak

"Harusnya aku yang merasa takut kalau aku tidak mendengar jawabanmu. Aku ini bukan orang yang mencintai suasana terlampau tenang menjelang tidur" Balik Hyunmin

"Aku kan tidak tahu. Pokoknya kau harus menjawab perkataanku, tidak boleh mengabaikan satupun" Kata Haknyeon dengan nada keras, Hyunmin menghela nafas dengan malas

"Bagaimana kalau aku terlalu mengantuk untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Hyunmin

"Kalau begitu, pergilah tidur dan mendengkur dengan keras agar aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu" Balas Haknyeon, Hyunmin membentuk lengkungan kecil

"Kau seperti saudara laki-lakiku yang seringkali bersikap menyebalkan, dan dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dengan omelan juga nasihatnya saat aku sakit. Padahal aku hanya terkena demam juga cedera kaki usai latihan" Hyunmin memposisikan punggungnya di ranjang, mencari posisi nyaman

"Aku paham dengannya, kau memang adik kecil yang sulit diberitahu juga begitu menyebalkan" Kata Haknyeon, Hyunmin mengernyit

"Ei, kau hanya satu bulan lebih dewasa dariku" Protes Hyunmin

"Siapa yang mempedulikannya? Pokoknya, kau adalah adik kecil yang menyebalkan dan sulit diberi tahu" Haknyeon memberi balasan yang menyebalkan, mengundang decakan malas Hyunmin

"Iya, iya, terserah padamu" Hyunmin memperhatikan lampu kamar yang tidak menyala, tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan hampir terlelap kalau saja Haknyeon tidak mengatakan sesuatu

"Kau mengatakan, kalau saudara laki-lakimu begitu mengkhawatirkanmu hanya karena kau demam. Apa ada kemungkinan kalau dia memintamu untuk berhenti dari kegiatan tambahanmu, bahkan juga pindah sekolah?" Suara Haknyeon merusak keheningan yang hampir melelapkan Hyunmin, membuat Pemuda marga Byun itu membuka mata dengan lebar guna mengumpulkan kesadaran

"Hah? Entahlah" Jawaban tidak pasti Hyunmin membuat Haknyeon kembali melayangkan tendangan pada ranjang atas

"Jangan membuatku khawatir begitu, Bodoh!" Tendangan Haknyeon mempengaruhi posisi nyaman Hyunmin

"Hei, hei, hei. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengirimi surat kalaupun aku memang dipindahkan ke sekolah lain" Hyunmin mengatakannya dengan nada sesantai mungkin, meski pindah sekolah bukan kemungkinan yang menyenangkan baginya

"Bodoh. Harusnya kau mengatakan, kalau aku tidak perlu khawatir karena kau pasti kembali setelah liburan selesai" Kata Haknyeon

"Iya, iya, tunggu liburan selesai untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Aku . . . mengantuk saat ini" Hyunmin masih mendengar deru mesin penghangat di ruangan mereka saat dia mulai berbicara, tapi pendengarannya bermasalah sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Baiklah. Selamat malam" Kegiatan harian yang tidak sedikit juga pembicaraan yang berat, Haknyeon merasakan kantuk setelah Hyunmin berujar dan hendak menutup pembicaraan mereka

"Selamat malam" Suara Hyunmin kedengaran normal, meski dia memberi jeda panjang diantara perkataannya juga perkataan Haknyeon. Ada kernyitan tidak mengerti di wajah Haknyeon, namun Pemuda marga Joo itu terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan juga mempermasalahkan.

.

Haknyeon menyelesaikan liburannya dan kembali pada kehidupan asrama, memiliki dua alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan lebar setibanya di lingkungan asrama. Alasan pertama tentu karena musim liburan yang sudah selesai, dan alasan kedua karena dia tidak menemukan Hyunmin di kamar asrama. Pertama kali Haknyeon menempati kamar asrama, Hyunmin sudah berada disana dan memberi sambutan hangat yang membuat Haknyeon yakin kehidupan asramanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau serius ingin melamun di pintu kamar?" Haknyeon mengerjap, sebelum dia membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Hyunmin yang sedang menarik koper besar

"Kau kembali?" Nada tinggi Haknyeon menjelaskan bagaimana dia antusias juga merasa senang dengan kehadiran Hyunmin, tubuh Hyunmin terdorong mundur akibat Haknyeon menerjangnya untuk memberi pelukan

"Iya, karena kupikir ada seseorang yang akan menangis semalaman kalau aku tidak kembali" Jawab Hyunmin seraya melepaskan pegangan koper, membawa dua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Haknyeon

"Saudara laki-lakimu memperbolehkanmu kembali ke sini?" Tanya Haknyeon selagi memberi jarak, memperhatikan sisi wajah Hyunmin dan menyadari sesuatu di telinga teman sekamarnya

"Aku mengadakan debat panjang dengan saudaraku hingga dia memberikan ijin dengan syarat, jadi kau harus membayar usaha kerasku" Kata Hyunmin seraya mendorong Haknyeon ke sisi lain, melanjutkan kegiatan menarik koper dan meletak di dekat lemari pakaian

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu. Kenapa aku harus membayar?" Protes Haknyeon, memulai adu mulut pertama mereka di tingkat dua. Haknyeon tidak bertanya syarat apa yang diberikan saudara Hyunmin, si Joo menebak alat dengar di telinganya adalah syarat dari saudara laki-laki karena Hyunmin selalu berusaha kelihatan keren juga baik saja sejauh ingatannya

"Karena aku melakukannya agar kau tidak menangis" Hyunmin memberi alasan, melanjutkan adu mulut tidak penting mereka selagi menempatkan diri di kasur bawah yang merupakan tempat tidur milik Haknyeon

"Bodoh, bersihkan tubuhmu sebelum aku menendangmu dari kasurku hingga toko serba ada" Haknyeon melihat Hyunmin menyengir idiot dan menyingkir dari kasur miliknya, mengerti kalau Haknyeon setuju membelikan sesuatu untuknya meski ucapan si Joo terkesan kasar

"Aku mencintaimu, Haknyeon!" Gema Hyunmin memenuhi ruangan tidur miliknya dan Haknyeon, dibalas dengusan Haknyeon. Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Haknyeon saat Hyunmin berlalu untuk membersihkan diri, tidak bisa dikatakan betapa lega dirinya karena masih menemukan Hyunmin sebagai teman sekamarnya.

 _ **. END .**_

Tiga bulan ngga update, ada yang masih nungguin cerita ini ngga sih? Aku mau ngelanjutin sama semua kebagian long version, tapi responnya sedikit banget dan bikin kuragu buat ngelanjutin. Khusus buat Hyunmin-Haknyeon, kubikin jadi friendship, suka aja kalo punya temen macem Hyunmin ataupun Haknyeon. Bytheway, ku lagi bahagia karena projek YDPP (Youth, Dream, Passion, Purity), aku seriusan ngejerit pas tahu. KYAA~! YoungDongPoPang~!

Kalo ada yang masih ngikutin cerita ini, mau tanya dong. Habis ini, mendingan long version dari Seongri-Jinwoo? Sangbin-Kiwon? Atau, Donghan-Daehyeon?

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180312_


	6. Chapter 6 : Donghan-Daehyeon version

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Donghan-Daehyeon ver.)**

['JBJ' Donghan x 'RAINZ' Daehyeon]

 _warning : possibly ooc, typos, DLDR_

 **~.~**

Daehyeon tidak berasal dari keluarga dengan kondisi keuangan yang menyedihkan atau dibawah rata-rata, tapi tawaran menempati ruang tinggal bersama orang lain dan hanya membayar satu pertiga bukan juga tawaran yang dia anggap buruk. Pertemuan dengan pegawai bebas di agensi model dan murid sekolah menengah atas kelebihan tinggi yang sudah menempati ruang tinggal itu lebih awal juga baik saja, dia berpikir kalau Donghan -si murid sekolah menengah atas- menyebalkan tapi Sungwook -si pegawai bebas- menyenangkan.

Beberapa pembicaraan membuat Daehyeon menyadari kalau dirinya setahun lebih tua dari Donghan namun ada saat dimana Daehyeon merasa kalau Donghan adalah pendengar baik untuk kecemasannya mengenai tes masuk perguruan tinggi, meski Donghan bahkan belum menghadapi ujian kelulusan dari sekolah menengah atas. Donghan bukan pendengar yang memberi solusi untuk masalah Daehyeon, lebih sering mendengarkan dalam diam atau membalas dengan kesan tidak acuh hingga Daehyeon melupakan cemasnya dan merasa kesal.

Kalau Daehyeon mengingat dengan jelas, dia hanya menaruh satu pulpen warna hitam dan satu pulpen lain berwarna biru di meja barangnya. Tangan lain mendahului Daehyeon untuk meraih pulpen di meja, mengambil pulpen warna biru yang terbayang di tatapan Daehyeon . . .

'Tuk' Pening di kepalanya tidak membaik dengan ketukan ringan pada sisi kepalanya, si Donghan ingin mencari masalah sebelum Daehyeon meninggalkannya untuk melakukan tes masuk universitas sepertinya

"Kau membuat kepalaku pening, Han-ah" Gerutu Daehyeon seraya menahan sisi tubuhnya pada dinding, tangannya mengurut pangkal hidung untuk menenangkan diri

"Eh? Kau menjadi selemah itu, Paman?" Donghan serius mencari masalah dengan Daehyeon, namun Daehyeon terlalu pening untuk menanggapi Daehyeon atau mengocehinya seperti waktu lain

"Terserah padamu. Aku harus bersiap" Pelan, Daehyeon mengambil langkah menuju kamar untuk melanjutkan persiapan

"Kau kelihatan buruk" Langkah Donghan berada di sebelah Daehyeon entah sedari kapan, karena Daehyeon terlalu sibuk untuk meluruskan langkah demi mencapai pintu kamarnya yang terasa begitu jauh untuk saat ini

"Terserah kau ingin mengatakan apa, Han-ah" Sebenarnya Daehyeon merasa terlalu pening, bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya dan menjawab perkataan tidak penting dari teman seumurnya

"Aku serius. Kau kelihatan tidak baik, Daehyeon-ah" Waktu dimana Donghan memanggil Daehyeon dengan nama sungguhan juga imbuhan kecil di akhir membuat suasana serius diantara mereka, dan Daehyeon tidak merasa kalau saat ini begitu serius

'Dak' Daehyeon tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat Donghan meraih bahunya dan menempatkan dirinya di bangku paling dekat, punggung Daehyeon menyandar pada bagian empuk dari bangku

"Duduklah" Suara Donghan memasuki indera pendengaran Daehyeon meski dia sudah menyamankan posisi dan terlalu pening untuk mengangkat kepalanya demi menemukan si pemilik suara

"Lambat" Keluh Daehyeon dengan payah, bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin terlambat pada tes masuk perguruan tinggi

"Aku akan menemukan kartu transportasi milikmu, juga menaruh peralatan tulis di tasmu. Kau harus menyeimbangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Hyeon" Donghan memanggil nama akhir Daehyeon memiliki maksud dia serius dan tidak ingin dibantah

"Terima kasih" Daehyeon tidak tahu dia akan memiliki waktu dimana dia mengucap kata itu pada Donghan, terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap menyebalkan dari yang lebih muda

"Iya" Walau Daehyeon tidak melihat ekspresi Donghan saat ini, dia yakin kalau Donghan tidak mengulas senyuman miring atau ekspresi menyebalkan karena nada tulus yang dia gunakan.

Bunyi langkah menjauh dari posisinya, membiarkan Daehyeon menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening hingga dia merasa lebih baik dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Hei, apa kau sudah merasa baik hingga kau meninggalkan bangku?" Ada rasa kesal juga cemas dari perkataan Donghan, atau mungkin Daehyeon terlalu percaya diri

"Iya. Aku hanya pening sebelumnya" Perkataan Daehyeon tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena dia memang pening sedari pagi, meski dia juga merasa kalau bagian lehernya tidak baik saja

"Paman, berbohong bukan kegiatan yang baik" Ujar Donghan selagi dia memunculkan diri dari kamar dengan tas ransel milik Daehyeon di tangannya

"Apakah aku kelihatan buruk?" Pertanyaan Daehyeon menerima kernyitan dari Donghan yang kemudian mendengus

"Kalau kau ingin menunjukkan pesona pada mahasiswa atau calon mahasiswa lain, seharusnya kau tidur dengan baik semalam" Balas Donghan seraya menyerahkan tas ransel Daehyeon pada si pemilik

"Aku tidak tidur karena merasa gugup, dan aku bukan ingin menebarkan pesona pada orang lain" Bantah Daehyeon, ingin menggunakan nada keras kalau tenggorokannya baik saja

"Wajahmu pucat" Jawab Donghan seraya membalik tubuh, meninggalkan Daehyeon yang sedang memastikan isi dalam tas ranselnya dan merasa kalau semua barang yang diperlukan sudah tersedia

"Pucat?" Walau Sungwook adalah pegawai di agensi model dan Donghan adalah murid yang senang tebar pesona, tapi ruang tinggal mereka tidak memiliki banyak cermin

"Iya, pucat seperti orang sakit" Respon Donghan sebelum Daehyeon mengambil langkah menuju cermin di dekat rak sepatu

"Penampilan yang buruk?" Daehyeon bertanya dan kembali mendengar dengusan malas dari Donghan

"Kau pergi untuk melakukan tes masuk perguruan tinggi, seberapa baik nilaimu lebih penting dari seberapa baik penampilanmu" Ucapan bijak dari Donghan merupakan hal yang tidak sering didengar oleh Daehyeon

"Oh, perkataanmu bagus" Tidak seperti biasa dimana Donghan merasa tersinggung dan membalas ucapan Daehyeon dengan keras, Daehyeon hanya menerima senyuman tipis dari Donghan

"Aku tidak menemukan obat untuk mengatasi rasa pening di kepalamu, jadi aku hanya memberikan ini" Gerakan merotasikan bola mata dilakukan Donghan saat dia menyebut 'rasa pening'.

Daehyeon melontarkan tawa kecil saat Donghan memegang kepalanya dan meninggikan bagian depan dari rambutnya, memasang plester pereda panas di dahinya dan menutupi dengan rambut yang diatur seadanya.

"Hei, aku merasa takut. Kau baik saja?" Daehyeon membiasakan diri untuk mendebatkan banyak hal dengan Donghan selama beberapa bulan ini, beradu mulut untuk hal tidak penting sekalipun jadi sikap perhatian Donghan saat ini membuat dia merasa tidak biasa

"Pertanyaan yang tepat untukmu" Balik Donghan dengan menyebalkan, tidak semenyebalkan di waktu lain karena sorot kesal bercampur cemasnya

"Katakan saja, semoga aku berhasil dengan tes masuk perguruan tinggi" Kata Daehyeon seraya menaruh tali ransel pada bahunya

"Kau lebih membutuhkan, semoga kau tidak pingsan hingga kau kembali ke rumah" Posisi Donghan di depan Daehyeon menahan langkahnya, membiarkan yang lebih muda memegang dahinya

"Iya, mungkin saja. Terima kasih untuk perkataan baik juga sikap tidak menyebalkanmu pagi ini" Langkah Daehyeon melewati posisi Donghan dan memperbaiki tata rambutnya

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan" Perkataan biasa namun menjadi tidak biasa karena diucapkan Donghan untuk Daehyeon

"Iya" Daehyeon memutuskan untuk menerima perkataan Donghan dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju halte, tidak berhenti melirik jam tangan untuk memastikan dia bisa mengejar bis menuju perguruan tinggi yang ditujunya.

Daehyeon memiliki waktu membeli obat untuk meredakan pening di kepala sehingga dia bisa mengerjakan tes dengan baik, meski dia tidak yakin apakah dia berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Daehyeon menganggap Sungwook sebagai kakak tertua karena sikap dewasa dan kemampuan memperbaiki perasaannya, tapi dia mengernyit saat dia mendapati perayaan kecil begitu dia kembali ke rumah (Daehyeon pikir Donghan yang merencanakan, tapi sikap menyebalkan Donghan menghilangkan pemikiran itu).

Daehyeon tidak akan mengatakan secara langsung, dia menyetujui perkataan Donghan kalau dia lebih membutuhkan ucapan 'semoga kau tidak pingsan' saat dia terbangun keesokan paginya dengan Sungwook menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur di meja sisi tempat tidurnya. Sejujurnya Donghan yang mengoceh menyebalkan lebih disenangi oleh Daehyeon daripada Donghan yang tidak menanggapi ucapannya atau sekedar menghela nafas, meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia memiliki pikiran sisi mana dari Donghan yang disukainya.

.

Kehidupan baru di perguruan tinggi juga kemampuan buruk Daehyeon dalam bersosialisasi merupakan penggabungan yang buruk, situasi hening di ruang tinggal karena Sungwook mendapat pekerjaan tambahan juga Donghan sibuk dengan tugas tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas. Daehyeon kesulitan mengalihkan pikiran buruk mengenai dirinya payah dalam sosialisasi juga adaptasi, ingatan buruk saat dia sendirian diantara lingkungan yang tidak acuh padanya.

Daehyeon pikir rasa lelah mengurusi keponakan kecilnya yang aktif bisa membuatnya beristirahat penuh malam ini, tapi dia malah terbangun di tengah malam akibat mimpi buruk dan melonjak terkejut karena gemuruh hujan. Suasana kamar yang gelap tidak membuat Daehyeon merasa lebih baik, mengubah posisinya untuk beranjak dari kamar tidur miliknya dan mencari teman tinggalnya yang lain. Langkah Daehyeon berhenti karena mengingat dua temannya biasa memiliki kesibukan.

Tepukan spontan di bahu membuat Daehyeon merapatkan mulutnya, menahan teriakan terkejut yang tidak keren sama sekali, dan mendudukkan diri di lantai. Biasan cahaya dari kilat petir membuat Daehyeon menyadari si penepuk adalah satu teman tinggalnya . . .

"Aku mengejutkanmu sepertinya, Daehyeonie-Hyung" Donghan melontarkan kekehan saat Daehyeon memukul kakinya dengan kekuatan sedang, membuat Daehyeon berpikir apa dirinya terlihat konyol karena menahan teriakannya namun kemudian terduduk di lantai

"Tentu saja" Balas Daehyeon seraya mengangkat tangannya, secara tidak langsung meminta tolong pada Pemuda Kim di depannya untuk membantunya berdiri

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Hyung?" Tangan Donghan beralih memegang kening Daehyeon yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin, setelah dia membantu Daehyeon berdiri

"Iya" Singkat, Daehyeon bahkan tidak menjawabnya dengan dua patahan kata

"Pikiranmu, entah terlalu penuh atau banyak menyimpan hal buruk, seharusnya kau bisa bercerita padaku atau Sungwookie-Hyung" Hanya hening yang membalas perkataan Donghan.

Daehyeon biasa mendengarkan keluhan Sungwook –teman yang lebih tua darinya– juga rengekan Donghan –teman yang lebih muda darinya–, tapi dia tidak biasa menceritakan masalahnya terhadap orang lain.

"Itu sulit" Pada akhirnya Daehyeon hanya memberi jawaban singkat lainnya pada Donghan, paling tidak memberi lebih dari dua patah kata

"Kantung matamu menjelaskan kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah" Jari Donghan menekan bagian di bawah mata Daehyeon tanpa meminta ijin

"Apa kau sungguh melihatnya?" Tanya Daehyeon, mendengar kalau Donghan melontarkan dengusan geli

"Aku hanya mengetahuinya" Balas Donghan seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari sisi wajah Daehyeon

"Kalau kau tahu, aku tidak perlu menceritakannya" Daehyeon mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Donghan, tepatnya gambaran Donghan yang ditunjukkan dari cahaya kilat

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin memaksa" Lampu ruangan yang tidak menyala membatasi penglihatan Daehyeon dan pandangannya mengabur karena dia meninggalkan kacamata miliknya di kamar, tapi Daehyeon hampir seratus persen yakin kalau Donghan tengah menatapnya

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Daehyeon tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya Donghan menatap dirinya, tapi wajahnya menjadi panas hanya dengan membayangkan Donghan menatap dirinya

"Me, memang, memangnya aku menatapmu seperti apa?" Rasa terkejut Daehyeon memiliki dua alasan, cara bicara Donghan yang gugup seperti orang tertangkap basah juga lampu listrik yang menyala tanpa peringatan

"Ah, listriknya menyala" Tubuh Daehyeon memunggungi Donghan untuk menunjuk lampu ruang tengah yang menyala, pengalihan tingkat dasar agar Donghan tidak menyadari juga tidak berfokus pada rona kemerahan di wajahnya

"Iya, listriknya sudah menyala" Donghan tidak menggunakan nada terbata atau menggunakan nada tidak meyakinkan, tapi ada situasi hening yang canggung setelah Donghan selesai bicara

"Waktunya sudah larut malam. Apa kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Daehyeon saat dia menemukan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam

"Benar, jadi Daehyeonie-Hyung ingin tidur bersamaku atau tidur sendiri?" Daehyeon tidak biasa menceritakan masalahnya pada dua temannya, tapi Donghan sering menyediakan tempat di sisinya agar Daehyeon bisa menggunakannya

"Eum? Apa kau menonton video menyedihkan tentang pertemanan, sebelum ini?" Meski Daehyeon tahu kalau Donghan sering memberi bantuan untuknya tanpa mengatakan secara langsung, Daehyeon lebih terbiasa dengan sikap menyebalkan Donghan

"Perkataanmu membuat aku tersakiti, Paman" Tangan Donghan memegang dada kirinya dengan ekspresi sedih yang mendramatisir

"Kau menyeramkan, Bocah Mengesalkan" Daehyeon menjawab dengan ekspresi datar juga nada bicara yang tidak acuh, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi geli untuk gerakan dramatis Donghan

"Hei, Paman, apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Donghan seraya menumpukan tubuhnya pada Daehyeon, menaruh lengan panjangnya pada bahu Daehyeon tanpa mengukur tinggi Daehyeon juga ukuran tubuhnya sendiri

"Hei, Bocah Mengesalkan, yang benar saja. Kau berat" Keluh Daehyeon yang kepayahan menahan posisi berdirinya, merasa berat dengan lengan Donghan di bahunya juga dagu Donghan pada pucuk kepalanya

"Aku mengantuk" Donghan selalu bersikap dengan cara yang dia sendiri inginkan, tapi Daehyeon menyadari dia merasa lebih baik dengan Donghan yang membuatnya sebal juga menariknya ke sisi yang lebih muda secara perlahan

"Ayo tidur, Donghanie" Langkah Daehyeon mendahului pada kamar Donghan untuk memberi jawaban tidak langsung, memposisikan dirinya menyamping di kasur Donghan dan membiarkan Donghan menjadikan dirinya sebagai guling

"Selamat malam, Daehyeonie-Hyung" Posisi Daehyeon lebih rendah dari Donghan, membuatnya mendengar dengkuran halus tidak berapa lama setelah Donghan mengucap 'selamat malam'.

Suara dengkuran halus Donghan juga rintikan hujan di luar membuat mata Daehyeon terasa berat, lengan Donghan memberikan perasaan dia tidak sendirian juga dia tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk takut juga khawatir.

"Tidur nyenyak, Donghanie" Setidaknya, malam ini Daehyeon memiliki orang yang menepuk bahunya, membantu dirinya saat dia jatuh, merasa khawatir padanya, juga merengkuh seperti tidak membiar kannya pergi.

Daehyeon menyamankan diri dan melelapkan dirinya dengan mudah, tidak memiliki bunga tidur sedari dia memejamkan mata dan mendapatkan tidur nyaman setelah waktu panjang yang dia tidak bisa diingat olehnya. Posisi miring dengan orang lain memeluk tubuhnya bukanlah posisi tidur yang Daehyeon favoritkan, tapi dia mendapatkan perasaan nyaman yang memberikan kesan melindungi dirinya dengan posisinya dan Donghan saat ini, dia mendapatkan kesan hangat yang dia tinggalkan bersama memori buruk dari masa lalu.

Daehyeon selalu memiliki obrolan hangat di jam makan dan kecupan sebelum tidur, hingga dia berhenti memilikinya saat dia lulus sekolah menengah pertama. Perasaan dimana dia menghabiskan makan sendirian saat orangtuanya mengalami perbedaan pendapat bukan perasaan menyenangkan, ingatan dimana dia tidur sendirian di malam berhujan setelah dua orangtuanya sepakat melakukan perceraian juga tidak menyenangkan. Kalaupun mimpi buruk dimana dia kembali sendirian terjadi, setidaknya itu bukan malam ini.

.

Pemikiran mengenai Daehyeon tidak menyenangi Donghan menjadi hal yang terlintas di kepala pemuda marga Jang ini pada beberapa waktu terakhir, walau dia tidak menemukan alasan bagus yang membuat dia tidak senang pada Donghan dan menghindari pembicaraan dengannya. Daehyeon tidak harus melakukan upaya keras mengingat kesibukan Donghan sebagai murid tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas tidak memberi waktu panjang untuk bermalasan.

Waktu Donghan menempati ruang tinggal mereka tidaklah panjang, dan Daehyeon tidak berpikir dia melakukan usaha besar untuk menghindari Donghan hingga dia berpikir kalau Donghan tidak akan menyadari mengenai dia menolak untuk berlama di satu ruangan dengan si pemuda marga Kim. Ah, Daehyeon tidak menyadari kalau dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan Donghan padahal dia yakin kalau Donghan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Aroma familiar memenuhi indera penciuman Daehyeon saat dia menyelesaikan lamunan, menemukan Donghan yang menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi dan menempati sisi bangku di sebelah Daehyeon entah sedari kapan . . .

"Kau menghindariku" Tangan Donghan meraih tangan kanan Daehyeon, menahan pergerakan si Jang yang hendak membuat alasan dan meninggalkan Donghan

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat kalau aku memiliki kegiatan yang belum kuselesaikan" Daehyeon memberi alasan tingkat dasar

"Kau memiliki masalah besar kalau kau menunda untuk mengerjakannya selama sepuluh menit?" Tanya Donghan, tidak memperlihatkan tanda kalau dia ingin melepaskan tangan Daehyeon

"Iya" Setuju Daehyeon dengan cepat seraya melirik tangan kanannya yang dipegang oleh Donghan, belum menemukan tanda kalau yang lebih muda akan membiarkan dia pergi

"Ei. Kau memiliki kekasih dan menunggu telepon darinya, Paman?" Tidak peduli dengan panggilan mengesalkan di bagian akhir, Daehyeon mengernyit karena pertanyaan Donghan

"Aku memiliki kekasih?" Daehyeon tidak mengetahui darimana Donghan memiliki pikiran kalau dia memiliki kekasih, bahkan dia tidak memiliki orang yang dia sukai pada saat ini

"Tentu. Aku menghabiskan waktu di ruang tinggal, tapi kau hanya berdiam di kamar" Pernyataan Donghan tidak membuat Daehyeon mengerti kenapa yang lebih muda berpikir dirinya memiliki kekasih

"Apa hubungan antara aku berdiam diri dan aku memiliki kekasih?" Daehyeon ingat kalau dia sering memiliki perdebatan tidak penting dengan Donghan, tapi dia merasa konyol pada saat ini

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa khawatir" Donghan memberi balasan dengan nada ragu dan suara menggumam, posisi mereka membiarkan Daehyeon mendengar ucapannya dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengerti dengan lebih kentara

"Kau mengkhawatirkan apa?" Tanya Daehyeon, tidak memiliki ide mengenai gerakan canggung Donghan yang mengusap leher dengan tangan kanan

"Aku khawatir mengenai kau menyukai seseorang" Balasan Donghan membuat ekspresi bingung masih berlama di wajah Daehyeon

"Kenapa kau khawatir kalau aku menyukai seseorang?" Ekspresi wajah Daehyeon memberi tanda kalau dia belum mengerti dengan maksud Donghan dan belum merasa puas untuk melontarkan tanya

"Daehyeon, bahkan kau tidak memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau tidak henti memberi pertanyaan seperti kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membutuhkan jawaban?" Donghan memperlihatkan ekspresi berpura serius selagi dia memindahkan arah pembicaraan

"Ah, pertanyaan mengenai aku memiliki kekasih dan menunggu telepon darinya?" Pasti Daehyeon saat dia menyegarkan memorinya dan menemukan pertanyaan belum terjawab dari Donghan

"Iya, aku memberi pertanyaan itu sebagai pertanyaan pertama. Ah, kalau aku melihat ekspresimu, kau tidak memiliki kekasih dan bahkan tidak berpikir untuk memulai hubungan romantis di saat ini" Perkataan Donghan membuat Daehyeon mengernyit

"Kenapa kau merasa yakin?" Tanya Daehyeon, menimbulkan senyuman miring yang menyebalkan di wajah Donghan

"Aku mengetahui ekspresimu, Paman. Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk memperhatikanmu" Daehyeon tidak mengerti dengan rasa tidak nyaman dalam dirinya saat dia mendengar perkataan Donghan

"Kalau kau mengetahui ekspresiku, aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan yang kau berikan" Kata Daehyeon, menimbulkan lirikan sebal dari Donghan sebelum yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafas dengan panjang

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus memberikan respon paling jujur pada perkataanku" Perkataan Donghan menerima gerakan mengangguk dari Daehyeon

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mendapat kesulitan dengan hal itu" Daehyeon membalas seadanya, bahu terangkat tanda dia tidak memiliki masalah

"Kau menghindariku?" Donghan sudah mengatakan ini hingga Daehyeon tidak lagi merasa terkejut, walau dia menyadari kalau dia melakukan usaha besar dan membuat Donghan menyadari aksi

"Heum" Lirikan tajam Donghan mengarah telak pada Daehyeon, membuat Daehyeon mengalihkan pandangan selagi dia memberi balasan tidak jelas

"Baiklah, kau jelas menghindariku. Kau menghindariku karena aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" Tanya Donghan menimbulkan ekspresi mengernyit di wajah Daehyeon

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku menghindarimu karena kau mengatakan sesuatu yang mengesalkan?" Balas Daehyeon, menerima gerakan mengangguk Donghan yang tidak dipahami olehnya

"Benar, kita memiliki banyak perdebatan tapi kau tidak pernah menghindariku" Kata Donghan yang membuat Daehyeon menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ah, si bocah" Gumam dari Daehyeon mengundang ekspresi kelewat cerah di wajah Donghan

"Kau merasa marah karena aku terus menunjukkan sikap kekanakan?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan ekspresi kelewat yakin membuat Daehyeon melontar tawa kecil, geli karena Donghan begitu yakin dengan tebakan salah

"Kau lebih muda dariku" Jawab Daehyeon dengan kesan mewajarkan kalau Donghan menunjukkan sikap kekanakan, walau dia berpikir kalau Donghan sering bersikap dewasa di depannya

"Kau marah karena aku senang melakukan interaksi denganmu?" Tanya Donghan, membuat Daehyeon menyadari kalau Donghan belum melepaskan tangannya sedari tadi

"Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan" Padahal suhu tubuh mereka tidak berbeda, tapi Daehyeon selalu merasakan hangat dari sentuhan kulit yang dilakukan Donghan dengannya

"Jadi kau marah karena aku mencium pipi temanku?" Lirikan Daehyeon mengarah telak pada Donghan, tidak menemukan alasan kenapa Donghan membentuk senyuman miring di wajahnya

"Oh, kau cemburu" Kosakata tidak asing yang menimbulkan kernyitan di wajah Daehyeon

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Daehyeon memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak setuju pada wajahnya, menemukan tatapan hangat Donghan padanya

"Kata 'cemburu' tidak buruk selama kau mengatakan dengan benar, selama kau jujur dan tidak menutupi apapun" Pandangan Daehyeon menemukan tatapan hangat Donghan, selagi dia merasakan tangan Donghan menggenggam tangannya.

.

"Kata 'cemburu' tidak buruk selama kau mengatakan dengan benar, selama kau jujur dan tidak menutupi apapun" Tatapan Donghan tidak melewatkan sorot cemas Daehyeon, dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Daehyeon yang sedari tadi dia tahan

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau ini tidak buruk?" Daehyeon tidak mengatakan banyak hal, jadi Donghan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk memperhatikannya dan mengambil kesimpulan dari berbagai hal dan reaksi yang dia tunjukkan

"Perkataanku tidak membantumu. Kau perlu memberanikan dirimu untuk meyakini hal itu, tapi aku sendiri tidak menganggap rasa cemburumu padaku sebagai hal buruk" Ah, Donghan sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah kalau dia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan Daehyeon

"Aku tidak cemburu padamu" Balasan Daehyeon membuat Donghan menggerakkan kepala untuk memberi beberapa anggukan membenarkan dengan ekspresi mengesalkan

"Oh, kau cemburu pada temanku karena aku mencium pipinya?" Donghan memasang senyuman geli karena sorotan kesal Daehyeon yang mudah terbaca

"Kau sungguh bocah menyebalkan" Perkataan yang biasa Donghan dengarkan dari Daehyeon, membuat dia mengulum senyum

"Paman, tidak masalah kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Perasaan suka tidak selalu diakhiri dengan rasa sakit, ah hal ini tergantung pikiranmu" Donghan yakin kalau Daehyeon merasakan tidak aman karena dia menarik satu sudut bibirnya

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ini kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku menyukaimu dan aku berada di sisimu kapanpun kau pikir kau tidak memiliki siapapun" Kecupan ringan diletakkan Donghan pada punggung tangan Daehyeon yang dia genggam

"Ah, pasangan paman dan bocah ini memiliki hubungan? Sementara aku ditinggalkan oleh Chanyul?" Suara Sungwook mengisi pendengaran Donghan dan Daehyeon, menemukan penghuni paling dewasa tengah menekuk wajahnya

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan, eum belum" Nada ringan dalam perkataan Donghan memberi isyarat kalau dia tidak ingin Daehyeon merasa terbebani karena perkataannya, tidak ingin memiliki badai lain antara dirinya dan Daehyeon yang menimbulkan ekspresi mendung di wajah Daehyeon tanpa bisa didekati olehnya.

 _ **. END .**_

Hai, hai. Aku update cerita ini setelah satu tahun kurang delapan hari dari part sebelumnya, nyaris satu tahun dari bubar JBJ, udah beberapa bulan dari bubar RAINZ, juga tiga pekan setelah ulang tahun Daehyeon. Aku akan usahakan dua part terakhir sesuai dengan ulangtahun dari Seongri juga Kiwon. Maaf juga terima kasih kalau ada yang masih membaca cerita ini.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190304_


	7. Chapter 7 : Seongri-Jinwoo ver

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Seongri-Jinwoo ver.)**

[Kim Seong Lee x Joo Jin Woo]

 _warnings : gaje, possibly ooc, typos._

 **~.~**

Kim Seongri merupakan mahasiswa populer yang membuat orang lain akan menggeleng dan memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut saat ada yang mengatakan dia tidak mengenal sosok Seongri, sikap ramah dan kesenangan untuk mengikuti percakapan atau memulai pembicaraan menjadi hal umum yang orang lain ketahui darinya. Beberapa acara pertunjukan milik Kampus memperlihatkan dia sebagai penyanyi dengan suara mengagumkan, menambah tingkat populernya diantara para perempuan maupun penikmat tampilan musik.

Biasanya Seongri hanya memiliki penampilan sendiri di panggung pertunjukan milik Kampus, tapi adik tingkat yang menawarkan dirinya melakukan penampilan kelompok ini memperlihatkan tatapan penuh antusias juga rasa semangat yang tinggi. Seongri pikir dia tidak memiliki masalah untuk setuju pada apa yang ditawarkan oleh Yehyun -sang adik tingkat yang mengujar 'terima kasih' dan menunjuk senyuman lebar setelah dia setuju-, meski dia tidak memiliki ide mengenai kakak tingkat lain yang diajak oleh Yehyun.

Seongri mendapat perkenalan singkat kalau Jinwoo merupakan mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa yang memasuki bangku kuliah di tahun yang sama dengannya, sementara Yongguk merupakan kakak tingkat dari jurusan musik tradisional seperti Yehyun. Ada ekspresi tidak mengerti saat Seongri mendengar kalau Jinwoo merupakan mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa, tapi senandung yang dia dengar dari Jinwoo membuat dia tidak mempertanyakan alasan Yehyun mengajak sang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa.

Tetesan air masih melepas rindu dengan permukaan tanah saat Seongri menaruh pandangan pada bagian luar dari jendela, berusaha mengingat kalau dia tidak mencuci pakaian juga meninggalkan hasil cucian pada ruang terbuka . . .

"Kau belum pulang?" Pertanyaan Jinwoo membuat Seongri menoleh dan menemukan kalau yang lebih dewasa telah mengangkat pandangan dari kertas lirik di tangannya

"Belum, hujan masih deras" Seongri memberi alasan selagi dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada Jinwoo, mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya tanpa meminta persetujuan

"Aku membawa payung kalau kau membutuhkannya" Jinwoo mengarahkan jarinya pada tas punggung yang dia letakkan di dekat instrument keyboard

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang kalau kau membawa payung?" Tanya Seongri, membalik pertanyaan selagi melekatkan tatapan pada Jinwoo yang menyimpan kertas lirik di meja rendah

"Hujan terlalu deras. Aku membawa payung atau tidak membawa payung, kelihatan sama" Balas Jinwoo yang menghasilkan dengusan tawa dari Seongri

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan jawaban serupa untuk penawaranmu. Terima kasih karena kau memberikan sikap peduli" Ucap Seongri yang menyandarkan punggung pada dinding putih

"Kalian menunjukku sebagai ketua dari kelompok ini, aku harus memberikan sikap peduli pada kalian" Tangan Jinwoo memegang lembaran kertas, beberapa lembar kertas yang memiliki ukuran melebihi kertas lirik

"Siapa yang memberikan sikap peduli padamu?" Seongri melemparkan tanya dengan nada ringan, tidak berpikir kalau apa yang dia tanyakan merupakan hal sensitif bagi sosok di sebelahnya

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang memberikan sikap peduli" Kelihatan seperti jawaban bahagia, kalau Seongri tidak menoleh dan memperhatikan raut mendung di wajah Jinwoo yang serupa dengan langit abu di sisi lain dari jendela

"Oh, padahal aku tidak masalah kalau aku harus memberikan sikap peduli padamu" Kata Seongri dengan senyum, menunjukkan sikap bodoh dan berpura tidak melihat raut mendung milik Jinwoo

"Kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang menerima sikap peduli darimu secara romantis?" Pertanyaan Jinwoo menerima gerakan menggeleng dari Seongri, biasa menerima tanya dengan maksud seperti ini

"Tidak, aku hanya memberikan perhatian dan sikap peduli dengan cara bersahabat" Balas Seongri dengan ringan, tidak menganggap situasinya sebagai hal menyedihkan atau semacamnya

"Apa kau tidak menyukai siapapun secara romantis?" Jinwoo mengembalikan lembaran kertas di tangannya pada meja rendah, mengikuti gerakan Seongri yang menyandarkan punggung pada dinding

"Pada saat ini, aku tidak memilikinya" Keinginan Seongri menjawabnya dengan canda dan menunjuk Jinwoo hanya ditelan olehnya, mengingat raut mendung Jinwoo pada beberapa saat lalu

"Kau populer dan memiliki banyak orang yang menyukaimu, aku yakin ada orang yang menyukaimu secara romantis diantara penggemarmu" Manik Jinwoo memperlihatkan sorot tidak percaya

"Tapi, menghentikan ketakutanmu dan mulai menyukai orang lain bukan hal mudah kan?" Seongri menemukan sikap berdiam dari Jinwoo sebagai pembenaran

"Iya" Lisan Jinwoo memberi jawaban yang membenarkan, meski sikap diamnya sudah memberikan jawaban pada Seongri

"Apakah perkataan ini membuatku berbeda dari Kim Seongri yang biasa kau dengar?" Suasana sendu lagi serius bukan sesuatu yang biasa dihadapi oleh Seongri, membuat dia berusaha memindah pembicaraan

"Tidak" Balasan Jinwoo dengan kepala yang menggeleng secara perlahan, bukan sesuatu yang diduga oleh Seongri

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seongri, tidak mengetahui alasan dari senyuman tipis yang diulaskan oleh Jinwoo di sisinya

"Sekarang aku memahami alasanmu membawakan lagu sedih dengan baik, sementara karakter harianmu terlalu terang untuk menyanyikan lagu bernuansa mendung" Jinwoo menjawab

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdiam dalam suasana mendung, aku tidak ingin mengurung diriku dalam ketakutan sepanjang waktu" Seongri mengujarkan dengan nada ringan, sementara Jinwoo membutuhkan waktu untuk memahaminya

"Kau tidak merasa takut, tapi kau belum memulai rasa suka pada orang lain?" Pandangan Seongri mengarah pada Jinwoo yang memperlihatkan sorot ingin tahu, tidak memiliki maksud menyinggung atau lainnya

"Tidak mengurung diriku dalam ketakutan sepanjang waktu, merupakan tahapan pertama dari aku memulai rasa suka pada orang lain" Bibir Seongri tergelitik karena raut tidak mengerti Jinwoo

"Tapi kau belum menyukai orang lain hingga saat ini?" Jinwoo memberi pertanyaan dan menerima senyum geli Seongri

"Aku mengatasi rasa takut, tapi aku perlu keberanian untuk menyukai seseorang. Berani menerima penolakan, berani menjadikan dia merasa dilindungi, juga keberanian lain" Kata Seongri

"Kedengaran seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa kupahami" Ekspresi menyerah karena Jinwoo tidak juga memahami perkataan Seongri membuat Seongri tidak menahan tawa yang menggelitik sudut bibirnya

"Pada dasarnya, aku merasa keputusan untuk membebaskan diri dari ketakutan sepanjang waktu merupakan hal baik" Kata Seongri, menyela keinginan protes Jinwoo karena Seongri menertawakan dirinya.

Kalau senandung hujan masih bertahan, Seongri ingin melakukan pembicaran lain dan mencari topik obrolan yang memperlihatkan sorot antusias atau ekspresi senang dari Jinwoo. Seongri menemukan rasa ingin tahu terhadap apa yang disenangi oleh Jinwoo hingga dia bisa membentuk senyum, tapi entah bagaimana dia memikirkan kalau dia harus menahan diri dari memberikan pertanyaan karena perasaan ingin tahu kelewat tinggi pada si mahasiswa seni peran.

Pandangan Seongri mengikuti Jinwoo yang meninggalkan dirinya di pintu ruang latihan mereka, dia mengambil langkah dengan payung putih di tangannya dan memijak genangan air pada beberapa waktu. Pikiran Seongri menemukan kalau dia pernah mengagumi seseorang yang tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya memijak genangan air, membuat dia menyadari kalau dia memulai keberanian entah darimana untuk menyukai seseorang (meski perasaannya terkesan salah saat ini).

.

Tidak ada perubahan dalam keseharian Seongri setelah dia melakukan pertunjukan kelompok bersama tiga orang lainnya pada bulan lalu, selain beberapa orang yang mendekati dirinya lebih dulu dan memberi pertanyaan mengenai rekan kelompoknya. Seongri menyenangi pembicaraan juga memiliki sikap jahil yang sukar ditebak, dia menyukai saat dimana dia berpura bodoh dan menimbulkan raut kesal dari lawan bicaranya (lagipula orang yang mengajak dirinya berbicara untuk menanyakan apa yang disukai oleh orang selain dirinya, kedengaran lebih mengesalkan).

Seongri meraih ponselnya untuk melihat nama kontak yang dia miliki, hanya melakukan scroll dan membaca setiap nama kontak hingga pandangannya menemukan kontak asing yang jarang dihubunginya. Kontak dari rekan kelompoknya untuk pertunjukan Kampus sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, Seongri tidak lagi menghubunginya setelah mereka melakukan pertunjukan karena tumpukan kegiatan juga tidak begitu dekat hingga memiliki tema menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

Jari Seongri menekan kontak tersebut, melakukan panggilan keluar pada pemilik kontak yang tidak akrab dengannya. Telinganya mendengar nada sambung berulang yang membosankan hingga dia pikir orang itu tidak akan menerima panggilannya . . .

("Halo" Jinwoo membuka suara dengan serak dari seberang, menandakan kalau dirinya sudah berlabuh di Pulau Impian sebelum Seongri menghubunginya)

"Halo, Jinwoo-gun. Suaramu kedengaran serak, apa kondisimu sedang buruk?" Seongri berpura bodoh, tangannya memukul kepala bagian samping setelah menyadari pertanyaannya begitu bodoh

("Tidak, tenggorokanku hanya kering karena baru bangun tidur") Bayangan Jinwoo yang menerima panggilan dengan mata lengket membuat Seongri tersenyum kecil, meminta maaf dalam hati karena dia mengganggu waktu istirahat orang yang tidak akrab dengannya

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Jadi, kondisi tubuhmu baik saja?" Tangan Seongri memijat pangkal hidungnya, tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya bisa memikirkan pembicaraan canggung seperti yang dilontarkannya

("Iya, kabarku baik saja. Kau sendiri baik saja, Seongri-gun?" Pandangan Jinwoo membuka untuk membaca nama penelpon dengan payah, kembali merapat setelah dia berhasil membacanya)

"Kabarku juga baik saja, selain rasa pening karena tugas yang diberikan Dosen tanpa pengertian" Lelucon Seongri tidak buruk, menjadi lucu karena seharusnya Jinwoo pun mengerti dan merasakan 'penderitaan' yang sama dengannya

("Oh" Jinwoo merespon singkat sebelum tangannya meraih gelas pada meja sisi tempat tidur, membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa begitu kering)

" . . . " Batin Seongri sibuk merutuki mengapa dirinya sendiri yang menghubungi Jinwoo di larut malam tanpa urusan penting, hanya mencari kesibukan -atau teman bicara- karena insomnia kembali menyerangnya pada malam ini

(" . . . " Rintikan hujan memainkan irama pada jendela Jinwoo, sementara kondisi gerimis membuat suasana terkesan sejuk dan menenangkan. Kelopak mata Jinwoo kembali merapat, menikmati melodi di sekitarnya seperti lagu pengantar tidur)

" . . . " Telinga Seongri mendengar suara gerimis dari tempat Jinwoo dengan samar, berpikir kalau Pemuda Joo itu sudah kembali melabuhkan diri pada Pulau Impian karena suasana begitu mendukung

("Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai masih terjaga di waktu selarut ini?") Seongri hampir melempar ponselnya karena tidak menduga Jinwoo masih terbangun, bahkan melontar pertanyaan dengan suara normal padanya

("Hei, kau masih disana kan?" Punggung Jinwoo bersandar pada bagian tempat tidur, memastikan dirinya terjaga untuk mendengarkan perkataan Seongri)

"Iya, aku masih disini" Jawaban Seongri dilontarkan dengan ekspresi tersenyum di wajah, tidak menyesali gerakan tidak terencananya untuk menghubungi Jinwoo

("Kau menghubungiku karena kau tidak bisa istirahat dan tidak ada orang lain yang kau hubungi?" Jinwoo memberi tanya dengan sikap peduli, masih mempertahankan sikap 'ketua')

"Kenapa kau mengetahuinya dengan tepat?" Seongri memperlihatkan raut terkejut saat Jinwoo mengetahui alasan dia menghubungi sang mantan ketua

("Yehyun menceritakan kalau kau menghubungi dia dengan alasan serupa, pada beberapa hari lalu" Nada bicara Jinwoo menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tersenyum di sisi lain)

"Ah. Kalian masih melakukan pembicaraan dan saling menghubungi" Kata Seongri, memperlihatkan raut sendu karena dia tidak melakukan kontak dengan rekan kelompoknya sedari mereka menyelesai kan pertunjukan kelompok

("Aku hanya melakukan kontak dan menukar kabar dengan Yehyun, tapi aku juga mengetahui kabar Yongguk dari Yehyun" Jinwoo masih membentuk senyum karena dia memikirkan dua adik tingkatnya)

"Ah, mereka berada di satu jurusan hingga mereka mengetahui kabar lainnya dengan mudah" Seongri mengingat Yehyun yang merangkul lengan Yongguk dan memperkenalkan sebagai kakak tingkat di jurusan seni musik

("Kelihatan seperti kau tidak mengetahui kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih" Perkataan Jinwoo memiliki nada ringan, seperti dia melontarkan ucapan bercanda)

"Eo? Aku tidak mendengar berita kencan pada bulan ini" Seongri mengungkap rasa heran karena dia tidak menemukan berita kencan diantara kabar yang dibicarakan pada bulan ini

("Hei, aku mengerti kalau kau memiliki kegiatan padat hingga kau tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak ada temanku di jurusan seni rupa yang tidak mengetahui kabar kencan mereka, kau ini benar-benar" Raut wajah Jinwoo memperlihatkan rasa tidak habis pikir)

"Ah, kupikir aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan dan pikiranku sendiri" Kata Seongri, mengiyakan kalau dia tidak mendengar berita pada beberapa waktu terakhir dengan aktif.

Keheningan membuat Seongri mempertanyakan apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, tidak seperti lain waktu dimana dia membuka bahan obrolan yang baru saat pembicaraan menjadi terhenti.

("Terima kasih" Jinwoo mengatakan dengan perlahan, memberikan kesan kalau ungkapan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap seraya berlalu)

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Seongri memberi balasan, tidak mengingat apa yang dia lakukan hingga dia bisa menerima ungkapan yang memiliki kesan istimewa

("Karena aku memiliki waktu denganmu saat hujan, aku membebaskan diri dari rasa takut sepanjang waktu" Pandangan Jinwoo mengarah pada jendela basah)

"Ku senang mendengar kalau apa yang kukatakan tidak menjadi omong kosong bagi orang lain" Balas Seongri, meski dia tidak menaruh ekspresi tersenyum di wajahnya

("Bagaimana kau memperlihatkan karakter menyenangkan?" Jinwoo melontar tanya, tidak memaling arah pandangannya pada jendela basah)

"Jika kau ingin melepas ketakutan sepanjang waktu, maka rasa takut tidak seharusnya menjadi apa yang kau pikirkan di banyak waktu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun" Seongri memberi jawaban

("Perkataanmu menjadi mudah dimengerti, meski aku tidak yakin kalau praktiknya akan mudah" Jinwoo memindahkan tatapan pada langit ruangan)

"Kalau kau hanya memikirkan, apapun menjadi sulit" Ucapan Seongri menerima dengusan tawa dari Jinwoo di sisi lain

("Padahal kau menghubungiku karena kau tidak bisa istirahat, tapi aku membuatmu membicarakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan" Kata Jinwoo)

"Kau memperlihatkan rasa peduli selama kita mempersiapkan pertunjukan juga menerima panggilan dariku, rasanya benar jika aku memberi sikap peduli padamu" Seongri membalas dengan ringan

("Tidak seharusnya kau memberi sikap peduli dengan mudah" Jinwoo mengujar dengan nada tidak setuju)

"Apa kau merasa takut dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?" Paham Seongri, memberi tebakan yang tepat sasaran

("Hei, pagi ini aku memiliki kelas. Kalau kau belum ingin istirahat, perhatikan video mengenai capung dan hitung jumlah capung" Jinwoo mengalihkan percakapan dengan cepat, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Seongri)

("TUT!") Layar ponsel milik Seongri memperlihatkan kalau panggilan yang dia lakukan dengan Jinwoo sudah selesai, sebelum dia menyatakan rasa setuju terhadap perkataan Jinwoo

"Aku menyukaimu, dan memiliki keberanian kalau aku bisa memiliki hubunganmu. Tapi kalau kau masih ketakutan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" Gumam Seongri seraya menatap ponselnya.

Kembali pada kegiatan lalu dimana Seongri menyisihkan ponsel pada meja sisi tempat tidurnya dan menaruh pandangan pada langit ruangan, rintikan hujan -yang dia pikir sudah berhenti- masih melepas rindu pada tanah dan menimbulkan senandung layaknya lagu pengantar tidur yang menambahkan beban pada kelopak matanya. Seongri tidak memerlukan video mengenai capung dan menghitung jumlah capung untuk mengantarkan dirinya pada lelap.

Panggilan telepon yang dia lakukan dengan Jinwoo menimbulkan rasa nyaman, mengistirahatkan diri dengan mudah seperti dia tidak memiliki hal rumit untuk dipikirkan atau sesuatu yang membuat dia merasa gelisah. Bisikan Seongri dengan isi 'mimpi yang indah' menaruh titipan pada satu langit yang turut mencurahkan hujan pada tempat Jinwoo, meski Jinwoo sudah melabuhkan diri pada pulau impian seperti sebelum dia menerima panggilan Seongri.

.

Seongri memulai keberanian untuk menyukai seseorang, tapi dia belum memiliki keberanian untuk menerima penolakan, dia tidak memiliki keberanian kalau Jinwoo menunjukkan sikap canggung setelah dia menyatakan perasaan. Pikiran Seongri memikirkan banyak kemungkinan mengenai apa yang terjadi saat Jinwoo menolak perasaannya, dan beberapa pemikiran tidak menyenangkan membuat Seongri menahan dirinya dari pembicaraan romantis dengan Jinwoo dan hanya membicarakan kegiatan kuliah pada banyak kesempatan.

Karena Seongri memiliki pengalaman tidak menyenangkan dengan hal romansa, dia memahami kalau menenangkan diri dari hubungan lalu dan menerima perasaan baru dari orang lain bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan hitungan pekan. Jinwoo memperlihatkan kesan rapuh yang membuat Seongri tidak ingin menyinggung hal sensitif baginya, tidak ingin menemukan raut wajah yang mendung pada wajah ataupun menerima perasaan tidak senang karena merasa Seongri membuatnya mengingat hal tidak menyenangkan.

Bunyi dari seseorang yang menempati bangku di depannya membuat Seongri meninggikan pandangan dari laptop, meski dia tidak memperhatikan layar dengan bersungguh dari puluhan menit lalu . . .

"Kelihatan seperti aku mengganggu waktu berpikirmu" Jinwoo memperlihatkan senyum selagi membuka suara lebih dulu, tangannya menempatkan baki makanan

"Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu waktu berpikirku" Seongri membalas senyuman di depannya, dia menurunkan pandangan untuk menyimpan tugas yang belum dia kerjakan dengan benar

"Ah, kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal jujur yang menyakitiku" Kata Jinwoo dengan senyum, menunjukkan ekspresi ringan walau perkataannya membuat Seongri tersentak

"Ketua ku ini melalui banyak hal sulit, hingga aku tidak ingin membuatnya memiliki lebih banyak kesulitan" Balas Seongri dengan ekspresi tersenyum yang canggung

"Ketua?" Tanya Jinwoo, tidak melenyapkan ekspresi tersenyum yang memberi kesan ringan pada pembicaraan mereka

"Iya, Ketua" Kepala Seongri membuat gerakan mengangguk untuk membenarkan, memberi senyum yang lebih natural

"Ah" Jinwoo memberi balasan dengan sikap tidak acuh, matanya memutuskan kontak dan tangan yang meraih peralatan makan

"Yehyun mengirim pesan di grup obrolan kalau dia tidak kesini" Seongri memulai pembicaraan saat dia menemukan bahan obrolan dari membuka ponsel

"Iya, aku pikir kita hanya berdua untuk hari ini" Balas Jinwoo, mengingat Yongguk akan memilih untuk menemani Yehyun dan berada di sisinya dengan setenang mungkin

"Kedengaran manis" Seongri menahan diri dari membicarakan hal romansa dengan Jinwoo, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan celetukan ringan

"Eum" Jinwoo sedang mengunyah saat dia mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan tatapan dengan Seongri yang memperhatikan dirinya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Seongri, berusaha tidak menggunakan nada gugup atau memperlihatkan reaksi seolah dia tertangkap basah

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan padamu. Kau menatapku seperti kau tidak memakan apapun selama beberapa hari" Kata Jinwoo yang mengusaikan kegiatan mengunyah

"Kau juga menghabiskan makanan seperti kau tidak memakan apapun selama beberapa hari" Tunjuk Seongri pada makanan Jinwoo yang tersisa beberapa suapan

"Ah, para dosen tidak pengertian ini membuatku berpikir aku tidak ingin makan apapun, tapi seluruh tubuhku akan sakit kalau aku sungguhan tidak makan" Kata Jinwoo

"Perasaan yang aku pahami" Respon Seongri seraya melirik laptop yang dia simpan dalam tas punggung, tidak henti mengerjakan tugas pada tiap kesempatan

"Tentu, kita berada di tingkat yang sama. Wajar kalau kita membagi kesulitan yang sama" Jinwoo membuka mulutnya untuk menghabiskan suapan terakhir

"Pandanganku hanya berpaling dalam waktu singkat" Komentar Seongri, tidak menyadari kapan Jinwoo mengambil beberapa suapan terakhir

"Aku membiasakan diri untuk menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat pada beberapa waktu terakhir, ah ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan sebenarnya" Keluh Jinwoo yang menimbulkan tawa kecil dari Seongri

"Selama kau memiliki pikiran kalau kau baik saja, maka tubuhmu tidak akan melakukan protes" Seongri melontar perkataan yang menerima tatapan Jinwoo

"Kalau kau mengatakannya, aku akan mempercayai perkataan itu" Jinwoo memperlihatkan senyum sebelum dia memutus kontak mata, mengalihkan pada gerimis yang membasahi tanah

"Kulihat dari prakiraan cuaca, hujan ringan akan berlangsung hingga waktu sore" Kata Seongri seraya mengikuti pandangan Jinwoo

"Ah, hujan ringan" Lirikan Seongri menemukan raut lega dari wajah Jinwoo, seperti merasa lega karena dia tidak memiliki persiapan menghadapi hujan badai

"Iya, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak menantang tubuhmu dengan berjalan pulang tanpa perlindungan" Perkataan Seongri membuat Jinwoo melihat padanya

"Kau menunjukkan sikap peduli padaku" Ucapan Jinwoo tidak menerima balasan dari Seongri, tidak menduga kalau Jinwoo akan membicarakan hal ini

"Aku terjebak dalam hubungan memuakkan sebelum ini, berpikir kalau aku merasa lelah dengan sikap posesif namun aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menemukan orang selain dirinya. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan satu-satunya manusia, tapi aku menyukainya dalam waktu panjang hingga aku tidak peduli pada orang lain di beberapa waktu, tapi sikapnya membuatku merasa lelah" Jinwoo menemukan Seongri yang memperhatikan perkataan dengan ekspresi serius, bukan ekspresi bodoh atau ekspresi lucu seperti waktu lain

"Aku takut mengenai apa yang kulakukan kalau aku tidak memilikinya, aku takut mengenai tempat apa yang perlu kuhindari kalau aku melepaskannya, aku takut mengenai rasa kosong yang kumiliki jika aku melepasnya. Tapi aku merasa sesak dengan melihat pesan darinya, sesak dengan tanya tentang 'dimana kau dan kau bersama siapa'. Aku hampir berpikir aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya tapi dia tidak menunjukkan rasa percaya padaku, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kami miliki" Lanjut Jinwoo, tidak menerima balasan

"Kau mengatakan kalau tidak ada waktu untuk berdiam dalam suasana mendung atau mengurung diri dalam ketakutan, meski memberanikan untuk menyukai orang lain akan membutuhkan waktu" Jinwoo mengarahkan pandangan pada hujan yang turun

"Aku senang karena perkataanku memiliki kesan untuk orang lain" Komentar Seongri menerima senyuman tipis dari Jinwoo

"Aku juga senang, karena kau mulai mengumpulkan keberanian" Jinwoo membalas tanpa melihat mata Seongri yang melebar

"Kau tahu?" Seongri tidak menutupi rasa terkejut dalam nada bicaranya, seperti wajahnya yang memperlihatkan raut terkejut dengan jelas

"Tapi kelihatannya kau belum menangani rasa takut dari penolakan" Perkataan Jinwoo membuat Seongri mengingat apa yang dia pikirkan sebelum Jinwoo menempati posisi di depannya dan menginterupsi lamunannya.

.

"Kau tahu?" Jinwoo menemukan nada terkejut yang begitu jelas dalam perkataan Seongri, membuat dia merasa tergelitik dan memikirkan raut wajah Seongri yang begitu jujur

"Tapi kelihatannya kau belum menangani rasa takut dari penolakan" Jinwoo membuka mulutnya dan memberi lirikan pada Seongri yang berdiam

"Aku mengetahui rasa takut dari keinginan melepas seseorang, merasakan takut lainnya saat aku ingin menyukai orang lain. Aku memahami situasimu" Ekspresi tidak menyenangkan terlintas di wajah Seongri, tidak yakin apakah dia mengingat hal tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu atau meyakini dia menerima penolakan dari Jinwoo

"Iya, kau memahami rasa takut yang kumiliki karena kau sudah merasakannya" Ujar Jinwoo, turut memberi pembenaran

"Aku mengerti kalau kau membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk menangani rasa takut, jadi aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan berusaha tidak menyinggung hal romantis di depanmu" Seongri mengujar

"Kau paham, dan kau sudah melewati perasaan ini. Apa kau bisa berada di sisiku dan membantuku untuk melewati rasa takut?" Jinwoo memindahkan fokus dari titik hujan yang membentur tanah

"Kau, meminta bantuan padaku?" Tunjuk Seongri mengarah pada dirinya sendiri, kelihatan ragu dengan indera pendengarnya

"Iya" Kepala Jinwoo tergerak untuk mengangguk ringan, menghilangkan keraguan Seongri pada indera pendengarannya

"Aku tahu kalau kau belum menerima perasaanku, tapi aku senang karena aku akan menemanimu hingga kau menyelesaikan rasa takutmu" Ekspresi tersenyum di wajah Seongri mengundang keinginan tersenyum pada orang lain

"Aku akan mengandalkanmu" Perkataan singkat dari Jinwoo yang turut menunjukkan senyum, mendapat perasaan baik karena senyuman Seongri dan senandung halus dari gerimis yang memberi kesan menenangkan juga menyejukkan.

 **.** ** _END_** **.**

Serius, ini udah selesai dari beberapa pekan yang lalu tapi aku ngga sempet ngebuka atau publish bagian baru. Sejujurnya aku ngerasa bagian ini berantakan banget karena aku paksain nulis di masa aku ngerasa stuck dan ngga mood buat nulis, karena ngga mau mengabaikan fanfic ini terlalu lama (walau ternyata aku ngga dapat mempublish tepat waktu). Maaf juga terima kasih kalau ada yang masih membaca bagian ini.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190728_


	8. Chapter 8 : Sangbin-Kiwon version

~.~

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

 **Rainy Weather (Sangbin-Kiwon ver.)**

(Kim Sang Bin x Lee Ki Won)

 _warnings : gaje, possibly ooc, typos._

~.~

Teman dekat Kiwon berada pada bilangan yang dapat dihitung dengan jari dan dia tidak memiliki popularitas selain dia merupakan anggota regular dari Klub Vokal, membuat dia tidak dikenal oleh banyak murid selain beberapa orang yang berusaha mempelajari setiap murid di sekolah atau ketua dari kelompok kegiatan yang memiliki kaitan dengan musik. Tapi Kiwon tidak berpikir kalau bilangan temannya merupakan hal buruk, dia berpikir tidak masalah dengan bilangan selama mereka adalah orang baik.

Sejujurnya Kiwon merupakan orang yang buruk dalam mengenali orang lain, dia akan mempercayai siapapun yang memberi senyum padanya dan merasa takut pada siapapun yang mengenakan tindik juga memperlihatkan ekspresi dingin. Teguran dari teman dekatnya mengenai cara Kiwon menilai orang lain tidak membuat Kiwon mengubah penilaian dengan mudah, membuat dia dekat dengan murid junior menyebalkan yang memasang senyuman dan bersikap baik di depan wajahnya di beberapa waktu terakhir.

Lirikan mata Kiwon mengarah pada bagian langit dari Gudang, mendengar ributnya air hujan yang membentur atap gedung. Pandangannya melurus pada pintu yang tertutup, tidak lagi membuka setelah dia memasuki gudang karena permintaan murid junior untuk mencarikan barangnya. Ada murid lain yang terkurung di Gudang bersama Kiwon, murid setingkat namun tidak akrab dengannya membuat Kiwon meragukan 'teman bicara' adalah hal yang dibutuhkannya pada situasi ini.

Benturan hujan membentur atap gudang dengan intensitas tinggi, ratusan –atau mungkin juga ribuan– tetesan langit menimbulkan gemuruh berisik yang tidak menyenangkan dan tidak menenangkan sama sekali. Pandangan Kiwon mengarah pada pintu yang belum menunjukkan tanda ingin terbuka . . .

"Paman Sungwoo biasanya memeriksa pintu gudang pada pukul lima sore" Jam karet di pergelangan tangan Kiwon menunjukkan empat menit lagi adalah tepat pukul lima sore, membuat Kiwon menyangsikan perkataan Sangbin yang membuka suara di sebelahnya

"Hujan deras seperti ini, apa mungkin Paman Sungwoo memeriksa gudang?" Kiwon melontarkan pemikirannya, mendengar hujan masih menimbulkan suara keras di luar ruangan

"Oh" Nada bicara Sangbin memberi kesan kalau dia tidak menyadari hujan deras saat dia mengatakan perkataan sebelumnya

"Kau tidak menyadari hujan deras?" Tanya Kiwon dengan raut wajah yang menandakan ekspresi tidak habis pikir, dia menoleh untuk menemukan kesan tidak acuh dari Sangbin

"Iya, aku masih mengantuk dan tidak mendengar dengan baik" Sangbin memberikan alasan seraya meninggikan bahunya, tidak mengubah posisinya yang menyandarkan diri pada lemari tidak terpakai

"Padahal aku pikir kau bangun karena hujan terlalu deras dan membuat bising" Kiwon tidak lupa bagaimana dia terkejut saat dia merasa bangku dipindah selagi titik air membentuk bunyi bising di bagian atap dari gudang

"Ah, benar" Balasan dari Sangbin membuat Kiwon menghela nafas panjang, kembali memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya terjebak hingga entah kapan bersama Sangbin. Suara hujan yang biasa dianggap menenangkan oleh orang lain tidak membuat Kiwon merasa lebih baik

'Srek' Tangan Sangbin meraih bungkus rokok di saku seragamnya, tidak mendapat keheranan dari Kiwon yang mendengar rumor Sangbin sebagai 'murid nakal yang sering memasuki ruang Bimbingan Konseling

" . . . " Pandangan Kiwon menemukan lirikan Sangbin mengarah padanya, tidak membuka suara untuk pertanyaan basi atau apapun itu. Sangbin kembali menyimpan bungkus rokok pada saku seragamnya tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Kenapa?" Kiwon merasa lega karena dia tidak perlu mengalami gangguan pernafasan akibat asap rokok, tapi dia tidak menemukan alasan Sangbin mengurungkan keinginan merokoknya

"Aku tidak ingin kesulitan mengurusimu, kalau gangguan pernafasanmu kambuh" Sangbin membalas dengan nada acuh, mendapat ekspresi terkejut sebagai respon dari Kiwon

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Pertanyaan Kiwon membuatnya menerima pandangan datar dari Pemuda Kim di sebelahnya

"Pada kelas musim panas, kita berada dalam satu kelompok dan tidak mengikuti acara bebas yang dilakukan oleh para murid" Memori Kiwon mengingat kelompok empat orang yang ditentukan oleh para guru, hanya mengingat Jungjung sebagai teman satu kelompok yang menemani dirinya di tenda karena tidak tahan dengan asap hasil membakar makanan dari murid lainnya

"Maaf, aku tidak mengingatmu sebagai teman satu kelompokku" Harusnya mereka memiliki momen sebagai teman satu kelompok, tapi Kiwon kesulitan menemukannya karena dia tidak berminat mengikuti kelas musim panas sedari awal

"Eung, bukan masalah" Kiwon tahu dia buruk dalam menilai pribadi orang lain, tapi dia sungguh berpikir Sangbin bukan orang yang berbahaya saat Pemuda Kim itu melengkungkan senyuman

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena seseorang mengingatku, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya" Kiwon membuka suara dengan tatapan bersalah yang dia berikan pada Sangbin

"Kau mengingatku sebagai Kim Sang Bin, dan aku adalah Kim Sang Bin" Balasan ringan dan tidak acuh dari Sangbin menerima helaan nafas dari Kiwon, tapi dia membenarkan dengan gerakan mengangguk

"Kelihatan seperti kau mengingatku lebih dari 'ah, nama orang ini adalah Lee Ki Won', tapi aku hanya mengingat namamu dan reputasi burukmu dari mulut orang lain" Senyuman tidak nyaman di wajah Kiwon memperlihatkan rasa bersalah

"Ei, aku sudah mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah" Punggung Sangbin tidak lagi menyandarkan diri pada lemari tidak terpakai, dia menempatkan dirinya di sisi Kiwon (masih memiliki jarak nyaris satu meter, sebenarnya)

"Kau memiliki tindik" Kiwon tidak berhasil menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak memberi komentar saat dia menemukan tindik pada telinga Sangbin

"Heum" Anggukan Sangbin memberi kesan dia menanggapinya dengan mudah, tapi kernyitan di wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan sikap dia menerima perkataan Kiwon

"Tapi aku berpikir kau bukan orang yang berbahaya, eum, aku pikir kau baik" Terburu, Kiwon meralat perkataannya dan menemukan Sangbin kembali melengkungkan senyum

"Ah, aku menjaga jarak karena aku mendengarmu bicara dengan Jungjung di kelas musim panas" Perkataan Sangbin membuat Kiwon memutar ingatannya dengan usaha keras

"Kalau aku merasa takut dengan seseorang yang memiliki tindik?" Perasaan ragu dan tidak nyaman membuat Kiwon tidak menggemakan perkataan itu dengan keras

"Iya, aku mendengarnya dari beberapa orang dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksa orang lain memahami pemikiranku" Sangbin mengernyit selagi dia mengatakannya, tidak berhasil menghitung berapa orang yang mengatakan hal itu

"Jadi, kau menjauhi semua orang yang memiliki pemikiran itu?" Kiwon menemukan mata Sangbin yang tidak lagi memperhatikan sepatu, Pemuda Kim itu membalas pandangannya

"Heum, tapi kau tidak berada diantara orang-orang yamg memiliki pemikiran itu benar?" Sangbin tidak memberikan nada putus asa atau ekspresi menyedihkan, tapi Kiwon berpikir kalau Sangbin ingin jawaban darinya

"Iya, aku sudah mengubah pemikiranku" Kiwon tidak lagi mengarahkan perhatian pada Sangbin saat dia mendengarkan pintu gudang yang membuka dengan deritan panjang lagi menyakitkan telinga.

Keluhan Paman Sungwoo mengenai Sangbin yang biasa menjebak diri di gudang tidak panjang seperti apa yang biasa diterima oleh Sangbin pada petang lainnya, tidak lain karena Kiwon yang memberi sapaan dan membuat Sungwoo memberi tatapan kasihan karena dia dapat menduga alasan dari murid baik lagi mengenakan pakaian putih dengan bersih ini berada dalam gudang. Kiwon hanya memberi senyum dan hendak berlalu.

Hujan telah menjadi titik air yang ringan dan membuat Kiwon merasa aman untuk melindungi diri dengan tas ransel selagi dia mengambil langkah pada bagian halte, tapi Sangbin membuka payung di depan wajahnya hingga Kiwon menghentikan langkah, tidak lama karena Sangbin merangkul bahunya hingga mereka tiba di halte. Kiwon belum mengucap 'terima kasih' saat Sangbin meninggalkan halte dan menuju arah berlawanan.

.

Kedekatan Kiwon dengan Sangbin tidak berada dalam tahapan dimana mereka memiliki obrolan pada hari sekolah, Kiwon hanya memberikan sapa pada Sangbin saat mereka bersinggung di lorong sekolah atau area lain dari sekolah. Kiwon tahu dia memiliki penilaian buruk mengenai Sangbin sebelum dia terjebak di gudang bersama Sangbin, tapi dia tidak memahami beberapa orang menjauhi dirinya setelah dia menolak ucapan mereka untuk menjauhi sosok seperti Sangbin dan mengatakan hal baik mengenai Sangbin.

Tidak masalah kalau beberapa orang menjauhi dirinya karena dia mengatakan hal baik mengenai Sangbin, Kiwon sudah memiliki pemikiran kalau dia hanya mempedulikan temannya adalah orang baik dan bukan memikirkan berapa jumlah teman yang dia miliki. Kiwon berpikir dirinya mengambil langkah yang terlalu jauh untuk memikirkan seseorang yang mulai dia kenali pada satu bulan terakhir, tapi Kiwon merasa tidak nyaman saat dia mendengar orang lain mengatakan hal buruk tentang Sangbin tanpa mengenalnya.

Pandangan Kiwon belum memalingkan perhatian dari bagaimana tetes hujan membasahi lapangan luar ruangan dengan terburu, memberi kesan kalau tubuhnya akan merasakan sakit karena air hujan yang tidak mengenal ampun dan meninggalkan awan dengan menggunakan kecepatan tinggi . . .

"Kau membuang waktu dengan memperhatikan titik hujan. Kau tahu mereka tidak akan melamban, meski kau terus memandanginya kan?" Kiwon menoleh pada Sangbin yang berdiri di sisinya dan memulai pembicaraan

"Aku tahu, tapi aku senang memperhatikan hujan. Aku pikir aku tidak menyukai hujan setelah aku mendengarnya di gudang" Ujar Kiwon, tidak melupakan suara hujan yang dia anggap terlalu bising pada hari itu

"Kau memiliki sikap dewasa untuk tidak menyalahkan sesuatu yang datang di waktu tidak tepat" Tangan Sangbin berada di bahu Kiwon untuk memundurkan posisi sekian langkah

"Perkataanmu bagus, tidak kelihatan sesuai denganmu" Kiwon tidak mengeluhkan bagaimana Sangbin masih menyimpan tangan di bahunya, lagipula posisi ini terasa nyaman

"Tidak kelihatan sesuai?" Sangbin mengulang perkataan Kiwon dengan nada bertanya, membiarkan Kiwon menyandarkan kepala pada dirinya

"Iya, apalagi dengan aroma rokok yang membuatmu seperti murid tidak tahu aturan" Kata Kiwon seraya menegakkan posisi, tidak nyaman dengan aroma rokok dari tubuh Sangbin

"Oh. Aku pikir kau merasa tidak senang saat seseorang mengatakan aku adalah murid tidak tahu aturan" Bibir Sangbin membentuk senyum yang kelihatan menyebalkan dalam pandangan Kiwon

"Karena mereka mengatakan hal itu sebelum mereka memiliki pertemuan atau pembicaraan yang benar denganmu" Kiwon memberi balasan selagi dia mengembalikan perhatian pada tetesan hujan

"Kau boleh mengatakannya karena kau memiliki pembicaraan denganku?" Tanya Sangbin seraya meluruskan tatapan, turut memperhatikan tanah basah yang diperhatikan oleh Kiwon

"Heum" Balas Kiwon dengan main-main, tidak bersungguh untuk membenarkan kalau seseorang boleh mengatakan hal buruk mengenai Sangbin

"Kelihatan seperti kau merasa nyaman untuk bercanda denganku" Sangbin tidak melewatkan raut bercanda Kiwon maupun senyuman jahil di wajahnya, saat Pemuda Kim itu mengarahkan lirikan

"Aku tidak perlu merasa takut, lagipula kau tidak menggigit atau menyerang dari belakang punggungku" Walaupun Kiwon memperlihatkan sikap tidak masalah, ada waktu dimana dia merasa lelah dengan sikap berpura baik orang lain di depannya

"Oh, aku tidak berpikir aku akan mendengarmu mengatakan itu" Respon Sangbin dengan kesan tidak percaya, meski ekspresinya memperlihatkan perasaan senang juga merasa lega kalau Kiwon tidak salah menerjemahkan

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun" Tangan Kiwon mengusap bagian belakang dari kepala seperti dia merasa bingung dan tidak memahami maksud perkataan Sangbin

"Benar, kau tidak mengatakan apapun" Sangbin menyetujui, beberapa waktu setelah dia berdiam dengan ekspresi mengernyitkan kening.

Suara hujan tidak memberikan tempat bagi keheningan atau suasana canggung selama Kiwon merapatkan mulut, begitu juga Sangbin yang menempati bangku panjang di lorong dan meluruskan kakinya dengan rasa santai.

"Apakah kau mengetahui kedai makanan yang tidak mahal di dekat sekolah?" Tanya Kiwon seraya menolehkan pandangan, menyadari dia melewatkan makan siang di jam istirahat

"Heum? Ah, aku pikir aku mengetahuinya" Jawab Sangbin dengan gerakan mengangguk yang memiliki kesan tidak peduli

"Menu di kedai makanannya tidak mahal kan?" Kiwon memberi tanya untuk memastikan selagi dia mendekati posisi duduk Sangbin

"Tidak, harga menu disana murah dan mudah dijangkau" Balas Sangbin seraya membuka tas ransel miliknya, mencari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Kiwon

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'harga murah', tapi terserah pada bagaimana kau memahami perkataanku" Elak Kiwon seraya mendudukkan diri, mencari posisi untuk mengurangi rasa pegal di punggungnya

"Aku hanya memiliki minuman jeli saat ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kalau hujan tidak terlalu deras" Tangan Sangbin menyimpan minuman jeli dan payung hitam diantara posisi duduknya dan Kiwon

"Kau memiliki minuman jeli?" Bingung Kiwon, tidak merasa kalau minuman jeli merupakan hal yang pernah dia pikirkan berada di dalam tas ransel Sangbin

"Proses memahami pelajaran dan mengerjakan musik membutuhkan tenaga, jadi aku menyimpan minuman jeli untuk meringankan lapar" Tidak ada keharusan untuk menjawab dengan panjang, tapi Kiwon senang mendengar balasan Sangbin

"Apa kau tidak lagi membutuhkannya pada saat ini?" Kiwon memberi pertanyaan seolah dia merasa segan, meski tangannya meraih minuman jeli

"Tidak, dan kelihatan seperti kau lebih membutuhkannya" Sangbin memperlihatkan senyuman, hal menghangatkan di saat Kiwon berpikir dia mulai merasakan telapak tangannya menjadi dingin

"Kau sedang mengasihaniku" Pemuda Lee itu membentuk kesimpulan selagi dia membuka minuman jeli yang diberikan oleh Sangbin

"Aku sedang mempedulikanmu" Ralat Sangbin dengan kening mengernyit, tidak paham bagaimana sikap baiknya disalah artikan oleh Kiwon

"Kau sedang mempedulikanku?" Ulang Kiwon yang menerima gerakan mengangguk dari Sangbin, jelas Pemuda Kim itu tidak mengetahui degupan keras dalam diri Kiwon karena kata yang dia gunakan

"Kau memberi sikap peduli padaku dan mengatakan hal baik padaku di depan orang lain. Tidak masalah kalau aku peduli dan memberi sikap baik padamu tanpa dilihat orang lain kan?" Terdengar seperti Sangbin hanya membalas sikap baik Kiwon selama ini

"Ah, tentu" Kiwon memperlihatkan sikap tidak masalah dengan gerakan mengangguk dan ulasan senyum, hal yang biasa dia lakukan hingga dia menjadi terbiasa.

Tetesan hujan masih membentur tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan limpahan air yang tidak dapat dihitung, sementara Kiwon mulai terganggu dengan hujan deras yang menghalangi keinginan melarikan diri meski dia tidak memiliki alasan bagus untuk melarikan diri. Tidak ada sikap menyebalkan dari Sangbin hingga dia merasa muak atau perlu melarikan diri, tapi Kiwon ingin menyembunyikan dirinya tidak peduli dimana.

Sangbin masih memperlihatkan 'sikap peduli' dengan mengantarkan Kiwon pada kedai makanan yang berada di arah berlawan dengan halte, tidak melupakan bagaimana Sangbin meninggalkan payung di kedai untuk digunakan oleh Kiwon sementara dia pulang ke rumah ditemani gerimis. Kiwon tidak tahu apa dia harus menyerah dengan pemikiran 'sikap peduli' Sangbin merupakan hal istimewa atau tidak, ah dia merasa pening.

.

Tidak ada hal menarik dalam keseharian Kiwon pada beberapa waktu terakhir, lebih tepat Kiwon tidak menaruh perhatian atau rasa tertarik pada apapun dan lebih senang menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangan jika tidak ada orang yang mendekati dirinya lebih dulu. Kegiatan sekolah berakhir sebelum Kiwon memperhatikan kelas dan memahami pelajaran dengan benar, membuat dia sibuk untuk membaca catatan rumus demi menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang tidak pernah dia temukan bagian akhirnya.

Kiwon seharusnya mencari posisi nyaman di ruang sewanya selagi dia membuka buku pelajaran maupun buku catatan, seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada satu pekan terakhir hingga dia tidak bisa mengikuti acara televisi atau melakukan perjalanan pada kedai makanan di ujung jalanan. Kegiatan mengerjakan tugas tidak begitu menghabiskan waktu sebenarnya, tapi Kiwon menunda diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat dan membuat dia tidak memiliki hal selain Sangbin untuk dia pikirkan.

Hujan turun bukan merupakan hal buruk jika Kiwon memiliki hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan, tapi dia hanya berdiri dan merutuki kedatangan hujan di waktu yang dia anggap tidak tepat . . .

"Kau sedang merutuk?" Kiwon mendengarkan suara yang dia kenali, tidak dia dengar selama satu pekan ini tapi dia kenali tanpa perlu menoleh

"Aku?" Tanya Kiwon dengan sikap tenang, tidak memberi tanda dirinya mendapat rasa tidak nyaman dengan memikirkan sosok ini dalam satu pekan terakhir

"Iya, kelihatan seperti kau tidak menyukai kehadiran hujan" Sangbin membenarkan dengan memberi lirikan pada Kiwon, tidak menemukan tanda kalau Pemuda Lee itu ingin memberi atensi padanya

"Aku memiliki hal yang perlu aku lakukan" Kiwon membalas, meski dia masih memberikan sikap enggan memperhatikan Sangbin

"Hal seperti, kau menghindariku dengan meninggalkan sekolah pada waktu yang begitu awal?" Tanya Sangbin dengan nada ringan, tidak berbeda dengan menanyakan cuaca mendung di langit

"Eum" Perkataan Sangbin menjelaskan kalau Pemuda itu menyadari laku Kiwon yang berusaha menjauh darinya, jadi Kiwon tidak berusaha mengelak atau membantah dugaan Sangbin

"Aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tidak peduli memikirkannya dalam berapa hitungan Sangbin hanya menunjukkan laku baik di depan Kiwon, kelihatan seperti Kiwon adalah orang jahat hingga Sangbin memiliki pikiran untuk menyalahkan diri

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Jawab Kiwon dengan merendahkan pandangannya, tidak lagi memandang tanah basah dan ingin memperhatikan sepatu hitam yang dia kenakan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai aku?" Bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui kalau apapun yang dipikir oleh Kiwon memiliki kaitan dengan Sangbin, membuat Sangbin melemparkan tanya dengan ringan

"Kau peduli padaku, karena aku peduli padamu. Apakah kau memberi sikap baik pada siapapun yang memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Tanya Kiwon, tidak ingin memindahkan perhatian dari tali sepatu

"Hal ini, seperti kau menyukaiku dan kau ingin mendapatkan perhatian istimewa dariku?" Sangbin membalas pertanyaan Kiwon dengan tanda tanya lainnya, dia menunjukkan senyuman tipis pada wajahnya

"Kenapa kau menginginkan jawaban, sebelum aku menerima jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" Kiwon memberi balasan dengan nada kesal, meski sikap yang dia perlihatkan tidak berbeda dengan gerutu menggemaskan

"Aku memberikan sikap baik pada siapapun, tapi aku tidak memberi sikap peduli pada setiap orang" Bibir Sangbin meloloskan tawa kecil karena sosok di sisinya yang dia anggap menggemaskan

"Tertawa?" Mata Kiwon memberi lirikan pada Sangbin, kontak mata pertama yang dia miliki dengan Sangbin dalam satu pekan terakhir

"Iya, kau lucu" Sangbin menyadari Kiwon tidak menyukai raut bahagia di wajahnya, membuat dia menaruh tangan untuk menutupi lengkungan bibirnya meski kerutan matanya tidak bisa disembunyikan

"Aku lucu?" Tanya Kiwon dengan nada kesal, gagal menempatkan kesan 'menyeramkan' pada dirinya meski dia berusaha menunjukkan kesan itu

"Benar, kau lucu dan menggemaskan" Kepala Sangbin melakukan gerakan untuk mengungkap setuju, membuat Kiwon menemukan ulasan senyum yang berusaha dia sembunyikan di belakang telapak tangan

"Hah" Kiwon menghela nafas selagi dia memindahkan pandangannya dari Sangbin, tidak berhasil untuk menahan senyuman karena ekspresi wajah Sangbin yang menyenangkan dilihat.

.

"Aku lucu?" Kiwon berusaha memperlihatkan kesan menyeramkan dengan nada kesal, meski Sangbin merasa tergelitik untuk melontarkan tawa ringan

"Benar, kau lucu dan menggemaskan" Sangbin menjawab dengan anggukan setuju, tidak berhasil mengurungkan senyuman yang dia sembunyikan di belakang telapak tangan

"Hah" Pandangan Sangbin menemukan Kiwon yang memutuskan kontak mata dan mengalihkan pandangan darinya, dia tidak melewatkan senyuman yang dibentuk oleh Kiwon

"Kau ingin menggunakan payung denganku?" Entah salah paham di antara mereka telah selesai atau belum, Sangbin tidak ingin membiarkan Kiwon berlama di udara dingin

"Kau sudah memberikan payung padaku di pekan lalu" Kiwon memberi perhatian pada tetesan hujan yang menjadi pengalihan perhatiannya dari Sangbin di beberapa saat lalu

"Kau membawa payung milikku, namun kau tidak menggunakannya?" Sejujurnya Sangbin merasa ragu mengenai perlukah dia memberi sikap peduli pada Kiwon atau tidak

"Kelihatan seperti aku meninggalkannya" Tatapan Kiwon melakukan kontak dengan manik Sangbin, setelah dia berdiam dan memperlihatkan raut berpikir selama beberapa waktu

"Kau ingin masuk di payungku?" Sangbin tidak meyakini sikap pedulinya mendapat balasan yang baik dari Kiwon, tapi dia mempedulikan Kiwon sebelum dia merencanakan atau memikirkannya

"Iya" Karena Sangbin bukan sosok yang senang merumitkan situasi, tentu Sangbin menyenangi dimana Kiwon memberi balasan dengan mudah

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" Sangbin melanjutkan pembicaraan selagi dia merapatkan bahu Kiwon pada dirinya, tidak ingin dirinya atau Kiwon mendapatkan tetesan hujan

"Apa?" Kiwon mengernyit karena aroma rokok pada tubuh Sangbin, berusaha tidak mengeluh karena lengan Sangbin di bahunya memberi rasa nyaman

"Biasa kau meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat" Tidak mengulang perkataan, Sangbin melontarkan kalimat lain dengan kesan yang tidak berbeda

"Aku mendapatkan tugas piket pada pekan ini" Jawab Kiwon, tatapnya memperhatikan Sangbin yang tidak memburu langkah dan membiarkan dia sendiri di halte

"Kau tidak melakukan sendiri?" Sangbin memperhatikan Kiwon dari waktu mereka menjadi rekan kelompok di musim panas, jadi dia mengetahui bagaimana orang lain menggunakan sikap baik Kiwon

"Iya, aku tidak melakukan sendiri" Balas Kiwon seraya memberi satu anggukan, dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sangbin dengan rona merah yang tidak kentara

"Kelihatan seperti kau menyadari aku memberikan perhatian istimewa padamu" Bibir Sangbin membuka dan mengujarkan kalimat dengan mudah

"Aku akan percaya padamu karena kau memberikan senyuman dengan baik" Tunjuk Kiwon pada sudut bibir Sangbin yang meninggi, tidak berbeda dengan ulasan senyum yang dia perlihatkan di wajahnya

"Kau sudah percaya kalau aku menyukaimu?" Pertanyaan Sangbin tidak menerima balasan dari Kiwon, tapi Sangbin menyimpulkan rona merah dan senyuman lebar yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Kiwon dengan memalingkan wajah sebagai jawaban.

 **. END .**

Ini adalah bagian terakhir dari Rainy Weather, akhirnya aku bisa lega karena ngga punya tanggungan dari fanfic ini. Sebenarnya aku nunda mengerjakan fanfic ini selama beberapa waktu karena tumpukan momen Kiwon sama Taedong (aku masih mau ngeship Taedong x Seonghwan dan Sangbin x Kiwon, tapi ngga nemu momen mereka), tapi akhirnya ini bisa dirampungkan. Aku mau publish ini dengan jarak satu pekan dari bagian sebelumnya, tapi selagi aku punya waktu luang aku ngerapiin ini dan publish sekarang.

Thanks to : Brie APel, Guest, mikigae, B-Magnae, dolltheworld, 2nd hongjoshit, juga siapapun yang follow atau favorite cerita ini (special thanks to Miftahur Rahmah, yang bikin aku ngelanjutin fanfic ini dan menyelesaikannya meski ngaret dari waktu awalnya). LOVE YOU buat siapa saja yang ngebaca sampai bagian ini, makasih banget.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190802_


End file.
